Préfets et Amour?
by BESTILY-Dramione
Summary: Hermione partage un appartement avec le Serpentard le plus convoité de Poudlrad, en faisant une ronde des choses étranges se passent dans le château. Drago découvre quelque chose sur la Gryffondor, que va-t-il faire? Il va l'aider? Sans doute !
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Encore une nouvelle année, ma sixième année, et j'ai été nommée Préfète de la maison Griffondor, selon

McGonagall, j'en suis capable, en sachant que le rôle de Préfète n'est pas si facile que ça.

En bref, il y a de bonnes choses accordées aux préfets des différentes maisons, comme des appartements, des Traitements de faveurs, des petites fêtes organisées dans nos maisons que l'on peut organiser...

Mais il y a aussi des contraintes, comme les différents préfets qui me précédaient ont TOUS eut leur appartement, mais le problème est qu'il faut partager l'appartement avec le préfet de la maison Serpentard, super non? Me voici en collocation avec le nouveau préfet de la maison Serpentard.

Allez savoir quoi, je n'ai même pas envie d'entendre son prénom, son nom de famille, de savoir que nous sommes dans la même salle commune, et que nous allions devoir partager tous les deux le même salon! Je préférais ignorer tout cela, et me plonger dans mes livres! Oh oui... Chers livres, je vous aime tant si vous saviez l'amour que je porte pour vous!

Quelque chose dans Poudlard, qu'est-ce que c'est? Des bruits de pas tous les soirs entendu par Malfoy et Granger, La baguette de la mère de Luna retrouvée tous les soirs au même endroit, une personne marchant devant Luna et Crédric Digory... Quel mystère pèse sur les quatre préfets?

Que se passe-t-il ? Un nouvel arrivant ? Magie noir ? Torture ?

**Et voici le prologue, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez )**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Premier chapitre, du stress ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous penserez :) **

-L'espoir de pouvoir rester avec mes amis après mon arrivé fut détruit en entendant l'appel du professeur Mcgonagall:

_"Je demande à tous les Préfets désignés pour cette année de me __rejoindre dans mon bureau après le repas."_

Alors que cela faisait à peine deux heures que je profitais de mes retrouvailles avec Harry, Ron, et Ginny, il a bien sûr fallut que l'on nous convoque après le repas. Bien sûr, l'identité des trois autres préfets m'est inconnue, donc je ne sais pas avec qui je passerai toute mon année, ce qui est excitant et inquiétant à la fois.

-Depuis quand tu es préfète? Me demanda Ron après un étonnement en m'entendant râler après le professeur Mcgonagall.

-Depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre qui me désignait en tant que préfète... Lui répondis-je sur un ton las.

-Mais, ils ne t'ont pas demandé ton avis sur le sujet? renchérit Harry après réflexion.

Mais Ginny, comme toute hâte de répondre à chaque question que posait Harry, me devança.

-Chaque année, les différents préfets désignés reçoivent une lettre de la part du professeur Mcgonall disant qu'ils sont les préfets pour cette année, mais bien sûr, dans cette lettre il y a le règlement de préfet... Celui que tout préfet doit respecter, et le règlement des élèves, celui que tout préfet doit faire respecter. Expliqua-t-elle en appuyant sur les mots "Doit faire respecter"

Mais le titre de préfet est imposé, c'est ce qui est gênant, jamais de ma vie j'avais voulu l'être, et jamais de ma vie j'aurais cru l'être! Après le repas, les élèves devaient retourner à leurs dortoirs tranquillement, en suivant les différents professeurs puisque les préfets étaient en réunion.

J'arrivais la première dans le bureau du professeur Mcgonagall, lorsqu'elle leva la tête, par dessus ses lunettes, elle me fit un léger sourire et m'invita à m'asseoir.

-Puisque vous êtes la première Miss Granger, je puis vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'école après deux mois d'absence.

-Merci bien Professeur Mcgonagall.

-Je ne me trompe ou... Ce poste de préfet n'est pas à votre goût, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne peux que vous mentir en répondant que je suis vraiment enchantée d'avoir ce poste.

Elle lâcha un petit rire, puis le bruit de la porte d'entrée , et l'entrée de Luna me surprit, elle avait été nommé Préfète elle aussi, de la maison Serdaigle, ce qui était vraiment étonnant et amusant.

-Miss Lovegood, j'étais impatiente de vous voir, comment allez vous ?

-Bien Professeur, juste un peu surprise que mes chaussures aient encore disparus alors que l'année commence...

Luna était un peu étrange, elle voyait les gnomes et les elfes lui piquer ses affaires mais chaque années, elle ne les retrouve plus.

-Je vois, si vous voulez, Hagrid peut vous aider à les retrouver!

-Oh, non, je ne veux pas les déranger.

Peu de temps après une petite discussion entre femmes, l'arrivée du préfet de la maison Poufsouffle fut remarqué. Cédric Digory, il fait parti des garçons les plus populaires de l'école disons, son sourire en coin fait tomber plus d'une. Il nous adressa un sourire, et salua le professeur.

-Et bien sûr, il nous manque plus que la maison Serpentard! Comme chaque année j'ai droit à ce petit jeu de préfet irresponsable que peut me donner la maison Serpentard! Dit Mcgonagall sur un petit ton énervé.

A ce moment, quelqu'un entra, nous nous retournâmes pour voir qui était le préfet de la maison Serpentard, sur le coup, à la vue de...

-Vous voilà enfin Monsieur Malfoy !

J'eus envie de démissionner de mon poste, ce qui est interdit... Mais je ne me voyais en aucun cas partager mon dortoir avec ce... Ce reptile assoiffé de victime à torturer dans les toilettes!

Il ne nous adressa aucun regard, et se contenta de rester debout près de Cédric Digory. Drago Malfoy est le gars après qui courent presque toutes les filles de l'école, il est vrai que même les filles de griffondor ne se gêne pas de le mater de temps à autres quand il passe dans le couloir, ou encore quand il est en cours de Sport. Personnellement, il a un côté étrange que je ne pourrais décrire.

- Bien assez perdu de temps, avec le retard de Monsieur Malfoy, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cela! Si je vous ai faits venir, c'était pour éclaircir quelques points. Bien que je n'aime pas le concept de partager la chambre des préfets avec des maisons opposées comme Griffondor et Serpentard, je suis bien obligée d'accepter les règles que le professeur Dumbledore m'a fixée. Alors pour faire court, Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoye seront dans le même dortoir et ...

- Vous vous moquez de moi?! Cria soudainement Drago, pour ensuite me pointer du doigt.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais d'accord avec lui, il n'en était pas question, je ne voulais en aucun cas partager mon dortoir avec ce serpent venimeux!

- Monsieur Malfoy, arrêtez de crier, nous sommes juste à côté, et comme je le disais, vous êtes obligés de respecter cela.

- Je n'ai en aucun cas envie de partager mon dortoir avec une sang-de-bourbe!

- Parce que moi j'ai envie de le partager avec une mauviette comme toi Malfoy?!

- Qui n'aurait pas envie? Toutes les filles me veulent, mais tu es beaucoup trop bête pour le reconnaître!

- Je te ferais dire qu'entre toi et moi il y a une très grosse différence Malfoy, JE suis celle qui a des notes qui volent BEAUCOUP plus haut que les tiennes pigé?!

Le professeur Mcgonagall nous arrêta, Malfoy me jeta un regard noir que je rendis volontiers.

- Vous vous êtes sans doute demandés pourquoi est-ce vous les nouveaux préfets? Eh bien, vous devez savoir, que les préfets sont décidés par le professeur Dumbledore lui même, et que les raisons lui sont propres .

Ensuite, chaque préfet se doit de vérifier tous les soirs les toilettes, il pourrait y avoir des choses suspectes...et de faire une ronde... Je suppose que vous avez lu le règlement que je vous ai envoyé il n'y a pas longtemps?

- Pour ma part, je l'ai lu professeur, dit Cédric.

- Je l'ai fait de même, dit Luna.

- Moi aussi, Répondis-je.

- Idem. Grogna Malfoy.

Ce qui était étonnant de Malfoy, lui? Avoir lu le règlement? Etait-ce possible?

- Bien, je vous demande de le relire et de l'appliquer à partir de ce soir. Sur ce, mes très chers préfets, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et une bonne ronde. Ah oui, en passant, une nouvelle règle a été ajouté sur votre règlement, vous devriez jeter un oeil là-dessus...

On sortit tous du bureau du professeur Mcgonagall, Cédric sortit son parchemin, où il y avait marqué les règles des préfets et la nouvelle était :

"Les préfets des chambres feront leurs rondes ensemble."

Quoi? J'étais résignée à faire les rondes avec Malfoy?! Impossible, tout juste impossible!

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, ce qui était plaisant à savoir, ne pas le sentir dans les parages faisait un bien fou!

Hélas, j'étais obligée d'entrer dans la salle des préfets, le tableau ne me laissa pas entrer, je lui donnais alors mon mot de passe de préfet qui était mon prénom, et je fus à l'intérieur en un rien de temps. L'espace était assez grand, une petite cuisine sympa, la cheminée, une petite fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le lac, et les couleurs assez neutres, il y avait mes couleurs d'un côté et les couleurs de la maison Serpentard de l'autre.

Un silence lourd se faisait sentir, je me sentais seule, la présence de Ginny me manquait, même Ron d'ailleurs... J'allais dans ma chambre, tout était normal, une lit assez grand, une armoire, une coiffeuse, et une salle de bain. Mes affaires étaient sur mon lit, je défaisais mes valises, et j'y trouvais le règlement des préfets. Saleté de règlement, quoiqu'il n'y a qu'une règle qui me gênait vraiment "Les préfets de chambres feront leurs rondes ensemble"

"...

-Tout préfet se doit de vérifier si les maisons sont au complet

-Les préfets se doivent d'être informer d'un quelconque déplacement à Pré-au-lard"

Il était 22 heures 30 maintenant, et je devais faire la ronde, mais je décidais d'y aller seule, j'étais sure que Malfoy n'allait pas m'y accompagner, et c'était tant mieux.

Lorsque je sortis, j'aperçus quelqu'un sur le sofa, devant la cheminée qui était allumée, je ne l'avais pas vu et ni entendu entré, il ne m'avait surement pas remarquée, je m'en fichais tout bonnement, je commençais à sortir quand j'entendis sa voix résonner dans la pièce.

-Tu comptes désobéir au règlement et faire la ronde toute seule Granger? Dit-il sur un ton amusé.

**Et voilà le premier chapitre :) En espérant que vous l'aimerez.**

**Le chapitre deux est tout prêt! Donnez moi vos avis ? :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Je sursautai sur le moment, mais me rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas levé, bref. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'allais pas respecter les règles que le professeur Mcgonagall nous imposait, je n'allais sûrement pas faire équipe avec ce Malfoy prétentieux et macho !

- Eh bien Malfoy, ais-je besoin de ton autorisation pour briser quelques règles qui me sembles... Un peu... Impossible à respecter.

- Miss Granger ? Ne pas pouvoir respecter le règlement? C'est un peu abusé...

Il se leva, les mains dans les poches, avec un sourire narquois. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de lui cracher au visage, une haine que je gardais en moi, depuis la première année à Poudlard, tout ce qu'il faisait c'était M'insulter, provoquer Harry, et rabaisser Ron, mais je me contenais.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça? On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était impoli de fixer les gens ainsi? Ah oui... J'oubliais, tu n'ais qu'une sang impur... On ne peut pas t'en vouloir...

- Ne viens pas me parler de politesse Malfoy, tu es le pire con que je puisse connaître!

- Je suis flatté venant de toi, n'empêche que... Le règlement est le règlement, nous sommes obligés de faire la ronde ensemble. Ne crois pas que cela m'enchante.

- Depuis quand suis-tu le règlement Monsieur Malfoy? Dis-je étonnée, avec une petite touche d'ironie dans le voix.

- Nous les serpentards nous ne sommes pas comme vous les griffondor...

- Tu as raison, vous êtes pires. Dis-je en lui lançant un regard glacial.

- C'est vraiment décevant venant de la part d'une griffondor, rabaisser ainsi ces confrères ? Dit-il avec un petit air ironique.

- Oh, tu as raison, je devrais plutôt vous dire, très cher "confrère" que le règlement imposé ne me plait guère, et que sur ce, je vous laisse à vos occupations, et m'en vais faire les miennes.

Je sortis avec ma baguette à la main, et alluma une petite lumière au bout de ma baguette. Je fis la ronde dans les coins du château, comme le demandait le règlement. Pff! Et il ose me parler de règlement alors que lui même ne vient pas faire sa ronde?! Il n'avait qu'à me suivre. CON!

Je fus étonnée de voir que les escaliers n'étaient pas si agités durant la nuit. J'entendis les ronflement de Monsieur Rusard en passant devant son dortoir, ce qui était drôle sur le moment.

Mais j'entendis des pas, derrière moi, je me retournais avec hâte pour pouvoir qui était là, en croyant que c'était Malfoy, mais personne. J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir entendu des pas derrière moi, je continuais d'avancer anxieuse, et les pas revient, doucement, un léger bruit sourd vers le fond _[NDA: Pourquoi a-t-on demandé de faire les rondes à deux unh?! :p _ Ok je sors]_ Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir l'adrénaline monter de plus en plus vite en entendant les pas se rapprocher petit à petit de moi, jusqu'à même croire que la personne était juste à un mètre à peine de moi... Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me retourna baguette en avant. Mais personne.

C'est quoi ce GAG?! PERSONNE?! Avec ces bruits de pas?! Je respirais un bon coup, et continua dans ma direction, j'étais arrivée vers les toilettes, qui était tout près de la maison Serpentard, j'entendais des bruits, des personnes qui parlaient, je décidais d'éteindre ma baguette, et de me cacher, cette voix m'était familière, je l'avais entendue une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est autorisé Drago... Nous sommes en plein couloir, il fait noir, et tout le monde dort...

-Justement, tout le monde dort, donc... Dit Malfoy d'une voix un peu plus sensuelle.

Cela ne m'étonnait pas de lui, il faisait craquer plus d'une! Je ne savais pas comment continuer mon chemin, je ne voulais pas retourner vers le dortoir de Rusard, à cause de ce que j'avais entendu et rien vu surtout. Mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'eux, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Il n'y a que cette solution de toute façon, passer devant Rusard? Ah non...

Luminos, et ma lumière fut! Ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille qui était avec Malfoy, elle était aussi de Serpentard, puis il se retourna à son tour, il lâcha un soupir, et me regarda froidement.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire Granger? Que de traîner dans mes pattes? Dit-il sèchement.

- Je suis entrain de faire ma ronde figure toi, pas comme certain. Dis-je avec des sous entendus. Et puis, tu aurais été drôlement chanceux si je traînais réellement dans tes pattes.

- Hn. Bah à croire que ce soir, je suis vraiment "chanceux" comme tu dis...

J'avançais, sans pour autant prendre en compte ce qu'il se disait, lui et elle. Qu'il fasse leur cochonnerie dans leur coin, ce n'était pas du tout intéressant de toute façon, il y avait un livre beaucoup plus important qui m'attendait dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. _"Les secrets des élixirs__ d'amour, ne pas tomber dans le piège"_ Bien sûr, il était sûr que si je ne le lisais pas, je n'allais pas me sentir bien, le fait de savoir un peu plus chaque jour me faisait me sentir vivante.

J'entendis de pas de course, cette fois, le son était plus lourd, je me retournais le plus vite possible et j'aperçus Malfoy, déçue, je continuais ma route alors que celui me rejoignit.

- Que se passe-t-il Malfoy, tu as perdu ta baguette?

- Du tout, ce qui est vraiment étrange, c'est que j'avais des pas, et en suivant le son des pas... Je suis arrivé à toi. Tu devrais maigrir sang de bourbe, le son que tu fais avec tes pieds est beaucoup trop fort!

Je repensais aux pas que j'avais moi aussi entendu. Mais je n'allais rien lui dire. Il en était hors de question. Je ne remarquais pas qu'il venait de se retrouver en Jean, torse nu, avec sa chemise sur l'épaule. Il laissait voir ses abdominaux dans le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, s'il y avait eu une fille, elle aurait sans doute crié. Mais on ne peut pas quand même pas mentir, il est vrai qu'il est bien bâtit.

- A ce qu'il paraît, Miss Granger n'arrive pas à se trouver de petit ami? Dit-il en se moquant. Pas étonnant, vu ta tête.

- Ces quoi ces conneries encore? Je trouve qu'avoir un mec pour l'instant n'est d'aucune utilité. De plus, les mecs sont cons.

- Hn. Tu parles avec le gars le plus doué de l'école.

- Toi? Hoho, ça reste à prouver Malfoy!

- Tu me cherches vraiment c'est ça? Dit-il froidement.

- Je suis désolée, mais contrairement à d'autre, moi je me fous complètement de mon égaux surdimensionné en ce qu'il se passe en cours, j'ai d'excellentes notes, partout je te bats Malfoy, c'est la triste et vrai réalité.

Je sentis son regard sur moi, un regard menaçant et lourd, pensant même. Je tournais la tête vers lui. Puis il lâcha un rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!

- Tu as presque faillit m'avoir !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi nous discutons ensemble au juste! Dis-je exaspéré d'avoir pu lui parler.

- Parce que je t'attire, j'attire toutes les filles !

- Pff' Rectification, TU es attiré par les filles, et les filles viennent facilement à toi. C'est totalement différent!

- Quoi?! Tu te fous de moi?! Les filles? Oh pas du tout je ne suis pas attiré par elle !

- Hn! Si on regarde bien la situation Malfoy, si, TU as besoin de fille pour assouvir tes besoins donc tu te sens obligé d'aller vers elles, et elles viennent volontiers vers toi...

J'étais un peu abasourdi parce que je venais de dire, il était étrange d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

- Et si on jouait à un jeu Granger.

Je ne pouvais pas voir son expression, trop occupée à regarder à droit à gauche que tout va bien.

- Je te cause! Gronda-t-il.

- Hm? Tu disais?

- Et si on jouait à un jeu. Avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Non. Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es à côté de moi et pas ailleurs dans le château?

- Car, de un, il est dit dans le règlement que nous devons être ensemble pour circuler dans le château, horrible, j'ai réussi à le dire, et de deux, je n'ai pas envie d'aller vérifier l'autre partie du château, tant que ma maison est bien endormie, le reste je m'en fous.

- Pff! Et tu dis que tu respectes le règlement...

- Lorsque ça s'applique à ma maison oui. Pas à l'ensemble du château!

- Ouais ouais.

- Donc, si on jouait à un jeu, je sens que cette année va être assez merdique avec toi tout près de ma chambre!

- Tu parles, comme si j'avais voulu ça...!

On arrivait devant le dortoir des préfets, j'entrais après avoir dit mon mot de passe, et me dirigea droit dans ma chambre. Il n'avait pas insisté, et n'avait pas continué dans son truc de jeu ou je ne sais quoi. Mais ce soir, je peux dire que j'ai découvert des choses étranges sur Malfoy:

1) Il respectait le règlement

2) Il est assez patriotique, vis-à-vis de sa maison.

3) Il n'a pas été souvent impoli envers moi aujourd'hui, juste prétentieux et un peu colérique.

Ces points sont étranges.

De plus, il y avait une chose bizarre, après avoir entendu des pas, j'ai rencontré Malfoy et sa copine, puis, il m'a courut après en prétendant qu'il entendait mes pas de loin... Il faudrait sans doute que j'en informe Mcgonagall.

- Elle n'est pas très féminine ta chambre... Tu n'as que des livres...

Lorsque j'entendis la voix de Malfoy, je sautais de mon lit prise de stupeur. Que faisait-il là?!

Pourquoi aujourd'hui, il me parlait autant?! Il y a quelque chose qui se trame!

- DEGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE! Criais-je

- Quoi? Mais tu déconnes, j'ai même pas encore fait tout le tour de ta chambre!

C'est moi ou...

- Malfoy, tu as les yeux rouges...

- Ah et?

- "Ah et?" ? Tu as les yeux rouges, et pas de sommeil... Est-ce que tu te drogues? Demandais-je hésitante.

- Quoi? Me droguer?! Tu me connais vraiment mal Granger.

- Je reconnais quelqu'un qui se drogue quand j'en vois un.

- Et comment peux-tu être sûre de ça?

Je m'approchais un peu de lui et l'observa dans les yeux, ses yeux bleus qui avait l'air si purs.

-Tes yeux sont rouges, à peine, il y a comme une vitre d'eau par devant, tes paupières tombent, et tu viens me parler.

-Je viens te parler? Et? Est-ce interdit?

-Tu plane Malfoy, tu ne te romps même pas compte, mais tu parles avec moi.

- Oh, oui, tu as raison, parler avec une sang de bourbe comme toi, alors que moi, un sang pur et drogué d'ailleurs, t'adresser la parole est tout de même impensable !

- Exacte.

- C'est que tu comme je le disais il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu me connais mal Granger.

- Bref, retourne dans ton lit maintenant. En bref, Dégage de ma chambre!

Ces yeux n'étaient pas si rouge, comment avait-il pu...? Il me contempla un instant, et commença par faire le tour de ma chambre de l'oeil.

-J'ai dit "Dégage Malfoy! Dis-je froidement.

- Ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec toi Granger. C'était... Plaisant!

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin, avant de scruter le reste de la pièce, puis sorti en lançant un "Sang de bourbe".

Bien sûr l'entendre à chaque était dur, ces trois mots étaient les pires que je pouvais entendre.

**Alors vos avis?**


	4. Chapter 3

Le lendemain fut beaucoup plus agréable, les cours allaient commencer, et enfin je pourrais m'amuser à ma façon, les études étaient beaucoup plus passionnant que tout ce qu'il se passait autour. _[NDA: Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde, d'ac d'ac, je dégag__e__]._ Je sortis de ma chambre pour rejoindre Harry et Ron qui devait sûrement être dans la salle Commune. Le petit déjeuner pouvait être pris selon le choix de l'élève, pour ma part, me retrouver dans le même appartement que Malfoy ne pu ma faire qu'une seule chose: Me couper l'appétit.

- Tiens! Hermione ! S'écria Harry en me voyant à au moins d'un mètre d'eux. Comment s'est passé ta soirée Préfète?

- Malfoy ne t'a pas trop ennuyée? Dit Ron avec un petit rire moqueur.

- Pff! Ne m'en parle pas! Ce crétin 'n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de voir ces petites pestes de serpentard Hier soir, puis il ose me parler de Règlement! Répondis-je avec énervement.

Harry et Ron savaient très bien comment j'étais, et ils virent très bien que rien que le fait de prononcer le Nom de ce gars lui donnait la nausée.

- Harry! Cho Chang fait son entrée dans la salle! Dit soudainement Ron avec excitation.

Harry et Cho étaient vraiment très proches depuis un moment, mais quelque chose venait tout gâcher, que foutait Malfoy à côté d'elle?!

- Salop Malfoy... Dit Ron

Moi même j'en fus dégoûtée. Mais je repensais à ce qui s'était passé hier soir, ces yeux rouges, ils étaient devenus blanc avec deux pupilles bleus par dessus.

Deux heures plus tard, pendant les heures du professeur Rogue, le professeur Mcgonagall fut éruption dans la salle.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous professeur Mcgonagall? Demanda Rogue de son ton sinistre.

- Je viens chercher Granger.

Etonnée, je la suivis, qu'avais-je fait? Elle avait l'air paniqué, assez effrayée même.

- Miss Granger, puis-je vous demander un rapport sur votre ronde d'hier soir?

- Un rapport? Pourquoi ça? Il y a un problème?

- Non, répondez juste à ma question.

- Hm... Eh bien, j'ai fait le tour du château seule, sans Malfoy. Et puis... Quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé hier soir... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais... Malfoy a entendu la même chose que moi et...

- Vous dîtes que Malfoy a entendu la même chose que vous? Donc c'était du bruit?

- Oui professeur.

- Hm... Je suppose qu'une petite réunion entre préfets et professeur pendant le premier jour d'école ne fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je suppose. Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Je vous informerai du lieu et de l'heure Miss Granger. Merci.

Elle partit ensuite dans le couloir principal, il se passait sans doute quelque chose, je me demandais si Luna et Cédric avaient entendu des pas Hier soir comme nous l'avions entendu Malfoy et moi.

Vers le repas de Midi, le professeur Mcgonagall nous convoqua dans son bureau, Malfoy et moi. Bien qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée, Malfoy avait décidé de me rendre la vie dure.

- Eh bien Granger... On m'évite?

- Depuis le temps que je le fais Malfoy, ça ne devrait pas te surprendre...

- Moi qui ait cru que j'attirais toutes les filles de cette école...

- Détrompe toi Malfoy...

- Oh... Oui, tu ne dois pas être une fille!

- Si tu la fermais un peu ?

- Pourquoi? Je te dérange? Et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

- Pour ta gouverne, Oui, tu me déranges, et personnellement, il faudrait que tu apprennes le respect Malfoy. Se faire insulter tout le temps, c'est vraiment très amusant.

_Malfoy se tut, et observa la jeune fille, il était vrai qu'elle avait du caractère, et que miss-je-sais-tout osait vraiment lui répondre. L'effrayant Drago Malfoy. _

"Et voilà, le Malfoy d'hier soir était bien une illusion, j'avais une lueur d'espoir que ces mots gentils qu'il m'avait dit était vrai, mais, bon ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas trop espéré!

- Tu t'y es habituée non? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois, et ça commence à être ennuyant à force de te voir toujours réagir de la même façon Granger...

Il était debout près de la cheminée du professeur Mcgonagall, mains dans son jean, les préfets avaient le droit de porter la tenue vestimentaire de leur choix, pour ma part, j'aimais bien ma robe de sorcière.

Une chemise blanche qui lui allait vraiment bien, je ne peux pas le nier, qui formait bien sa musculature et qui marquait bien son corps en V assez et vraiment bien tracé.

- ... Tu n'es pas si amusante finalement, un jouet comme toi n'est pas satisfaisant pour une année. Dit-il en riant.

Là s'en était trop, un jouet moi? Il se foutait vraiment de moi, de plus, son visage qui affichait son sourire en coin énervant me rendait folle de rage. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers lui, la tension montait dans la pièce, il resta tranquille les mains dans les poches, en riant de ma réaction.

- Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy, je ne suis en aucun cas un jouet pour pigé? A partir de maintenant, partout où nous sommes, ne m'adresse plus la parole, n'ose même plus me regarder, reste à au minimum une dizaine de mètre loin de moi... Ton odeur puant la rat mort me donne envie de vomir, tout ce qui te concerne me donne envie de vomir, donc que ça soit bien clair... N'ose même pas me prendre de haut!

J'avais la rage, une colère noire était présente, juste à cause du mot "Jouet"? Non, bien plus encore, je me remémorais tout ce qui s'était passé dans le passé, avec Harry, Avec Ron... Avec moi!

Il lâcha un petit rire et se baissa à sa hauteur, face à son visage.

- Tu me connais vraiment mal Granger, encore une fois, je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, et je fais ce que je veux. Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces? Non, du tout, tu me fais beaucoup plus rire que peur et encore, si tu me faisais peur... Toi et tes amis, vous n'êtes que des Griffondor sans importance qui ne mérite même pas de vivre.

Et parce que lui le mériterait ? Je lui montrais mon petit sourire en coin, ce qui le provoqua encore plus.

- Détrompez-vous Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas sur le bon chemin, mais... Quoique vous suivez les pas de vos ancêtres Serpentard, nous ne pouvons pas vous en vouloir de ça.

Nous fûmes surpris par le Professeur Mcgonagall, qui était accompagnée des deux autres Préfets, on se jeta un regard noir avant d'aller s'installer face à elle, Luna s'était assise à côté de moi, et nous observa, Malfoy et moi, avant de lâcher un sourire à Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as toi?!

- Oh rien... Dit Luna avec son sourire.

Luna gardait un calme impressionnant devant l'insolence de Malfoy, Cédric Digory était resté debout et regardait la scène, il restait neutre.

- Bien, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir pour tous les quatres.

- Que voulez-vous dire Professeur Mcgonagall? Demanda Cédric confus.

- Hier soir, chacun d'entre vous avez entendu ou vue des choses n'est-ce pas?

- C'est exact professeur. Répondit Luna.

- Puisque vous affirmez ce que je dis Miss Lovegood, je pense que vous devriez sans doute en parler la première.

- Eh bien... Lorsque nous avons fait notre ronde, commença-t-elle en regardant Cédric. Nous étions arrivés vers la maison Poufsouffle, quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait une baguette sur le sol...

- Mais il n'y avait rien pourtant, coupa Cédric avec assurance.

- C'est ce qui est étrange, Je voyais la baguette, mais pas Cédric.

- Et savez-vous à qui elle aurait pu appartenir ?

- Hm... C'est ce que je trouvais le plus bizarre, c'est que cette baguette appartenait à ma mère. Dit-elle sur un petit ton effrayé.

- Mais ta mère est morte il y a longtemps non? Dis-je décontenancée.

- C'est exact ! C'est ça qui est étrange, que faisait la baguette de ma mère dans Poudlard alors qu'elle était enterrée avec elle?!

- Je vois... Dit le professeur de métamorphose. Et vous Monsieur Digory?

- Euh moi... J'avais l'impression de toujours voir quelqu'un en face de nous, qui marchait à la même allure que Luna et moi. Mais Luna me contre disait, elle ne voyait personne.

- Une femme je crois? Non? C'est ce que tu me disais.

Digory aqcuieça d'un signe de tête, puis Malfoy et moi expliquions que nous avions entendu des pas qui venait de derrière dans mon cas, et de devant dans le sien, le professeur Mcgonagall semblait pensive.

- Professeur, s'il se passe quelque chose dans l'école, je pense que vous devriez nous informer. Dis-je après réflexion faite.

- Vous avez Raison Miss Granger, mais en n'étant pas sûre je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il se passe. Mais tout porte à croire que quelque chose se trame dans Poudlard, donc... Soyez sur vos gardes, ayez toujours vos baguettes et ne fait pas vos rondes seuls. Dit-elle en nous regardant Mafoy et moi. A partir de maintenant, je vous demande de vérifier dans les dortoirs, garçons et filles juste avant l'heure de extinction des feux. Il se peut que ce qui se cache dans Poudlard ne soit qu'une farce d'élève.

- Mais pas aussi mystérieuse professeur. Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que ça soit de la part des élèves, dit Malfoy.

- Il faut rester vigilent Monsieur Malfoy.

Celui-ci ne disait plus rien, ce qui était étonnant, c'est que lui-même se sentait concerné par la situation, en temps réel, il s'en foutrait complètement.

- Et que devons-nous faire si pendant nos rondes cela nous arrive encore? Demande Luna.

- Ah... Dans ce cas, dit-elle en se leva avec sa baguette. Vous mettrez votre baguette sur le mur, et direz _"Montas Personare"_ Et entre vous vous pourrez vous parlez, le sort ne marche que si vous vous concentrez bien sur la personne à qui vous voulez parler. Si vous voulez avoir une conversation de groupe : Dite _"Montes Horoys Personare"_. [Je tiens à dire, que toute incantations et formules magiques sont inventés

- Mais professeur, comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait que nous qui ait subit ce genre de chose? Demanda Luna. J'ai questionné quelques-uns de ma maison, et personnes n'a entendu ou vu quoique ce soit...

- Je n'en sais rien Miss Lovegood, nous en saurons plus tard. Pour l'instant je vous remercie d'être venu, et restez sur vos gardes.

Lorsqu'on sortit du bureau de Mcgonagall, Malfoy fut juste derrière moi. Il ne m'avait sûrement pas, car je sentie quelqu'un se cogner à moi, un torse fort et des abdominaux bien marqué, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?! Dis-je avec froideur.

- Quelle idée de rester planter devant les gens Granger! Répondit-il aussi froid que moi.

- Oh la ferme Malfoy.

Je le laissais en plomb devant le bureau de Mcgonagall pendant que moi je rejoignis Ginny dans la grande salle commune de Griffondor.

Je voyais Ron et Harry rigoler dans leurs coins.

- Alors? Comment ça se passe?

- Tu parles, Malfoy me fait chier, et je dois me le taper pendant toute l'année!

- Le point positif c'est que tu en fais des jalouses, dit Ginny en riant, Pansy était rouge de fureur quand elle vous a vu hier soir toi et Malfoy!

- Hein? Comment tu le sais?

- Toute l'école le sait! Pansy a fait courir la rumeur que tu voulais sortir avec Malfoy!

- Quoi?! Mais c'est qui cette Pansy?!

Que je la butte ! Moi ? Sortir avec ce bouffon? Hors de question ! Ah... ça devait être la fille d'hier soir, Pff! Serpentard de merde !

- Que penses-tu de la possibilité de sortir avec Malfoy? Demanda Ginny avec un air malin.

- Sortir avec lui? JAMAIS de la vie, tu veux ma mort ou quoi?

- Dragon Malfoy n'est pas si mal pourtant, il est beau, intelligent...

- Mais inintéressant.

- Inintéressant? Pff' Tu parles ! Je vois comment tu le regardes !

- Quoi? Et je le regarde comment dis-moi?

- Tu ne le dis peut être pas, mais ça se voit que tu trouve quelque chose chez lui d'attirant!

- Impossible!

- Avoue-le !

- Il m'énerve c'est juste ça!

- Pff, tu le regarde comme s'il était étrange !

- Mais il l'est! Tu ne le vois pas?! Il a ce côté mystérieux qui est bizarre! Cette façon froide de communiquer ! Il est juste inintéressant !

- Si tu le dis...

Mais Ginny avait raison, il faut bien que je l'avoue non? Malfoy avait quelque chose d'attirant, non pas son physique, mais plutôt ce qu'il cache, son regard froid, ses yeux bleus qui font sentir des frissons, ce qu'il pense est indéchiffrable. Mais il reste quand même ININTERESSANT ! Et j'insiste ! [ NDA: Meuh oui, meuh oui, on te croit]

Mais quelque chose m'intriguait quand même, ses yeux rouges que j'avais vu, il se droguait j'en suis sûre. Curieuse comme je suis, je me dois de le vérifier. Il me semble que vers 17 heures il a encore cours.

Vers 17 heures, j'entrais dans notre dortoir, et m'assurais qu'il n'était plus dans les parages. Et oui, il n'y avait plus personne. Tant mieux, je me dirigeais vers le couloir du serpentard, il y avait une ambiance lugubre, mais lorsque je commençais à franchir la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, je ne vis rien de très différent de la mienne, mis à part la coiffeuse, et les couleurs, le doré et le vert y régnait. Mais je commençais à faire ma curieuse, en fouillant un peu partout, sous le lit, dans sa salle de bain, dans ses tiroirs de douche.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici Granger?

Je me retournais en sursaut, il était là, je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer! Comment cela se fait-il?!

- T'es pas en cours?

- Pourquoi? Cela te gêne?

- Plutôt oui.

- Pff, que fais-tu dans ma salle de bain?

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il commença à s'approcher doucement de moi, et je reculais contre levier qui me semblait un peu trop pas assez loin à mon gout, il mit sa main sur sa chemise, et enleva un bouton, que voulait-il faire? Je réussis à me dégager en le contournant doucement, alors qu'il continuait à avancer vers moi, et que moi je reculais de peur de ce qu'il me fasse, avec son regard si froid et profond, il me fixait intensément.

- Réponds-moi Granger, que fais-tu là? Me demanda-t-il en continuant à avancer vers moi, et en défaisant sa chemise petit à petit.

- Euh... Bah, je devrais te poser là même question! Dis-je en ne trouvant rien d'autre.

- Pff! Laisse moi rire, c'est ma chambre...

- Je cherchais une brosse à dent!

Une brosse à dent?! Quelle connerie! Mais autant faire avec. Il s'arrêta net, et me fixa sans aucune expression sur le visage, il mit ses mains dan ses poches, et soupira.

- Toujours aussi ennuyeuse Granger. Tu n'as pas mieux comme excuse?

- Quoi?

- Tu n'es pas une très bonne menteuse. Même le prétexte de "Je voulais juste coucher avec toi" aurait été mieux.

- Quoi?! Dis-je offusqué.

- ça commençait tout juste à être drôle. Bref. T'es venue faire quoi dans ma chambre... Me dit-il avec un petit ton colérique dans la voix.

- Tu es bien venu dans ma chambre hier soir, pourquoi je ne devrais pas faire pareil?

- Comme je l'ai dit. Tu es une mauvaise menteuse.

- Mais je ne mens pas!

- Ne commence pas à affirmer que tes mensonges sont vrais Granger. Tu cherchais quoi?!

Il commençait à s'impatienter, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir, mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort à force que son regard restait fixer sur moi.

- Donc tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Je...

**Et voilà, le chapitre 3 :) La fiction est maintenant à son chapitre 10 ;) J'attends juste vos avis :)**

**Bisous Bisous **


	5. Chapter 4

**En espérant vraiment que vous aimerez la suite ;)**

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà reprit la parole, il releva la tête vers moi.

-Vous les Griffondor, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de fouiller dans les affaires des autres alors que cela ne vous concerne pas. Me dit-il avec un regard assez sérieux.

"Alors que cela ne vous concerne pas"? Il avait deviné pourquoi j'étais présente dans sa chambre?

- Granger, si je me drogue, c'est mon problème. Maintenant à mon tour de te dire: Dégage de ma chambre. Dit-il sur un ton las.  
- Donc tu te drogues vraiment? Demandais-je sans étonnement.  
- Encore une fois, c'est mon problème. Oh, je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas un problème. Ce sont mes occupations. Après un soupir, il me regarda fixement, et s'approcha doucement de moi, une main dans les poches et l'autre mit sur sa nuque. Peut être que tu as envie d'essayer? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois. Ça serait vraiment très intéressant de voir Miss-je-sais-tout en prendre!

Je pouffa un petit instant, puis commença à sortir, je m'arrêtais et me retournais.

- Fais tes occupations, la mort ne m'intéresse en aucun cas.  
- Que veux-tu dire par là?  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, la drogue tue. Mais comme tu l'as dit, ceci est ton problème.

Drago resta perplexe, il regarda la jeune femme vêtue d'un simple T-shirt rouge, et d'un slim bleu, qui lui allait bien, ses formes se dessinaient bien sur ses vêtements, ce qui attira son attention. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit la jeune Griffondor s'approcher de lui. Il ne sut quoi faire.

- Par contre Malfoy, même pour toi, je ne souhaite pas ça. Evite juste d'en prendre, limite tes quantités, cela peut être mortel.

Je n'en revenais pas, je m'inquiétais pour ce Serpentard! N'empêche que c'est la vérité, se droguer n'est pas une bonne chose, mais au moins je l'aurais prévenu, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher d'en prendre.

- Pff! Assez. Granger, je ne me drogue pas. Maintenant dégage tu veux?

Comment ça il ne se droguait pas? C'était sans doute un mensonge.

- Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. Me dit-il froidement.

Je ne comprenais pas, ses yeux étaient rouges, et il m'affirme qu'il ne se drogue pas? Bref. Et puis c'est son problème!  
Je ne voulais pas insister plus.

L'heure du repas arriva, et l'on nous annonça que le professeur Dumbledore nous convoque juste après. Décidément ! Ils n'en ont pas marre de nous convoquer après chaque repas?! De plus, rester avec ce Malfoy n'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir!

- Dis Hermione, ça ne te dit pas un petit pari? Me dit Seamus.  
- Un pari? Dis-je un peu étonnée, quel genre de Paris Seamus?!  
- Des paris banales voyons!  
- Ouais c'est ça, répondit Nevile, la dernière fois que j'ai fait un pari avec toi, c'était "Je te paris 30 Gallions que tu n'arriveras pas à piquer une des petites culottes de Madame Pomfresh"! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai récolté?! Des colles et le nettoyage des toilettes du Rusard !

Les gens avec qui nous étions Ginny et moi rigolèrent en coeur, alors que moi je fus un peu apeurée de ce qu'il allait m'arriver !

- Alors Granger? Me redemanda Seamus.  
- Pas de truc pervers Seamus !  
- Non... J'ai beaucoup Mieux! Dit-il en rigolant. Une tâche impossible à réaliser !  
- Impossible? Rien n'est impossible à Hermione Granger ! Dit Harry avec un air fier pour dire qu'il m'imitait.

Je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule, vexée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- J'attends ta réponse!  
- Pff! Cela ne m'intéresse pas! Répondis-je.  
- Tu te défiles ? Décevant venant de toi Hermione. Dit Ron en rigolant.  
- Allez quoi ! Vas-y ! Et tu ne perds rien. Me dit Ginny en essayant de me convaincre.

Tous, yeux rivés sur moi, je ne pus que succomber à la pression de leurs attentes. Je soupirais, posais mon livre avec nonchalance et regard Seamus droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi.

- J'accepte !

Ils applaudirent en choeur ce qui attira l'attention des élèves qui étaient dans la salle commune.

- Malfoy...  
- NON! Le coupais-je on ne voulant même pas le laisser terminer sa phrase. Si cela a un rapport avec ce lézart de Serpentard il est hors de question que j'accepte ce pari! Dis-je sèchement.  
- Calmos Granger, je n'ai même pas terminé ! Répondit Seamus amusé par ma réaction.  
- C'est un peu étonnant que Seamus intègre Malfoy dans ses paris... Me Dit soudainement Nevile en croyant que Seamus n'allait pas entendre.  
- La ferme Nevile! Rétorqua Seamus en lui donnant un coup de coude sur le bras. Il se tourna vers moi, je craignais le pire. Une petite fête avec les serpentards ça te dit?  
- Une fête? Dit Harry étonné.  
- Ouais une fête, Hermione et Malfoy sont préfets, ils peuvent en organiser dans leur salle commune de préfets non?  
- Oui nous avons le droit, mais en quoi ça concerne le pari? Demandais-je  
- Je te propose de faire une petite fête demain soir dans votre salle commune avec les Serpentards !  
- Il y a beaucoup trop d'élève, on ne peut pas...  
- Mais non! Bien sûr que nous ne serons pas Tous les élèves de chaque maisons !  
- Ouais, juste nous ça suffit non? Demanda Ginny.  
- Il faut que nous soyons assez nombreux quand même. Dit Nevile qui fut intéressé par l'idée.

Ils établissaient une soirée dans la salle commune des préfets sans pour autant prendre en compte qu'il y avait Malfoy. Il n'allait sûrement pas accepter de faire une soirée Griffon Et Serpent.

- Je sens trop que je vais aimer cette soirée! Dit Seamus avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.  
- Tu prévois de faire quoi ? Demanda Nevile.  
- Un petit jeu sympa!  
- Mais il y a quelques règles à respecter... Commençais-je par dire.  
- Autorise au moins l'alcool ! Répondit brusquement Ron.  
- Justement... Non!  
- Pff, ça ne sera pas amusant ! Râla Nevile  
- Mais pourquoi Faut-il que l'alcool soit présent pour qu'on puisse s'amuser?! Demandais-je.  
- L'alcool donne l'excitation... Attends... Granger, est-ce que tu as déjà bu au moins?  
- Bien sûr que j'ai déjà bu Crétin! Mais j'en abuse pas dès que j'en ai l'occasion !  
- Est-ce que tu tiens l'alcool? Demanda Ginny.  
- Hm... Dis-je hésitante. Eh bien... Il se pourrait qu'après deux verres... Bah il se pourrait que je sois déjà sur un petit nuage.  
- Hermione Soûle ! Dit Ron avec un large sourire. Il faut trop que je vois ça !  
- Tu parles qu'il faut qu'on le voit! Affirma Harry, en appuyant ce que disait Ron.

Après une dizaine de petite minute à continuer de parler de ce projet de faire une soirée dans la salle des préfets, je me levais, et alla rejoindre les autres préfets dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Tous étaient là. Ils me regardèrent, alors que Malfoy me regardait de haut en bas, je m'avançais.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir Miss Granger, me dit l'homme avec la longue barbe.  
- Moi aussi Professeur. Lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.  
- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes au complet, je puis vous dire que, ce qui vous attend n'est pas tâche facile. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, vous avez vécu des événements très étranges. Miss Lovegood, vous retrouvez la baguette de votre mère par terre, alors qu'elle n'est pas censée s'y trouver, n'est-ce pas? Et maintenant où est la baguette?

Luna se mit à réfléchir, elle avait l'air inquiet, comme si elle avait faite quelque chose d'incompréhensible ou d'inexistant.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit finalement Luna, sourcil froncé pour signifier l'inquiétude.  
- Monsieur Digory, vous dîtes que vous n'avez vu aucune baguette, mais une personne marchant dans le noir face à vous. Et que Miss Lovegood ne la voyait pas.  
- C'est exacte.  
- Mais avez-vous essayé de la rattraper ?  
- Qui?  
- Cette personne, avez-vous essayé de la rattraper.  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ça ? En tant que Préfet, vous vous devez de réprimander toutes personnes circulant dans les couloirs du château après le couvre-feu, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir rattrapé cette personne?

Cédric faisait des yeux d'incompréhension, il était perdu, et cela se voyait.

- Je ne sais pas. Finit-il par dire.  
- Hm... Je vous demande à vous et Miss Lovegood de rejoindre le Professeur Rogue, je l'ai informé de votre venu. Après le repas du soir, nous nous réunirons encore une fois.

Pourquoi est-ce toujours à l'heure des repas?! Cela coince notre digestion !  
Je regardais Luna et Cédric sortir du bureau, en étant pensif, et sans doute déboussolés, Luna se demandait sûrement où était passée la baguette et pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas ramenée avec elle.  
Le professeur Dumbledore nous regarda ensuite Malfoy et moi. Il me fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui me rassura, car il voyait bien que j'étais inquiète.

- Bien. Arrivons-en à nous. Ce que je n'ai pas bien compris de ce que le professeur Mcgonagall m'a rapporté, était que vous Monsieur Malfoy, avez entendu des pas qui venait de devant, puis...  
- Puis lorsque j'ai voulu suivre l'écho de ces pas, je suis tombé sur Granger. Dit Malfoy en me regardant et en me pointant du doigt.  
- Vous êtes tombé sur Miss Granger... Dit Dumbledore pensif. Et vous Miss Granger, quels sont les faits produits?  
- J'ai aussi entendu des pas quand je circulais devant le bureau de Monsieur Rusard, mais qui venait de derrière moi... Mais lorsque je me retournais, il n'y avait personne.  
- Et que ressentiez-vous à ce moment là?  
- Eh bien... Crainte, peur, et déception de voir qu'il n'y avait personne en croyant qu'il y avait quelqu'un.  
- Je vois.

En resta dans un silence pendant deux ou trois minutes, Malfoy n'était pas mains dans les poches, ce qui était vraiment plaisant à voir, il avait plus l'air mature avec cette posture qu'il prenait maintenant. Bras croisé, droit, intéressé par la conversation, et il faisait sentir sa présence sans pour autant parler. J'avais légèrement tourné ma tête vers lui, pour l'observer, je pouvais quand même avouer, son profil était vraiment beau à voir... Ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient légèrement sur son front, ses yeux bleus plongés dans une réflexion intérieur.  
Je détournais la tête, lorsque je le vis tourner à son tour la tête vers moi, sans doute en se demandant pourquoi je le regardais, je suis sûre qu'il me le demandera plus tard.

- Professeur, est-ce qu'il se passerait quelque chose par hasard? Demandais-je pour briser le silence.  
- Miss Granger, le Hasard ne se passe jamais par hasard. Me répondit-il avec un sourire.  
- En bref, il se passe quoi? Dit soudainement Malfoy qui venait de reprendre parole depuis un temps de silence.

Le professeur nous toisa, et avec étonnement, nous le regardions se lever, et aller à sa fenêtre.

- Monsieur Malfoy, connaissez-vous les Trivelins?

Il ne les connaissait surement pas, et ce n'était pas étonnant, vu son niveau au cours sur les créatures magiques. Enfin, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, la classe n'était pas encore arrivée aux chapitres sur les Trivelins. Mais moi, je savais ce que c'était. J'essayais de faire le lien avec ce que j'avais lu sur eux et ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne vis rien de cohérent.

- Non. Finit par dire Malfoy.  
- Et vous Miss Granger.  
- Oui j'en sais quelque chose.  
- Dîtes moi?  
- Eh bien, les Trivelins étaient, jadis, considérés comme des créatures aux sang qui pouvaient guérir, et peu après la répandue de la pestivière, la maladie la plus contagieuse à cette époque là, les magiciens, mages, sorcières et sorciers, géants et ogres, et bien d'autre encore, avaient décidés de chasser des Trivelins pour pouvoir guérir les habitants de chaque village du monde de la magie, puis vu le nombre de personne malade, on peut appeler ça, l'extinction de la créature nommé Trivelin.

Il me fit un large sourire, ce qui me rassura, mais Malfoy me regarda avec des yeux en orbite. Ce qui arrivait souvent aux gens qui ne me connaissait pas, mais Ron, Harry et Ginny en avaient l'habitude mais étais toujours aussi surpris.

- C'est exacte Miss Granger, mais il reste quand même beaucoup de chose que vous n'avez pas encore appris, et qui n'est pas écrit dans les livres magiques. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire. Ce que vous avez dit n'est pas faux, mais, les Trivelins sont des créatures sans pitié, ils vous font voir vos pires peurs, nombreuses sont-elles d'ailleurs. Mais, la race n'est pas éteinte, les Trivelins n'ont pas besoin d'envoûter ou encore de faire manger ou boire quelqu'un pour pouvoir agir, ils lisent dans les pensées des gens. Pour ensuite les tués ou les torturés, tels sont leurs occupations.

Ce qu'il venait de nous dévoiler était surprenant, les Trivelins étaient donc ainsi? Se servir des peurs des gens? Et ensuite leur faire du mal?

- Ce que vous voulez nous dire, c'est que ce sont ces choses-là qui nous ont...? Demanda Malfoy.  
- Il se pourrait.  
- Mais vous avez dit qu'ils tuaient ou qu'ils torturaient, mais pour l'instant, aucun élève ne manque à l'appel.  
- C'est là qu'apparaît le mystère Monsieur Malfoy, il n'y a que les quatre préfets qui sont visés, et non les autres élèves.  
- Mais Professeur, vous dîtes qu'ils se servent de la peur des gens, pourtant... Ce que j'ai entendu... Est tellement banale! Je ne vois pas pourquoi...  
- Seule vous savez pourquoi vous avez entendu ces pas Miss Granger, me dit-il en me coupant. Tout comme pour Monsieur Digory, Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Lovegood. Le Trivelin vous fait savoir vos plus grosse peur et les fait resurgir. Seuls vous comprenez la raison pour laquelle vous avez vu ou entendu ces choses.  
- Si j'avais peur, je n'aurais pas courus de l'avant pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. Dit Malfoy.  
- Comme je l'ai dit Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes le seul à savoir pourquoi vous avez couru après votre peur.

Nous restions perplexes, pour ma part, ma tension montait et ma respiration s'accélérait. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi j'entendais ces pas. Derrière moi. Ces pas ont toujours été derrière moi.


	6. Chapter 5

Dumbledore me sortit de mes pensées avec un petit geste de la main. Malfoy me regardait en étant surprit, qu'avais-je fais? Sans doute que le fait de penser l'avait étonné.

- Comme je le disais, à partir de ce soir, faites bien attention, les Trivelins en veulent aux quatre préfets, et juste aux quatre préfets. De notre côté, le professeur Mcgonagall et moi essayons de comprendre les raisons qui poussent un Trivelin à s'attaquer aux préfets.  
- Professeur, il n'y a pas longtemps, vous disiez que les Trivelins n'ont pas totalement disparus, comment le savez-vous? Le questionna Malfoy.  
- Ce que vous devriez-vous demander Monsieur Malfoy, c'est: Comment se fait-il que ces Trivelins soient à l'intérieur du château et non dans la forêt interdite. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir, je vous dis à plus tard, j'ai vraiment hâte du dîner pas vous? En dessert il y a aura un coulis fondant aux miels de guêpe mélanger à du jus de citrouille, accompagné d'un biscuit de flocons de pine! Un vrai délice!

Malefoy et moi sortions de son bureau.  
Même si le dessert qu'il venait de nous présenter était inconnu à mes yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce que le professeur Dumbledore disait : "Ils vous font voir vos pires peurs". En ce qui me concerne, je sais qu'avoir entendu ces pas était ma plus grosse peur, mais étrangement, je ne ressentais pas vraiment cette peur quotidienne, puisque j'en avais pris l'habitude sans doute. Mais à chaque fois que j'entendais ces pas à la maison, je me cachais sous la couverture, et essayais de ne pas me faire voir. Et le sentiment était le même: Ma respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient de moi, je mordais ma langue et fermais les yeux pour ne pas me faire repérer en criant, mes pieds ne bougeaient plus, mes mains cramponnaient le haut de ma couverture qui recouvrait ma tête; et mon coeur battait, battait tellement fort que je croyais qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

- Ce qui est étonnant dans tout ça, c'est que normalement, je n'ai peur de rien ! Dit Malefoy avec une touche de dégoût dans la voix.  
Il me fit sortir de mes pensées en un rien de temps. Je le regardais, il avait l'air dégoûté par ce que venait de dire le professeur Dumbledore, il était tellement fier, qu'il pensait n'avoir peur de rien.  
- Pff, te la joue pas "cool" Malefoy, tout le monde a peur de quelque chose, tu n'es pas un cas à part! Lui répondis-je en essayant de ne plus penser à moi, sous ma couverture.  
- C'est là où tu trompes Granger, je suis un cas bien à part des autres. Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.  
- Ecoute, si ton ego hyper dimensionner me permet de te ramener sur terre Malefoy je...  
-Justement Granger, Il ne te le permet pas! Me coupa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'éloigna un peu plus loin, en rejoignant ces petits copains, certains d'entre eux me jetaient des regards à glacés le sang, mais, Moi? Me laisser intimider par de sales serpents? Pff! Qu'ils aillent se cacher dans leurs trous, la lumière n'est pas pour eux.  
Je rejoignis Harry et Ron à la bibliothèque, mon petit endroit à moi, mais bizarrement, il n'y avait que Ron, Harry n'était pas là?

- Où est Harry?  
- Il est avec Cho! Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Comment ça il est avec Cho? Demandais-je surprise.  
- Ouais, il est avec elle!  
- Oui j'ai compris, mais comment cela se fait?!  
- Je ne sais pas, quand j'étais sur le terrain de Quidditch, il était assis sur les gradins avec elle! Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser !  
- Il a donc réussi à lui parler? Je pensais qu'il était coincé rien qu'à l'idée de passer dans le même couloir qu'elle. Dis-je en rigolant.  
- Moi aussi !

Harry était vraiment fou de Cho Chang, la plus belle fille de Serdaigle selon Harry, il fallait le voir dans les couloirs ou encore dans la salle commune où l'on mange, c'était à mourir de rire. Lorsqu'elle passait juste à côté, Harry bégayait, ou sinon il se trompait d'assiette, et la plus part du temps, Ron en voulait à Cho pour ça. C'était toujours dans son assiette qu'Harry piquait.

- Que voulait Dumbledore ? Me demanda Ron.  
- Oh... Juste quelques trucs de préfets... Mentis-je.  
- Hermione, franchement, on t'as déjà dit que tu étais une très mauvaise menteuse? En plus, me mentir à moi! Dit-il avec un petit rire.  
Oui, on me l'a déjà dit, ce Malefoy me l'a déjà dit. Décidément, je devrais prendre des cours avec quelqu'un pour mentir!  
- Aller, raconte quoi!  
- Non, bah, il nous a fait un petit cours sur les Trivelins...  
- Trivelins? Mais ces créatures ont complètement disparus non? Me demanda-t-il surpris.  
- Figure-toi que non. Il y en a encore.  
- Ginny avait lu un livre la dessus et...  
- "_Trivelins et Créature classiques_"?  
- Ouais!  
- Elle l'a toujours? J'attends qu'elle me le rende !  
- Je ne sais pas! Bref, ils sont pacifiques non?  
- Hm... Pas d'après ce que Dumbledore dit.  
- Comment ça?  
- Oh... Tout un truc, je suis un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.  
- Ok, ok! Parlons d'autre chose alors? Cette petite fête? Elle sera possible? Dis moi Oui ! Me demanda-t-il avec supplication.

Je réfléchissais encore sur le sujet, je ne pensais pas que le moment soit bien approprié pour faire une fête dans la salle commune.

- On verra.  
- Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec Malefoy?  
- Non.  
- J'avoue que rien qu'en se disant qu'il faut lui en parler ça donne la nausée !  
- Ce n'est pas le problème, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée de la faire.  
- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?!

Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, il s'inquiéterait beaucoup trop pour moi, et m'accompagnerait à chaque ronde que je devrais faire.

- Car... Car... Car...  
- Hm? Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas faire une fête dans votre salle commune?! On pourrait fêter la rentrée non?  
- Non! N'insiste pas Ron! Et puis, pourquoi voulez-vous faire une fête avec les Serpentards?!  
- Seamus dit que c'est pour ton pari avec Malefoy !  
- Quoi? Non, je ne ferai aucun pari avec Malefoy !  
- Pourquoi pas? Ca pourrait être marrant tu trouves pas?  
- Pour vous oui, pour ce con peut-être mais pour moi non!  
- Mais Hermione, tu ne sais pas encore quel est l'enjeux du pari !  
- Exacte, c'est ce qui me fait peur Ron. Et sérieux, tu sais très bien que Seamus est sadique ! Mais vraiment sadique !  
- T'exagères !  
- Tu ne te souviens pas du gages qu'il avait donné à Harry? Et à Nevile?!  
- Le coup de la petite culotte? Oh si ! C'était trop marrant d'ailleurs ! Mais celui d'Harry... Non, je ne m'en souviens pas.  
- Avec Rogue...  
- Rogue?  
- Oui! Avec Rogue ! Il devait mettre des pistules-Crabbits dans la robe de Rogue, puis changer la couleur de sa robe en rose !

Ron se remémorait la situation, Harry n'avait pas trop l'envie de faire ce pari, puisque cela concernait Rogue, mais allez savoir pourquoi il a soudainement changé d'avis ! Les Pistules-Crabbits sont des minuscules fourmis magiques qui s'éclatent lorsqu'elles sont en contacts avec du tissus, c'est vendus dans les boutiques de Farces, et Seamus avaient une collection de farces dans sa malle magique.

- Ah oui ! Je me rappelle, il s'est caché dans les chiottes des filles pour ne pas se faire repérer par Rogue!  
- Il croyait vraiment que Rogue n'allait pas le retrouver par magie! Dis-je avec un petit rire en me souvenant de ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était hors de question que je fasse un des gages de Seamus si il incluait Malfoy à l'intérieur. Bref.

- Salut les amis !

On se retourna, Ron et moi, après avoir reconnu la voix d'Harry qui était vraiment joyeuse.

- Alors Roméo? Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Miss Chang? Demanda Ron avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ron avait crié assez fort dans la bibliothèque, je lui donnais une tape au bras, et Harry vint à côté de moi s'asseoir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Très très bien! Je l'ai invitée à la petite fête de demain soir !  
- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça?! Demandais-je offusquée par son acte.  
- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait tu veux dire? Me répliqua-t-il avec étonnement. Il y a un problème avec?  
- Oui, bien sûr qu'il y en a !  
- Maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix que d'accepter de faire cette fête Hermione, me dit Ron avec une malice dans la voix.  
- Quoi tu comptais ne pas la faire? Demanda Harry.  
- Non, je ne compte pas la faire.  
- Attends... Tu viens de parler au présent! Dit Harry.  
- Bravo Harry, tu me prouves que tu sais reconnaître le présent du passé et du futur, je suis vraiment fière de toi !  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Dis lui Ron qu'elle ne peut pas !  
- J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais rien.

Harry me regarda avec des yeux inquiets, j'avais horreur qu'il me fasse ça.

- Hermione, tu sais à quel point je suis raide dingue de Cho, n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui Harry, mais..  
- Alors fais le pour moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas paraître ridicule devant elle !  
- Mais Harry !  
- Sur toutes nos années d'amitié, jure-moi que tu vas le faire!  
- Ah non, pas de chantage affectif !  
- Mais non, je n'allais pas dire que j'allais t'oublier en tant qu'ami mais... Réfléchis-en, tu sais comment je l'aime... Alors s'il te plait ! Fais le !  
Je soupirais, bien sûr que je ne pouvais pas refuser, il s'agissait d'Harry, mon meilleur ami, qui selon lui, avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Et il lui avait déjà annoncée que cela se ferait, bien joué Harry !  
- Je n'ai qu'à dire à Seamus que je ne veux pas jouer à son jeu, Dis-je après réflexion et temps de silence.

Harry me regarda avec un sourire et me remercia, dans le cas de Ron, il me regarda et me fit un clin d'oeil.  
Harry et Ron savait bien à quelques points j'étais sensible par rapport à eux. Et ils jouaient dessus parfois pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.  
Pendant le cours du professeur Rogue, directeur des Serpentards, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, étrangement, il y a deux élèves qui n'étaient ni de Griffondor ni de Serpentards, Cédric et Luna avait l'air exténués. Lorsque nous étions entrés en salle, nous étions tous étonnés de les voir. Le regard de Cédric n'était pas comme d'habitude, et Luna n'avait plus le sourire sur son visage angélique. Qu'avait fait Rogue ?

- Miss Granger, avez-vous envie d'attirer l'attention sur vous? Ou bien allez-vous me faire l'honneur de suivre mon cours sans vous préoccupez de nos deux invités. M'interrompit Rogue dans ma réflexion.  
- Désolée professeur.  
- "Désolée, Désolée" c'est bien tout ce que vous savez me dire, après vos petites sautes d'humeur pour répondre à mes questions!

Hélas, le professeur Rogue et moi nous entendions pas, j'avais la manie de l'énerver, et c'était tant mieux, c'était réciproque.

- Bien, après le petit spectacle que Miss Granger vient de nous faire, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire c'est qu'est un Trivelin? Demanda Rogue sur un ton neutre et sombre.

Un Trivelin? Un Trivelin? Pourquoi parlait-il de ces créatures alors que nous n'étions pas dans le cours approprié?! Je vis Cédric et Luna tourner la tête vers le professeur Rogue, leurs regards étaient indescriptibles, Je regardais Malfoy, et nos regards se croisèrent. Il me fit un petit sourire malicieux, et leva la main.

- Tient... Monsieur Malfoy, vous daignez lever la main à mon cours, les années précédentes je n'y avais pas droit. Mais bon, allez-y.

Et là, il commença à répéter ce que le professeur Dumbledore nous avait dit. Tout ce qu'il nous avait dit. Je le regardais dégoûtée, cependant le professeur Rogue me regarda du coin de l'oeil, et sans m'appeler, ce qui était étonnant.

- On peut dire que vous êtes attentif à ce que dit le professeur Dumbledore n'est-ce pas monsieur Malfoy?  
- Je suis tout autant attentif à votre cours professeur, répondit Malfoy avec fierté.  
- Ne soyez pas si fier, un jour elle vous perdra.  
- Pff, ma fierté est une des choses les plus précieuses que j'ai professeur !  
- Intéressant, vous avez donc autre chose de précieux.  
- Oh oui, ce que j'ai sous le pantalon !  
La plus grande partie de la classe rigola, et je vis que Ron et Harry s'étaient joins aux rires de la classe.  
- Hn. Enfantillage! Passons donc...  
L'heure passa beaucoup plus vite maintenant, je me demandais pourquoi Rogue nous avait posé cette question alors que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Je sentis une boulette de papier m'atterrir sur la tête, je le regardais autour de moi, pour voir qui cela pouvait être. Je ne vis personne faire l'ignorant ou encore montrer que c'était lui qui avait lancé le papier, je le ramassais donc, et l'ouvris.

_"Salut Granger, j'ai entendu dire que tu préparais une petite fiesta dans notre salle commune? Que tu es d'une impolitesse de ne pas me prévenir, surtout que nous sommes deux ! Idiote! Je peux savoir qui t'en a donné l'autorisation?!__ Tous les mêmes ces sang-de-bourbes !" _  
Malfoy, ça ne pouvait être que lui, je me retournais pour le regarder, mais il était sagement sur son pupitre à rire avec son voisin Crabbe.

_" Depuis quand est-ce que je dois te demander la permission pour faire__ une fête, sale vautour de mauvaise augure ? Chacun sa vie! Et encore une fois, ne viens pas me parler de politesse, entre nous deux, JE suis la plus polie! Crétin." _  
_  
_ Je regardais encore son message, il avait une belle écriture pour un garçon, beaucoup plus raffinée que celles d'Harry ou de Ron. Je ne pensais pas cela de lui. Je pliais le papier, et demanda à Ron de le faire passer à Drago, celui-ci fut étonné, je lui chuchotais que c'était pour la fête.  
Peu de temps plus tard, un avion en papier atterrit sur ma table. Je me retournais encore une fois, et vis Malfoy me faire un sourire en coin.

_" Très bien, tu veux la faire cette fête? Nous allons la faire, mes serpentards seront présents ! Je ne veux pas me risquer d'être avec des mauviettes de Griff__ondor!" _

Au moins là, c'était sûr, je n'avais pas à lui demander et ma fierté n'en sera pas touché! Tout ce qui comptait c'est que Malfoy soit au courant, mais comment a-t-il fait pour être au courant?! Peu importe. Je reçus un second papier. J'en avais marre de me les recevoir sur la tête! Il allait le regretter.

_" Ce soir, après la ronde, tout le monde dans la commune. Une chance pour toi, je ne prends que cinq personne de chez moi. Fais de même! Pas plus de cinq! L'alcool, on s'en occupe, nous ne voul__ons pas laisser des tapettes s'en charger!" _

Je décidais de ne pas répondre, ce soir sera la fête. Je réfléchis un instant... CE SOIR?! Mais il fou ce gars?! Pourquoi ce soir?!  
Je me retournais vers Ron et Harry, ceux-ci me regarda avec des regards interrogateurs.

- Miss Granger, et Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes retenus après le cours! Cria soudainement Rogue.

Son cri me fit sursauter, il nous regarda, Malfoy et moi.

- Quoi?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?! Demanda Malfoy.  
- Peu m'importe Monsieur Malfoy, vos petits papiers jetés sur Miss Granger font que vous serez retenus après l'heure, à ce que je sache, vous n'avez plus cours!  
- Mais pourquoi suis-je retenue professeur? Demandais-je sans comprendre.  
- Car vous êtes celle sur qui est tombé la boule de papier Miss Granger. Dit Rogue avec un ton triste.

Quoi? Je suis son souffre douleur ou quoi! Je me retournais vers Malfoy, car tout est de sa faute!

Mais à ce que je me rappelle, les professeurs n'ont pas le droit de punir un élève sans raison valable, me punir car j'étais la personne que Malfoy avait décidé d'emmerder n'est pas une raison valable !

- Professeur, sans vous manquez de respect, selon le règlement les professeurs n'ont pas le droit de punir un élève sans raison valable. Je ne pense pas que ma retenue soit justifiée.  
- Sans vous manquez de respect Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous dire que je connais aussi bien le règlement que vous, et je considère que la raison pour laquelle vous êtes en retenue aujourd'hui est une raison valable. Donc elle est justifiée.  
- Quoi mais...  
- Taisez-vous Miss Granger! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je regardais Harry et Ron, tous deux étaient aussi choqués l'un que l'autre, Ron haussa les épaules.  
Le cours passa, puis se fut la fin, intérieurement je râlais, pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ce professeur?

Lorsque tout le monde sortir, je rattrapais Harry de la main avant qu'il ne parte.

- Harry, Malfoy a décidé de faire la fête ce soir, après notre ronde, préviens Seamus !  
- Quoi?! Comment ça ce soir?!  
- Je ne sais pas, je vais essayé de parler avec Malfoy, rendez-vous dans la salle commune de Griffondor avant le repas, je vous tiendrais au courant! Lui dis-je.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne, à part Malfoy, Cédric, Luna, le professeur Rogue et moi, il nous fit nous asseoir devant lui, Cédric vint à côté de moi, sans expression particulière sur le visage.

- Cédric, est-ce que ça va? Demandais-je

Il me regarda et me fit un léger sourire avant d'hocher la tête pour me répondre, il allait bien selon lui.

- Oui, c'est juste que, ce que le professeur Rogue nous a fait découvrir un peu plutôt était assez... Je veux dire qu'il y eut beaucoup d'émotion ! Me dit-il en essayant de trouver les mots.  
- Que vous a-t-il fait découvrir au juste? Demandais-je avec hésitation.  
- Juste... Nos peurs. Répondit Cédric avec un petit sourire triste.

Leurs peurs? Cet air triste qu'il a sur le visage, lorsque je tournais mon regard sur Luna, ses yeux étaient enflés, elle avait pleuré. Je n'arrivais même pas à lui demander si ça allait ou pas.

- Miss Granger, n'en avez-vous pas marre de soûler les personnes qui vous entourent? Me gronda le professeur Rogue.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal professeur! Me défendais-je.

J'étais quoi moi? Un sac de box moral pour lui ou...? Il ne fit pas attention à moi et commença à parler.

- Miss Lovegood et Monsieur Digory ont eu... Quelques petites peines à suivre mon rythme tout à l'heure, j'espère que vous allez pouvoir tenir le coup, dit le professeur Rogue froidement.  
- Tenir le coup pour quoi? Demanda Malfoy.  
- Vous savez de quoi sont capables les Trivelins n'est-ce pas?  
- Ils nous font voir nos peurs, et donc? Répliqua Malfoy.  
- Pas n'importe quelles peurs Monsieur Malfoy. Tout être humain ont beaucoup de peur.  
- Pas moi. Dit Malfoy.  
- Êtes vous une Petesta Monsieur Malfoy?

Une petesta est une créature magique stupide, le danger est quelque part, elle s'y aventure sans prendre en compte celui-ci, que le bonheur y règne, elle s'y aventure aussi, mais la plus part du temps, ces bestioles finissent par mourir à cause de leur stupidité.

- Bien sûr que non ! Rétorqua le blond.  
- Hn. Vous en êtes une lorsque vous dîtes que vous n'avez peur de rien!

Malfoy n'eut plus rien à dire, mais son visage montrait que sa fierté en avait pris un coup.

- Monsieur Digory, dîtes-moi que vous allez être capable de refaire ce que nous avons fais cet après-midi.

Malfoy et moi regardions Digory, il hésita à répondre. Mais qu'avaient-ils fait ensemble pour que Luna et Cédric soient dans cet état.

- Oui. Finit-il par répondre.  
- Merci! Vous me sauvez le temps que je perds avec vous! Et vous Miss Lovegood?

Luna avait l'air beaucoup plus hésitante que Cédric, celui-ci la regarda, et mit une main sur son dos. Luna le regarda. Non... Commençait-elle à pleurer? Mais pourquoi ?! Cette scène me faisait mal au coeur.

- Oui. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Bien! Il ne reste plus que nos deux préfets des deux autres maisons qui doivent apprendre cette incantation.  
Malfoy eut un sourire aux lèvres, il est vrai que dans Serpentards, il aimait les cours du professeur Rogue.  
- Je vous demande de vous concentrer Monsieur Malfoy, et de ne pas vous égarez durant l'exercice.

Le professeur Rogue prenait un ton sérieux, l'atmosphère de la pièce avait soudainement changé, je me sentais un peu plus stressée, mon coeur battait un peu plus vite.

- Miss Lovegood et Monsieur Digory, pouvez-vous venir à côté de moi, l'un face à Monsieur Malfoy et l'autre face à Miss Granger.

Ils allèrent se placer à côté de lui.

- Maintenant, nous dit-il, vous allez apprendre ce que j'ai enseigné à Monsieur Digory et Miss Lovegood. Bien sûr, vous devez être prêt à travailler en équipe.  
- Ce qui est quasiment impossible. Dit Malfoy en me regardant.  
-Je confirme! Dis-je de même.  
- S'il vous plait! Ne faîtes pas les enfants, ceci n'est pas un jeu, c'est Tout sauf un jeu. Cria-t-il d'un ton sérieux et sévère.

Cédric et Luna nous regardaient, leurs regards en disaient long, il fallait obéir. J'allais devoir faire équipe avec Malfoy.  
On se regarda Malfoy et moi, et il avait l'air d'avoir compris autant que moi, que la situation ne devait pas être facile à régler si Rogue nous parlait ainsi.

- Très bien! Pour une fois, je veux bien faire équipe avec cette sang-de-bourbe!  
- Pff, je ne le fais pas avec joie, mais si cela nécessite de travailler avec cette mauviette. C'est d'accord!  
Le concerné me jeta un regard noir, ce qui n'était pas si facile à supporter.  
- Commençons, d'abord, vous devez retenir la formule suivante, Incantenta Pere Garatis.  
"Incantante Pere Garatis" "Incantante Pere Garatis" "Incantante Pere Garatis" C'était bon pour moi.  
- Prenez une longue respiration, et fermez vos yeux.  
Je fermais mes yeux.  
- Videz votre esprit, et concentrez-vous juste sur la présence de Monsieur Digory pour vous Monsieur Malfoy, et de Miss Lovegood pour vous Miss Granger.  
Luna était face à moi.  
- Pardon professeur, mais comment voulez-vous que l'on se concentre sur eux avec tout le bruit qu'il y a autour?! Demanda Malfoy.  
- Mais de quels bruits parlez-vous Monsieur Malfoy ?  
- Bah de ces bruits là!  
Pourtant, nous n'entendions aucun bruit, j'ouvris les yeux et le regardais avec étonnement, il avait sans doute prit trop de crack, qui est-ce qui en prend trop Malfoy, moi ou toi?  
- Monsieur Malfoy, il n'y a aucun bruit autours de nous, les élèves sont tous dans leurs classes, ou dans leurs dortoirs, le château est pour l'instant silencieux.  
- Je ne suis pas sourd quand même ! [...]

**Alors? ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

- Je ne suis pas sourd quand même ! Je sais reconnaître le bruit du silence ! Gronda Malfoy.

Nous le regardions tous, le professeur Rogue alla se placer devant lui, baguette à la main. Malfoy sortit la sienne tout en même temps. Il ne croyait quand même pas réussir à battre un professeur de Poudlard?!

- Rangez votre baguette Monsieur Malfoy, elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité en ce moment-même  
- Pourquoi ne rangez-vous pas d'abord la vôtre professeur? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ce sourire avait le don d'énerver tout le monde, le sourire supérieur qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il savait que la situation allait jouer en sa faveur, mais maintenant, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il désobéissait.

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, vous êtes sans doute le meilleur sorcier de votre maison, mais vous n'êtes en aucun cas apte à me combattre.  
- Je n'avais jamais dit que je jouais à un jeu, expliquez-moi d'abord ce que vous allez faire, ensuite nous en discuterons professeur, je n'ai pas envie de finir comme les deux autres là-bas, dit-il en désignant Luna et Cédric de la tête.  
- Vous n'y échapperez pas, Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes obligé de subir ça pour vous contrôlez face aux Trivelins. Là, vous êtes en plein influence avec l'un d'entre eux. Laissez-moi régler ça, et nous pourrons parler.

Malfoy resta silencieux pendant un moment, à croire que la réflexion faisait la part des choses en lui. Il rangea sa baguette, et soupira longuement.

- Au moins vous n'êtes pas suicidaire. Annonça Rogue.

Je pensais, moi aussi, que Malfoy allait réagir autrement, mais cela était tout autrement différent.  
Il leva sa baguette vers le Prince des Serpentards, et prononça le sortilège.

- Incantante Pere Garantis.

Un calme profond s'était installé dans la salle, je vis Luna se réfugier derrière Cédric, celui-ci regardait la scène en ayant retenu sa respiration.  
Tandis que jaillissait de la baguette de Rogue une lumière bleu, Malfoy étant levé, ne montrait rien d'anormal. Quelques secondes plus tard, les effets du sortilège firent surface.  
Le blond s'était accroupi avec un cri de douleur accompagné, son visage s'était crispé, et la souffrance se lisait sur lui et dans ses yeux.

- Que faites-vous ! Cria le Serpentard dans toute sa souffrance.  
- Supportez Monsieur Malfoy ! Gronda Rogue.

Le Serpentard respirait fortement, et irrégulièrement, Gardant les yeux fermés, il lâchait des petits cris de douleurs, c'était même une vraie torture de voir cette scène.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Grommela Malfoy.  
- Contrôlez-vous Malfoy !

Cédric venait de baisser les yeux vers Malfoy, je regardais cette horrible image de Malfoy, se faisant torturer mentalement, et ce n'était pas du tout une partie de plaisir. Ces cris de douleurs perçant les oreilles de chacun, me donnait mal au cœur. Il subissait une souffrance inexplicable et indescriptible.  
Malfoy virait au rouge, rouge de souffrance, il avait tellement mal qu'il ne le supportait plus.

- Arrêtez ! Cria-t-il, Arrêtez !

La respiration du blond commençait à se faire de plus en plus entendre, et de plus en plus fort. Il supplia Rogue d'arrêter ce qu'il lui infliger. Malfoy? Supplier?

- Je vous dis... D'arrêter ! Cria-t-il encore.

Alors que la petite lumière bleue s'éteignit, Malfoy était étalé par terre, ouvrant les yeux, et regardant au-dessus de lui. Sa respiration était saccadée, il reprenait son souffle normalement, et titubant jusqu'au pupitre, ayant du mal à se redresser de lui-même, en tout bon cœur, je me décidais de l'aider. Je lui pris un bras, et l'aida à venir s'asseoir sur la chaise. Etrangement, il ne protesta pas contre mon geste, au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il voulait plus que je l'aide.

- Ce qui est sûr Monsieur Malfoy, c'est que vous réagissez mieux que les deux autres préfets. S'enquit Rogue.

Le Prince des Serpentards resta silencieux devant la remarque que venait de lui faire son professeur.

- Professeur, à quoi sert ce sortilège? Demandais-je avec crainte dans la voix.  
- Ce sortilège Miss Granger, vous fait voir vos peurs, et cela dans d'atroce souffrance, comme vous venez de le voir, Monsieur Malfoy vient de l'expérimenter.  
- Oui, mais à quoi cela nous servira contre les Trivelins? Insistais-je.  
- A quoi cela vous servira ? Dit-il avant de lâcher un rire. Mais à rien. Mais les Trivelins se nourrissent de vos peurs... Et vous feront bien plus de mal que ce que je viens de vous montrer. Ce sortilège, vous apprend à contrôlez vos peurs! A contrôlez vos peurs en présence de Trivelins.  
- Mais vous êtes censés nous apprendre quelque chose pour nous défendre contre eux ! Maugréa Malfoy après avoir repris sa respiration. Pas de nous torturer !  
- Si vous ne savez même pas accepter vos peurs Monsieur Malfoy, comment voulez-vous combattre les Trivelins dîtes moi? A ce propos, entendez-vous toujours du bruit.

Celui-ci vint de se rendre compte, l'étonnement se fit voir sur son visage, il n'entendait plus rien.

- Le Trivelin a senti un sortilège qui puisse le nuire je suppose. Dit Rogue.  
- Pff. Cette histoire de Trivelins commence à aller beaucoup trop loin ! Gronda Malfoy.  
- Ils vous veulent quelque chose, à vous quatre préfets. Et nous ne vous lâcherons pas avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe.  
- Vous nous dîtes ça, mais vous ne nous dîtes pas tout sur les Trivelins ! Reprit Malfoy.

Le Prince des Serpentards parlait beaucoup, il est vrai que nous trois autres ne voulions pas prendre la parole, pour ma part, la peur d'être testée sur ce sort me venait à l'esprit. L'image de Malfoy étalé par terre, criant, et rouge de souffrance n'arrêtait pas de surgir dans ma tête.

- Miss Granger, veuillez accompagner Monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Dit Rogue en gardant son regard sur le blond.

Je n'osais prononcer aucune parole, et Malfoy n'eut aucun besoin d'aide pour se lever, il était déjà sur ses deux pieds, et même, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait rien vécu de tout ce qui vient de se passer.  
Lorsque nous sortîmes, Cédric et Luna nous avaient rejoints, Malfoy gardait un écart entre lui et nous.

Malfoy se stoppa et se tourna vers nous.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'accompagne. Dit-il sèchement.

Il continua sa route, le message était clair, Luna et Cédric commencèrent à partir, alors que moi je l'observais entrer dans la salle d'infirmerie.

Après l'infirmerie, je vis Malfoy faire son entrée dans la grande salle commune. Partout où il passait, il y avait au moins une dizaine de fille qui le regardaient. Il donnait des sourires en coin à celles à qui il voulait bien faire l'honneur d'en recevoir. Il avait l'air remit de ses émotions.

Pendant le repas, Ron et Harry me lançaient des regards inquiets.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, leurs murmurais-je avec un sourire rassurant.

- Tu as l'air bouleversé depuis que tu es revenue du cours de Rogue, Hermione. Répliqua Harry dans un petit élan de panique.

- Stop, dis-je en levant ma main pour l'interrompre dans son inquiétude.

- Mais Hermione… Commença à dire mon ami le rouquin.

- Ron, je vais bien. C'est juste que je suis un peu épuisée c'est tout.

Il était vrai que les évènements passés étaient bouleversants, mais je devais garder mes esprits clairs, et chasser l'image de Malfoy qui criait sa souffrance dans la salle de classe.

Je remercie Seamus intérieurement, qui vint me couper dans mes pensées en me demandant des nouvelles pour la fête, je leur annonçais qu'elle allait se passer ce soir, et celui-ci en fut plus qu'heureux.

- Mais, je ne prends que cinq personnes ! M'empressais-je dire en voyant l'excitation de mes amis.

- Quoi?! Mais ce n'est pas une fête s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde! Râla Ron.

- Si tu as envie que Mcgonagall intervienne en pleine fête, donc appelons tout monde et elle ne nous autorisera plus jamais à faire de fête !

Ron réfléchit pendant un moment et s'aperçut qu'elle avait raison.

- Déjà dis! Moi je fais partie du lot ! Cria Seamus.  
- Moi aussi ! Dit soudainement Neville

Ils ma regardèrent tous avec des yeux de supplication, me demandant d'accepter encore une ou deux personnes, mais je levais ma main et fit voir mes cinq doigts. Certains lâchaient des râlement qui me firent rire.

- Alors, Neville, Ron, Harry, Ginny, et moi ! Nous sommes cinq ! Plus Hermione ça fait six !  
- Super, tu viens de nous prouver que tu savais compter Seamus, nous ne sommes pas si désespérés que ça! Dit Ginny avant un ricanement.  
- Ils prendront l'alcool, dis-je dans un rire.  
- Je ne fais pas trop confiance en ces Serpentards ! Dit Harry.  
- Je te comprends, lui chuchotais-je.  
- Hey ! Mays Cho vient aussi !

Je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là ! Elle devait y participer, c'était la principale raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté de faire cette fête, pour qu'Harry puisse se déclarer à Cho. Je le regardais d'un air désolé, mais celui-ci me fit les yeux inquiets.

- Hermione, tu m'avais dit…

- Oui je sais ! Mais… Juste cinq personnes Harry !

- Hermione ! Je l'ai déjà invitée !

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que c'est annulé !

- S'il te plait ! Je n'ai pas envie de remettre en cause notre amitié ! Dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Oserais-tu me menacer Potter ? Dis-je en plaisantant.

- Exacte ! Sérieusement Hermione ! Juste elle !

Je réfléchissais un moment, Malfoy n'allait sûrement pas faire tout un plat pour une simple fille, ou une personne en plus ! J'hochais la tête pour lui confirmer qu'elle pouvait venir.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que ce dessert est assez… Commença par dire Ron.

Katie Bell vint nous couper la conversation quand nous l'entendîmes crier. Elle regardait un parchemin. Katie Bell, la plus belle fille de Gryffondor, il est vrai qu'elle était vraiment sublime comme fille, yeux bruns, grande, mince et fine, sportive.

- Impossible, je suis censée être première ! Cria-t-elle.

Katie Bell aimait par-dessus tout : sa beauté. Lorsque le parchemin arriva vers nous, nous voyons un classement fait par les élèves de l'école, "Classement des plus belles filles" les photos des filles du classement bougeant en fonction de leurs poses me firent rire. Katie était deuxième. La première était Maylis, une fille de Serpentard, en sixième année, les yeux clairs, une peau claire, des cheveux ondulés et bruns, et un beau corps, ce qui séduisaient plus d'un.

- Mais ce n'est pas la mort, tu es deuxième, dit Seamus avec un rictus.

- Deuxième ce n'est rien comparé à la première place ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- N'empêche que ce classement est vrai, elle est canon comme fille ! Dit Ron.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a en plus ! Rétorqua Ginny.

- De la classe, du cul, des formes. Répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé en voyant la réaction de Ginny. Tout pour faire craquer un mec !

- Tiens Cho Chang est Troisième ! C'est étonnant ! Dit Katie.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant du tout, elle est vraiment belle comme fille, répliqua Harry.

- Oh mais je n'ai rien dit ! Se défendit Katie.

- Ce genre de classement est totalement débile, puéril. Dis-je.

Tout le monde me regarda avec des yeux ronds, est-ce que j'avais dit quelque chose d'étrange? Non.

- Hermione, c'est étonnant, tu es Cinquième ! Annonça Katie avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- La blague ! Dis-je avec un rictus dans la voix.

Ginny joignit ses rires aux miens quand elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Katie, et s'arrêta soudainement.

- Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu étais populaire auprès des mecs ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Quoi ? M'étonnais-je.

J'allais voir le classement, comment avais-je pu me rater ?! J'étais sur le classement ! En Cinquième place, mais depuis quand j'avais pris cette photo !

- Je n'ai jamais pris de photo !

- C'est un sortilège, annonça Katie. C'est super ! Nous sommes cinq Gryffondors dans le classement !

- Mais qui a fait ce classement débile ! M'écriais-je.

- Le classement est fait à partir de l'avis de 100 gars, et la plus part d'entre eux ont voté pour toi ! Donc tu as fini cinquième ! Ce n'est pas super ça ?!

- Je suis flattée mais… Qui avait dit que j'avais envie d'y participer à ce classement ?

- Personne ! C'est juste pour le fun ! Répondit Katie avec un large sourire victorieux.

D'un coup de baguette, elle changea le classement, et fit apparaître celui des garçons.

Je ne m'étonnais pas de voir qui était le premier, après tout, toutes les filles couraient après lui, même Ginny avouait qu'il avait un beau corps et que ça lui arrivait de temps à autre de le mater.

- Comme attendu ! La première place revient à Malfoy! Dit Katie enjouée.

- Malfoy ? Ce n'est pas étonnant ! Ajouta Ginny avec un sourire en regardant la table des Serpentards.

- Pff, ce n'est qu'un play-boy! Pesta Ron.

- Serait-on jaloux Monsieur Weasley ? Demandais-je sans pour autant prendre parti pour le Serpentard.

- Ron a raison, ce n'est qu'un con, il n'a rien de bien intéressant. S'enquit Harry en buvant son verre.

- Si, répliqua Ginny avec un sourire, de la classe, du cul, du muscle ! Tout pour faire craquer une fille ! Dit-elle amusée par la situation.

Harry la joignit dans ses rires, tout autant amusée qu'elle.

Je décidais de sortir de la salle commune pour me retrouver au clair de lune et ne plus faire attention à ce classement débile, dans un endroit où je serais tranquille, je me réfugiais sous un arbre avec un livre à la main.

La lumière de la lune me suffit amplement pour lire. Je n'arrivais décidément pas à me concentrer dans ma lecture, même si je trouvais que cela faisait une éternité que je n'en avais plus touchée.

Je laissais donc vagabonder mes pensées. Sentant le courait d'air frais passer sur ma peau, le clair de lune et la nuit noir autour de moi.

_-Maman ! Maman ! _

_Hermione cria de toutes ses forces, mais personne ne répondait aux appels au secours de la jeune brune.__ Les pleurs venant remplir ses yeux et couler comme une cascade sur ses joues, la fit se sentir mal dans sa peau._

_- Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de l'appeler Cousine. _

_Le petit sourire en coin sur son visage dégoûtait Hermione au plus profond __d'elle, elle reculait jusqu'à sa table de chevet, en voulant prendre la lampe qu'il y avait, elle n'eut pas le temps qu'elle se fit violemment pousser sur son lit blanc. _

_- Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Cria-t-elle dans ses pleurs. _

_- Vois-tu cousine, tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir faire de la magie dans la famille, tu es peut être dans la meilleure école de magie... Mais cela ne te rend pas plus forte que moi ! Dit-il dans un rire._

_Criant de toutes ses forces en essayant de repousser celui qui la regardait avec un regard méprisant._

_- Dégage ! A l'aide ! _

_Il donna une gifle à Hermione et lui cria de se calmer. _

_- Depuis le temps... Le sortilège du silence est assez efficace ne trouve-tu pas? On ne t'apprend pas ça à Poudlard ?! _

_Quelqu'un vint frapper à la __porte de la chambre. Hermione en fut soulagée et heureuse, heureuse de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un, heureuse de voir qu'elle était sauvée pour un moment. Il se poussa et resta sur place en la regardant avec mépris. _

_- Que ça soit clair, tu sais très bi__en ce que je ferais à Tantine si tu dis quelque chose. Menaça-t-il Hermione._

_Oui, elle savait, elle savait ce qu'il pourrait leurs faire. Hermione resta de marbre, elle ne devait rien dire, de peur que celui-ci ne leurs fasse du mal. Elle alla ouvrir les __portes après s'être séchée le visage, et allumé la lumière. _

_- Ah vous voilà ! Que faisiez-vous? Demanda la maman d'Hermione. _

_- Rien. Répondit simplement la Gryffondor. _

_- Ah lala ! Dépêchez-vous le repas est prêt ! _

_Il suivit le pas de sa tante en s'ar__rêtant à la hauteur d'Hermione, avec un sourire en coin, il la regarda, et l'embrassa sur la joue, Hermione le repoussa avec dégoût et lui jeta un regard noir. Il lâcha un rire macabre devant la jeune Gryffondor._

_- Tu as bien compris Cousine ! _

_Hermione __le regarda s'éloigner alors que son cousin s'éloignait suivant sa tante avec un sourire enjoué sur le visage. _

Je venais de remarquer que mes larmes vinrent se joindre à mes pensées, je n'aurais jamais dut y repenser, je devais juste me concentrer sur Poudlard, et laisser la maison de côté, en sachant que j'y retournerais pour Noël, pour les grandes vacances, et qu'à chaque fois je devrais le supporter.

Mon cœur battait fort, mes larmes continuaient à couler, j'avais envie d'arrêter, je les essuyais en espérant qu'elles arrêtent de couler.

Soudainement, je sentis un regard sur moi. Comme si quelqu'un me suivait du regard, le froid me prit dans le dos, je commençais à avoir la chair de poule. N'ayant aucune envie de me retourner pour savoir qui c'était, ou encore ce qu'il se passait. Je respirais profondément, en me demandant si ce n'était pas un Trivelin qui faisait des siennes, c'était une possibilité. La peur continua de m'envahir, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une douleur dans la poitrine, comme si ma respiration allait s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre. Je me levais, hésitante, tenant fermement mon livre en mains, comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si ce livre avait été la seule arme que j'avais contre ce qu'il y avait derrière moi. Et d'un pas hâtif, je marchais dans un couloir, je sentais encore la peur monter jusqu'à ma poitrine, je me disais « Cours ! Cours ! Il est derrière toi ! ». Mais si je courrais, j'étais sure que cette chose me rattraperai. Donc je ne courrais pas. Alors que je marchais d'un pas précipité, j'entendais des pas derrière moi, comme si cette chose marchait sur mes pas, et faisait du bruit pour me rendre encore plus nerveuse. Pendant un moment je ne vis pas que mes larmes continuaient à couler, sans doute trop prise par la peur de se faire attraper. Mais j'arrivais vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle, et trébucha contre quelqu'un. Tellement heureuse de savoir que je venais de rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait sans doute m'aider. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je tombais sur la mauvaise personne.

-Granger ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui ! Criais-je avec mes pleurs qui couvraient ma voix.

Hélas, mes larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas devant le Serpentard, au contraire, elles s'amplifiaient. Il ne broncha pas, il me regarda par terre, alors que je croyais qu'il allait s'en aller. Il s'accroupie. Et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Granger, mais je vais devoir le faire. Dit le Serpentard.

Malgré mes larmes, j'étais surprise que celui-ci s'excusa, mais de quoi. Je pleurais tellement fort que je ne le voyais pas distinctement, et que mes oreilles avaient l'air bouchés, mais j'entendais toujours ces pas effrayant.

Il prononça quelque chose d'inaudible pour moi, et je vis apparaître une lumière face à moi, mes pleurs ne cessant, je sentie une douleur, comme une piqure à ma poitrine. Je laissais échapper quelques cris, mais je vis Malfoy me couvrir la bouche. La souffrance était insupportable. Une image me parue en tête.

_« Non ne me touche pas ! Vas-t-en ! Criais Hermione en pleurant »_

Malfoy, arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Pensais-je, je ne pouvais pas parler, trop occupée à crier. La main de Malfoy n'était pas suffisante pour me faire taire.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas cousine ! Je prendrais grand soin de toi ! Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais »_

Malfoy ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Je t'en supplie !

_« Alors… Qu'est-ce que nous allons bien pouvoir jouer tous les deux Cousine ? Demanda-t-il en faisant l'innocent »_

Je t'en supplie ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Je protestais, mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas. Mon cœur battant fort, à croire qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine, j'avais une douleur à la poitrine, comme si l'on m'avait piquée je cœur, et une autre douleur à la tête, comme si j'avais reçu un gros coup de cailloux. Ma respiration était saccadée. Espérant que la douleur ne s'arrête, je sentis mes larmes couler, couler, couler. Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'avaient ressenti Malfoy, Luna et Cédric.

J'ouvris les yeux malgré qu'une pression sur la tête se fasse sentir, j'avais l'impression de tomber de haut. J'avais mal aux yeux, je regardais autour de moi. Tout était noir, où me trouvais-je ? Je vis des personnes devant moi, un peu plus loin. J'essayais de me lever un peu trop vite, que je cru recevoir un coup sur la tête.

-Aïe ! Lâchais-je.

Une des personnes se précipita vers moi.

- Doucement ! Ne vas pas trop vite voyons !

Je reconnus la voix de Ron, l'habituelle voix qui me grondait souvent lorsque je faisais la têtue, je n'étais que trop heureuse de le voir. Je vis d'autre personne devant moi. Je reconnus l'odeur d'Harry lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi pour me donner un baiser sur le front.

- Nous avions eu si peur ! Dit celui-ci.

- Hermione ? Hermione ?

La petite voix douce de Luna me fit sourire, malgré que je ne puisse pas tous bien les voir avec mes yeux enflés, et ma douleur au crâne qui me faisait fermer les yeux à plusieurs reprises.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? Demandais-je surprise de voir que Ginny était aussi là.

- Nous sommes venus te voir idiote ! Me gronda une fois de plus Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Demanda Cédric sans étonnement.

- Non, enfin si.

Je me souvenais juste de Malfoy me jetant le sort « Incantante Père Garantis » et de moi qui criais comme une folle, le suppliant intérieurement d'arrêter.

- Tu es là depuis hier soir. Dit Ginny.

- Et il est quelle heure ?

- 19 heures ! Dit Ron.

- Quoi ?! J'ai raté toute la journée !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les professeurs sont au courant, et tu pourras rattraper les cours plus tard ! S'enquit Harry pour essayer de me calmer.

En y réfléchissant, il y avait beaucoup trop de chose qui devait se passer en mon absence, et s'est sans doute passé.

- La fête ?

- Nous ne l'avons pas fait, en sachant que tu étais à l'infirmerie nous avons de suite courus. Répondit Ron.

- J'ai dut annuler mon rendez-vous avec Cho par ta faute ! Dit Harry sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Mais ses yeux inquiets pour moi, me montraient bien qu'il préférait me voir.

- Disons que Malfoy en a fait une avec ses copains Serpents, dit Ron.

- Je crois qu'il est encore en train d'en faire une ce soir. Dit Harry. Il profite de ton absence.

Cédric qui nous regarda avec aucune expression particulière nous coupait dans notre discussion.

- Je vais informer Dumbledore que tu es réveillée, Dit Cédric en m'accordant un léger sourire.

- Vous aviez fait la réunion ? Demandais-je à Luna après m'être souvenue qu'il y en avait une.

- Oui.

Je vis qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler devant tout le monde. Donc je me taisais, et parlais avec Ron, Harry et Ginny.

Peu de temps plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore fit son apparition avec Cédric à l'affut. Il demanda à mes trois amis de partir à mon grand regret, et me sourit pour venir s'asseoir au pied de mon lit.

- Comment allez-vous Miss Granger ? Vous nous avez fait une peur bleu le savez-vous ?

- J'en suis désolée, et oui, je vais bien merci.

- Vous avez de la chance d'être tombée sur Monsieur Malfoy, on peut dire qu'il vous a sauvé la vie.

- Me sauver la vie ? Dis-je étonnée d'entendre ce genre de parole.

- J'exagère un peu, mais il a réussi à repousser un Trivelin qui avait réussi à vous avoir Miss Granger.

- Oh.

Je venais de me rendre compte que je lui étais redevable, redevable ? A mon ennemi ? Si l'on m'avait dit ça un jour j'aurais sûrement éclaté de rire. Mais je devais le remercier.

- Malgré qu'il ait lui aussi subit les conséquences de…

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Le coupais-je soudainement en me sentant coupable de quelque chose.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a juste une petite douleur à l'épaule, rien de très grave, le sortilège de Pétripeur lui avait pris assez d'énergie pour qu'il puisse tomber de lui-même, quand il s'était relevé, il avait mal. Mais Madame Pomfresh a fait des miracles ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Je commençais vraiment à me sentir coupable, j'étais la seule fautive dans l'histoire.

- Le Trivelin a réussi à toucher là où il fallait Miss Granger, ce n'est pas de faute. Me dit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Monsieur Malfoy a fait le bon choix en ayant repéré ce Trivelin.

- Mais comment savait-il qu'il y avait un Trivelin dans les parages ?

- Je ne sais pas Miss Granger, seul lui pourra vous répondre. Dit-il sur un ton mystérieux.

- Monsieur Digory et Miss Lovegood vous informeront des changements apportés à vous quatre préfets. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement Miss Granger, et ne forcez pas trop lorsque vous sortirez de l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore se leva, et nous le suivîmes du regard, Luna vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle avec son regard d'ange.

- Bien sûr Luna, la rassurais-je.

- Nous savons ce que ça fait Hermione, c'est juste horrible.

Je me rappelais soudainement de la douleur que j'avais ressentie, mon cœur qui piquait, mes cris qui me faisaient mal à la gorge, mes pleurs qui me faisaient mal au crâne à force de s'amplifier.

- Nous n'allons plus faire de ronde pendant un moment, dit Cédric qui était resté muet pendant un moment. Dumbledore s'assurera de notre sécurité, puisque les Trivelins étant invisible, il a sécurisé nos chambres.

- Pourquoi « Nous » ? Et les élèves ?

- D'après Dumbledore, les Trivelins nous en veulent à nous, les préfets. Comme nous avait dit Rogue. Répondit Luna.

Nous restions silencieux, et pensifs, tous se posant la même question probablement, pourquoi nous ?

Cédric vint briser le silence.

- Il a réussi à utiliser le sortilège de pétripeur alors que ce n'est qu'un Sixième année ! C'est sort difficile, même pour les plus doué en Sortilège !

Malfoy était le plus doué de sa maison en matière de sortilège. Et il est vrai qu'un sortilège aussi fort n'était pas censé attire dans nos bouches pour accompagner nos baguettes.

Je me rendis soudain compte que Luna avait appelé Malfoy, « Drago ».

-Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom ? Demandais-je.

- Depuis qu'il t'a aidée, me dit-il avec son sourire angélique.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire, oui, Malfoy m'a aidée, Mais je réfléchissais, je devais le remercier, et lui demander de m'éclaircir. M'éclaircir sur : comment il a découvert le Trivelin, de comment a-t-il réussi à utiliser un sort aussi puissant. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé à mon sort.

Tout ce qu'il fallait pour se rabaisser devant lui quoi ! La poisse, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que lui, je l'aurais fait sans peine, mais là, il s'agissait de Malfoy, le Serpentard fier, et heureux de tout ce qu'il faisait. Comment j'allais m'y prendre ?! Rabaisse ta fierté Hermione, tu peux le faire ma grande !

Quand je pus enfin retourner dans mon dortoir, sans aucune migraine, sans bandage quelques parts, sans peine à rigoler, sans m'inquiéter de me faire mal, mon cœur se sentie léger. Je passais les couloirs, j'avais l'impression de me revoir, ressentant les émotions que j'avais eues lors du sortilège de Pétripeur, souffrance, pleur, l'envie de supplier.

J'entrais dans la salle commune des préfets, et je fus étonnée de voir qu'il y avait une dizaine de personne habillés en argents et verts, tous me regardant avec des regards froids. J'en avais la chair de poule, j'entendais des rires venant d'un coin du salon. Et je vis Malfoy, assit sur le fauteuil en compagnie de Blaise et de Pansy. Il ne m'avait sans doute pas remarqué, mais en voyant ses confrères fixés un point fixe qui n'était autre que moi, il me regarda ensuite, son sourire s'effaça, l'étonnement couvrit son visage, et ces yeux disaient beaucoup de chose, surprit de me voir sur mes pieds, surprit de me voir là, tout simplement.

Je le saluais d'un signe de tête, et il en fit de même, en perdant son expression d'étonnement, mais sans pour autant afficher un visage froid et ferme.

J'allais à ma chambre, sous le regard des Serpentards, des regards glacials, lorsque je fus dans ma chambre, en fermant précipitamment la porte, je respirais un bon coup, toujours en me sentant tendue par tous Serpents encombrant mon salon. C'était l'enfer dans la salle préfectorale.

Il était déjà minuit, et j'entendais du bruit encore dans la salle. Je devais lui parler ! Je n'osais même plus sortir, mais il fallait absolument que je parle à Malfoy. Je sentais ma tension monter lorsque je posais ma main sur le poignet de ma porte, faire face à tous les Serpentards qui se trouvaient dans le salon, pour pouvoir discuter calmement avec leur Prince et me rabaisser afin de le remercier.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et sortis de ma chambre. J'avais retenu ma respiration pendant une ou deux secondes. La réaction qui se fit voir sur le visage des habitants de la maison à l'enseigne vert et argent ne m'étonnait pas, ils avaient arrêté leurs rires, et leurs activités. Je scrutais la salle, en essayant de trouver un grand blond aux yeux gris, mais je n'en vis aucune. J'aperçu cependant son ami, Blaise. Sous le regard de tout le monde, je me dirigeais vers lui, qui était assis dans le fauteuil avec une fille sur son genou.

Il me fit un petit sourire narquois.

- Où est Malfoy ? Demandais-je en essayant de mettre toute ma fierté dans cette phrase.

-Comment oses-tu demander après Drago espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Pesta une des filles qui se trouvait non loin.

- Du calme, Shale. L'interrompit-il en me lançant un sourire narquois. Que lui veux-tu Granger ?

- Ce que je lui veux ne te concerne en aucun cas, dis-moi juste où il se trouve. Répondis-je assurément.

Je me trouvais beaucoup trop sûre de moi, mais le sourire en coin de Blaise me rendait alaise, tandis que je sentais les regards froids sur moi. Celui-ci me montra d'un coup de tête la chambre de Malfoy, je lui fis un signe de tête à mon tour pour le remercier. Et en allant vers la chambre de mon colocataire, j'entendis des chuchotements derrière moi.

En arrivant devant sa porte, je pris une grande bouffée d'air, et frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse n'en sortit. Je frappais une seconde fois, il n'y avait rien. Je me demandais soudainement si l'ami du Prince des Serpentards ne m'avait pas jouée un tour.

Je frappais une dernière fois, et impatiente comme je suis, j'entrais dans la chambre sans attendre une réponse.

- Malfoy, je… Commençais-je.

Je m'interrompis face à ce que je voyais.


	8. Chapter 7

Malfoy était avec une fille dans sa chambre, non, ce n'était pas ce qui étonnait la Gryffondor, c'était de voir ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble qui la surprit.  
Elle reconnaissait les cheveux ondulés et bruns de la première du classement, ses yeux clairs et perçants, Maylis.  
Baguette en main, Maylis fit jaillir une vague de poussière verte de sa baguette, elle mit sa baguette sur le poignet de Malfoy, large sourire sur les lèvres, elle contemplait le beau blond se trouvant face à elle. Ce qui attira l'attention de la Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cette poussière verte qu'elle venait de voir.  
Ils remarquèrent la présence d'Hermione dans la chambre du Serpentard. Maylis commença à interrompre leur occupation, mais Malfoy l'assura de continuer sans faire attention à Hermione, qui observait la scène et qui commençait à s'approcher.

- Je pense que je vais revenir plus tard. Dit-elle en pensant qu'elle devait sans doute déranger.  
- Tu penses bien Granger, ajouta le Serpentard.

Hermione referma derrière elle la porte du Serpentard « prétentieux » se disait-elle, elle voulait lui faire ses remerciements, mais venait de paraître soudainement ridicule devant les Serpentards, pour avoir demandé après Malfoy à Blaise, devant Maylis, pour que Malfoy l'ai charriée comme ça, et devant lui. En étant incapable de pouvoir s'imposer.  
Lorsqu'elle traversa une fois de plus le salon, sous cette tension qu'elle sentait monter sous le regard des Serpentards. Un grand et assez fort jeune homme, habillé de vert et argent lui bloquait le passage, il lui lançait un regard méprisant, ce qui commençait à énerver Hermione.

- Pardon, j'aimerais passer. Dit-elle dans le calme.  
- Pff ! Rétorqua le jeune homme.  
- Excuse-moi, j'aimerais passer. Répéta-t-elle avec un petit ton menaçant.  
- Fais le tour ! Pesta le Serpentard.

Les confrères du Serpentard observaient la scène, certain rigolaient, des chuchotements se firent entendre. Hermione soupira longuement, essayant de ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus. Mais le rire du Serpentard face à la réaction de la jeune femme enclencha la sortit de ce que la Gryffondor a essayé de retenir.  
Elle sortit d'un geste rapide sa baguette, et la posa sous le menton du Serpentard, qui avait été surpris par l'initiative d'Hermione, et fit lire la peur dans ses yeux, en sachant bien qu'Hermione était une des sorcières les plus douées du château.

- Bien, maintenant, tu vas te décaler, et enfin me laisser passer. Dit-il froidement.  
- Oh là, oh là... S'enquit quelqu'un derrière le dos de la Gryffondor, remarquant le silence qui régnait dès à présent dans la salle. Voyant Granger, on ne va quand même pas se battre maintenant pour une simple histoire de passage.

Hermione reconnut la voix de Blaise, elle n'abaissa pas pour autant sa baguette, voyant la peur qu'avait le Serpentard face à la Gryffondor, cela la faisait rire.

- ça doit être amusant de transformer un Serpent en Hamster, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Hermione en lançant un sourire mauvais au Serpent.  
- En Hamster ? Interrogea une voix rieuse derrière la jeune femme Gryffondor. Et que vas-tu faire avec ?  
- Ça dépend, répondit Hermione avec un ton sadique, peut-être le foutre dans les toilettes des premières années, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Hermione au Serpentard prisonnier de sa baguette. Ou encore le foutre dans la culotte d'une des belles créatures reptiliennes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce ? Dit-elle simplement en désignant les filles de Serpentard.

Il y eut des étouffements de voix, des filles scandalisées, des gens surpris par la préfète de leurs ennemis les Gryffondor. Cependant une personne qui lâchait un rire assez attirants se fit entendre, un rire masculin et sexy, envoutant la plus part des jeunes filles de la pièce, une douce voix au miel se cachait sans doute derrière.

- Qui aurait cru que Granger aurait pu faire une bonne Serpentard ? S'enquit Malfoy, qu'Hermione avait de suite reconnu après qu'il ait posé sa première question. Allez, dégage Moz'. Lança le Serpentard blond au prisonnier d'Hermione.  
- Tu déconnes ! Si je bouge imagine qu'elle...  
- Je t'ai dit de dégager. Dit-il sèchement.

Hermione reprit ses esprits, baissa sa baguette et regarda le Serpentard reculer à vive allure vers quelques confrères à lui. Elle se retourna vers son colocataire, avec un visage dur, et sévère.

- Tu devrais apprendre à tes protégés la politesse Malfoy, dit-elle après avoir retrouvé son calme.  
- Encore cette histoire de politesse, dit-il en se rappelant qu'ils avaient déjà abordé un sujet similaire.

Il allait entamer une phrase, mais Hermione avait déjà commencé à partir, ne laissant pas le temps au Serpentard de parler, celle-ci entra dans sa chambre, ayant soudainement honte de ce qu'elle avait pu dire et faire, « Qui aurait cru que Granger aurait fait une bonne Serpentard ? » ces paroles étaient dans son esprit, elle s'était comportée comme l'une d'entre eux, elle s'en voulait.

Elle put trouver le sommeil, après s'être retournée dans son lit plusieurs fois jusqu'à une heure du matin. Elle espérait ne plus retrouver ces maudits reptiles dans le salon le matin de son réveil.

Elle se leva d'un bond, se disant qu'elle avait cours, il était juste Sept heures trente.  
Après sa toilette, elle sortit, et le salon était bien vide, il n'y avait rien qui trainait. Elle croisa Malfoy, une serviette autour de la tête, ses cheveux blonds mouillés, étant prêt de la fenêtre, avec un verre d'eau à la main. Il ne remarqua pas encore la présence d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende qu'un des livres de la Gryffondor tomba sur le planché.

- Granger, dit-il après un soupir, toujours pas remise de ta mésaventure de cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers celle-ci, sourire en coin au visage. Pour la première fois de ma vie, et la dernière fois pour la tienne, j'ose te dire que tu m'as épaté.

Hermione le toisa, un petit sourire se fit sur son visage, sans pour autant faire découvrir ses dents.

- Merci bien Malfoy, maintenant je suis la plus heureuse du monde, dit-elle ironique.  
- Tu devrais.

Elle lui fit une grimace méprisant, sa prétention restera-t-elle jusqu'à sa mort ?

- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Dit-il en faisant allusion à sa venue dans la chambre du Serpentard.  
- Oh... Um...

Elle avait du mal à trouver les mots, il venait de lancer le sujet sans qu'elle n'ait pu se préparer à quoique ce soit, elle lâchait plusieurs « Um, euh... » Pendant que Malfoy la regardait attendant une réponse.

- Tu bug Granger ? Dit-il avec un rictus moqueur dans la voix.  
- Non ! Ce que je voulais dire c'était... Um, eh bien... Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait l'autre soir, enfin tu vois... Dit-elle embarrassée. Bref, Merci.  
- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Miss Granger m'aurait remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Dit-il.  
- Tu n'en as pas marre d'être prétentieux ? Demanda la Gryffondor agacé par ce qu'il disait.  
- Oh, mais je ne porte pas de gloire pour l'avoir fait, et je ne le regrette pas non plus.

Il l'avait dit calmement, et Hermione en fut étonnée sans même le montrer. Même si la première partie de la phrase lui avait quand même noué le cœur, la deuxième partie rattrapait l'autre, ce qui était soulageant de voir qu'il avait la bonté de d'aider quelqu'un dans le besoin.

- Tu n'es pas fier ? Est-ce que Drago Malfoy aurait changé pardi ? Osa demander Hermione.

Il fit un sourire en coin à la Gryffondor toujours à deux mètres de lui. Il détestait se faire rabaisser, ou encore faire voir autre chose de lui que la terreur, la crainte et le pouvoir. Il s'approcha doucement d'Hermione, dangereusement pour Hermione qui commençait à s'inquiéter de la distance qui les séparait. Il était un peu trop prêt.  
Le blond alla à son oreille, et toujours avec le même sourire qui énervait Hermione.

- Mais ce que j'ai vu est tout aussi intéressant Granger, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

Hermione perturbée, ne sachant quoi dire, se posait des questions.

- Qu'as-tu vu Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

La tension de la jeune femme commençait à augmenter peu à peu que le silence perdurait. Il avait vu quelque chose, et elle ne savait pas quoi.

- Je ne peux que me réjouir de voir... Que je suis le premier à le savoir ! Dit-il avec un rictus dans la voix. Allons Granger, ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! J'étais vraiment étonné de voir que même Potter et Weasley n'était pas au courant.

Il s'était éloigné de la Gryffondor, qui venait de faire des yeux horrifiés, il n'y avait bien qu'une seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas partagé à ses deux amis, et maintenant, c'était non pas son ami, mais son ennemi qui le savait. Elle eut le regard vide, ce qui commençait à amuser le Serpentard.

- Le sortilège de Petripeur émet une relation entre la personne qui jette le sort, et la personne qui... Subit le sort. Dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux. N'est-ce pas étrange de le savoir soudainement?  
- Impossible...  
- C'est plutôt étrange que tu ne le saches pas !

Hermione se sentit soudainement faible, rabaissée par le Serpentard face à ses souvenirs terrifiants qu'elle avait tant voulu refouler au fond d'elle. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé, et maintenant quelqu'un le savait.  
Il y eut un creux dans son ventre, et sa respiration s'accélérait en fonction des battements de son cœur qui fut rapide.  
Elle regarda les yeux de Malfoy, en ce moment-même elle le méprisait, il avait tout vu, et trouvait le moyen de s'en servir pour la rabaisser.

- Est-ce que tu t'amuses Malfoy ? Dit-elle froide.  
- Du tout Granger, ce n'est pas ton malheur qui me fait sourire, dit-il alors que son sourire s'effaça. C'est d'être le premier à le savoir. Ce qui t'arrives n'est à souhaiter à personne. Mais pourquoi ne dis-tu rien à tes deux copains ? Je suis assez curieux de savoir.  
- Ce n'est pas ton problème.

Hermione n'avait surement pas l'intention de parler de ça avec Malfoy, et surtout pas avec le Serpentard.  
Un sourire narquois s'affichait sur le visage du blond.

- Ton malheur m'importe peu Granger, quoique... Ce qu'il te fait subir, est certes... Assez...  
- ne dis rien ! S'écria soudainement la Gryffondor, tu ne sais rien, donc ne dis rien. Finit-elle par dire en réduisant le volume de sa voix.

La Gryffondor aux yeux noisette, avait le regard rempli de colère, de quel droit se permettait-il d'en parler ? De quel droit se permettait-il de poser toutes ces questions ?  
Malfoy se raidit et perdit son sourire en voyant le regard noir que lui jetait Hermione, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, mais il avait l'impression que c'était différent. Il la toisa, et osa montrer encore le sourire énervant qu'Hermione ne supportait pas.

- De toute façon, toi, tu as une vie de Prince, tu ne sais rien de ceux qui subissent des choses affreuses !

Hermione venait de dire cette phrase en tremblant de la voix, sentant les larmes qui voulaient monter, mais qu'elle empêcha de faire couler. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant ce Serpentard prétentieux qui prenait de haut toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient sur son passage.  
Elle prit ses affaires et sortit en colère de la salle commune en laissant le Serpentard en serviette.  
Il avait l'habitude que l'on lui dise, qu'on lui dise des choses du genre, mais les yeux noisette de la Gryffondor l'avaient intrigué.

Hermione entra énervée dans la salle commune, elle se dirigea vers Harry et Ron qui rigolaient de bon matin, comme à leur habitude. Mais ils virent Hermione arriver jusqu'à eux avec un regard furieux, en posant férocement ses livres sur la table qui servaient pour le petit déjeuner.

- Hermione ? Demanda Harry. Est-ce que ça va ?

Celle-ci soupira pour lâcher une partie de sa colère qui avait été provoqué par Malfoy, puis respira profondément, fermant les yeux pour essayer d'oublier ce qui s'était passé.

- Oui, ça va. Dit-elle sèchement et calmement.  
- Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air contrariée... Osa demander Ron avec un air inquiet de la réaction de leur préfète.

Elle ne voulut pas répondre, elle se disait encore que ça avait été une mauvaise idée d'avoir remercié Malfoy, une très mauvaise idée. Elle regarda ses amies depuis toujours, qui ne savaient pas ce qu'elle vivait à son foyer, alors que Malfoy le savait !

- Hermione ? Tu m'inquiètes sérieusement, on ferait mieux de t'emmener à l'infirmerie... S'enquit Harry qui commençait à se lever pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.  
- Non, non, ça va aller. Finit-elle par dire avec un léger sourire. Désolée, c'est juste que ... Que c'est Serpentard à la con qui... Qui...

Elle n'eut pas terminé qu'elle lâcha un soufflement de désespoir. Harry et Ron la toisa, inquiets, et se regardèrent ensuite. Ils se sentaient protecteur vis-à-vis d'Hermione, comme des frères voulant protéger une sœur.  
Hermione devait impérativement parler à Malfoy, elle ne voulait pas que celui-ci en parle à qui que ce soit. Une panique monta en elle rien qu'à l'idée que cela se produise, Harry et Ron croiraient qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en eux.

Le cours de botanique n'avait pas été intéressant pour Hermione, qui jetais quelque coup d'œil au Serpentard qui partageais sa salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres, des rires, des vannes qui faisaient rires toute la classe. Il la dégoûtait.  
Malfoy sentait des regards sur lui, il n'eut aucune difficulté à repérer Hermione, qui lui lançait des regards noirs de temps à autre. Il trouva un côté amusant dans tout ça.

Vers la fin des cours, Hermione alla dans le couloir des Serpentards, espérant trouver Malfoy. Et comme elle le présentait, celui-ci était bien avec sa bande de Serpents, assit sur le banc en Pierre du couloir. Elle se posta sous les regards des Serpentards, certains la reconnaissaient, d'autres lui jetaient des regards méprisants et menaçants, ce qui ne l'impressionnaient guerre. Malfoy savait très bien la raison de sa présence dans le couloir des Serpentards.

Hermione fut intérieurement étonnée de voir que le Serpentard se levait sans qu'elle ait eut à dire quoi que ce soit, il marcha un peu plus loin des siens, suivit d'Hermione, qui gardait toujours un visage dur. Il s'arrêta, et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche. Hermione resta à sa droite.

- Allons Granger, ne fais pas cette tête, tu ferais fuir les beaux mecs qui courent après toi. Dit-il avec ironie, sans regarder la Gryffondor.  
- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer avec toi Malfoy. Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton énervé.  
- Quel dommage, dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle. C'est la deuxième fois que tu viens me parler aujourd'hui, je suis flatté !  
- Oh... Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je regrette de t'avoir parlé ce matin, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.  
- C'est Vexant ! Dit-il sans vraiment le penser après avoir lâché un rire.  
- De toute façon Malfoy, tu te fiches éperdument de ce que peuvent penser les autres, dit-elle avec un air de pitié, bref. Que ça soit clair, ce que tu sais, ne doit en aucun cas être dévoilé à qui que ce soit ! Lança-t-elle avec un air menaçant.  
- Est-ce une menace Granger ? Demanda-t-il amusé par la jeune Gryffondor.  
- Tout ce que je te demande Malfoy...

Elle prit une pause en plongeant son regard noisette dans celui du Serpentard, qui n'avait plus l'envie de sourire, mais qui le fit par fierté.

- C'est de respecter ma vie. Finit-elle par dire d'une voix tremblotante.

Il fut étonné, et son sourire s'effaça, il voyait l'inquiétude de la jeune fille de Gryffondor, sa voix faisait sentir la peur, il ne disait pas qu'il était touché ! Non, du tout. Mais, il éprouvait de la pitié pour elle. De la pitié, oui.

- Respecte ma vie. Répéta-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

Elle commença à partir, sans lâcher le Serpentard des Yeux. Celui-ci fit de même, il regardait le coin du couloir où elle avait tourné, et prit le soin de se répéter sa dernière phrase : « Respecte ma vie. »  
Il retourna près de ses amis, troublé, mais n'en laissa voir aucune trace. Il aimait tourmenter les autres, il aimait ramener sa colère sur les autres, et Granger était une bonne occasion pour s'amuser, il voulait en parler à ses amis qui étaient à côté de lui pour qu'ensemble ils puissent rigoler comme ils avaient l'habitude.

Harry et Ron venait de prendre Hermione pour lui changer les idées après les cours, ils l'avaient amené à Pré-au-lard, sachant qu'elle aimait perdre son temps dans le magasin de bonbon, et regarder toutes les sucreries sans pour autant en prendre. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde.  
Elle regardait une petite fille manger des Banaploufs, des bonbons au goût de banane qui éclataient en gouttes d'eau en les mettant dans la bouche, il y en avait tous parfums.  
Ron gouttait les nouveaux Bolaclak, un chewing-gum acide et qui claquait sur vos joues à chaque mâchements, il lâchait quelques petits cris de douleurs amusants.  
Harry et Hermione rigolaient à la scène que leur ami leur présentait. Ils s'inquiétaient tellement pour elle, qu'Hermione s'en voulut de les embêter avec ça, elle leur adressa un large sourire, pour affirmer que ce qu'ils venaient de faire était touchant.

- Est-ce que tu as bien pu dormir hier soir ? Demanda Harry qui regardait son ami le roux qui allaient dans tous les sens dans le magasin comme s'il était un enfant de sept ans qu'on venant d'emmener au paradis des jouets.  
- On peut dire que je me suis retrouvée avec des Serpentards ! Dit-elle en perdant son sourire, en venant d'y repenser.  
- Ah oui, Malfoy avait fait une fête, tu y as participé ?

Hermione faillit s'étouffer en entendant son meilleur ami poser cette question, elle y avait contribué d'une certaine façon. Mais elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, et son ami à lunette s'esclaffa sous le regard étonné de Ron.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda celui-ci revenant avec quelque chose dans la bouche.  
- Je savais que tu étais sadique mais pas au point de le mettre dans une des culottes des filles de Serpentards ! Dit-il entre deux rires.  
- Hein ? S'étonna Ron, il faudrait que vous m'expliquiez là ! S'exclama-t-il en voulant participer aux rires d'Harry.  
- C'est rien. Répondit Hermione avec un sourire sur les lèvres, voyant que son ami rigolait, ce qui lui remontait le moral en plus de l'avoir emmenée ici.  
- Disons qu'Hermione a fait des ravages hier soir ! Pauvre gars, t'imagines l'avoir mis dans les toilettes des premières années ?!  
- Beurk ! Des premières années ?! Lorsqu'on passe devant, on a l'impression qu'il y avait un ogre qui s'y ait aventuré ! Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'ils mangent ces premières années ?! Il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent les haricots et les pruneaux ! S'enquit le rouquin, qui s'était incrusté dans la rigolade.

Le lendemain, Hermione n'avait plus entendu parler des Trivelins ou encore du sortilège de pétripeur avec le professeur Rogue.  
La matinée passa à une vitesse grand V, Hermione avait croisé Malfoy plusieurs fois, sans que celui-ci ne lui accordent de l'importance, ce qui était soulageant, il avait donc écouté ce qu'elle avait dit.

Elle vit Harry débarquer les mâchoires crispées dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les rires qu'avaient provoqués Ginny en parlant de sa mésaventure sur un balai en se dirigeant tout droit sur la cage du Hibou Weasley s'arrêtèrent. Il se stoppa devant sa meilleure amie. Sous le regard surprit des Gryffondors. Il la fit se lever de force, et l'amena en dehors de la salle commune, il exerçait une pression sur le bras d'Hermione qui eut le don de lui faire tirer une petite douleur. Harry s'arrêta dans un couloir où il n'y avait encore aucun élève. Et regarda Hermione avec un regard en colère. Ils avaient été suivi par Ron, qui fut aussi surprit par Harry qu'Hermione. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, pour ensuite poser leurs regards sur Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Demanda le rouquin étonné du comportement de son ami.  
- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que l'on te jetait le sort du _Doloris_ lorsque tu rentrais chez toi? Dit Harry furibond, sans prendre en compte la question de Ron.


	9. Chapter 8

Hermione sentit son cœur se nouer devant le visage énervé de son ami, Ron qui ne comprenait pas la situation fit de gros yeux à Hermione qui ne savait quoi dire. Son ami voulait des explications, mais les mots ne savaient pas comment sortir, elle avait la gorge soudainement sèche et elle crut sentir un nœud au beau milieu.

- De plus, tu le dis à Malfoy ?! Et pas à nous ?! S'emporta Harry. Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment tes amis ?!  
- Harry ! Calme-toi ! Tu vois bien qu'Hermione est sous le choc, tenta Ron de calmer Harry en regardant son amie.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, une douleur à la poitrine lui survint quand elle regardait les yeux effrayant de son ami à lunette, qui ne montraient que colère envers elle. Ses joues avaient déjà commençaient à chauffer sous le coup de la pression, et son cœur palpitait face à la peur. Malfoy le lui avait dit. Il n'y avait que lui qui le savait. Les émotions étaient confuses, elle sentit que ses larmes allaient couler, mains elle se retint. Les yeux qui commençaient à être humide, elle respira profondément, en espérant pouvoir expliquer _ça_ à ses deux amis.  
Harry la regarda, attendant une réponse à sa précédente question, Ron ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Ecoute... Harry, dit-elle au bord des larmes. Je...

Sa voix se perdait, elle ne savait pas par où commencer, elle essaya au mieux de ne pas croiser le regard de Ron et Harry, en faisant circuler son regard dans tous les recoins du couloir pendant ce temps de silence qui fut insupportable et interminable pour elle.  
Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait perdre ses amis car ils croyaient qu'elle ne leur faisait pas confiance. Ron lâcha un soupir, et vit qu'Harry avait réussi à (à peu près) se calmer.

- Hermione, commença le rouquin, essayant de ne pas brusquer son amie qui était sur le point de pleurer. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda calmement Ron.

Hermione regarda son ami, quelques larmes coulèrent sur sa joue, rosie par la peur et la tension qu'avaient provoquées Harry. Elle ne put parler, elle n'en avait pas la force de peur que ses larmes ne coulent trop abondamment. Elle ne savait pas comment, elle avait ouvert la bouche, et essaya de sortir un son, mais rien.  
Harry, qui n'avait plus rien dit au bout d'un moment, prit les mains de son amie, et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Hermione, est-ce que c'est la vérité ? Demanda-t-il.

Toujours sans voix, serrant sa jupe qui faisait partie de l'uniforme autant qu'elle le pouvait, serrant sa mâchoire jusqu'à faire grincer ses dents, elle n'eut qu'un sentiment. La peur. La peur de le dire, la peur qu'ils n'interviennent et qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose, la peur de raconter et de faire voir ses pleurs, la peur de ce qu'ils feront si elle le racontait, la peur de faire resurgir tous ces mauvais souvenirs, et de leur raconter ce qu'il se passera pendant les prochaines vacances. Mais elle fut contente sur un point. Malfoy ne leur avait pas tout raconté.

- Harry, elle est assez déboussolée comme ça, nous devrions lui laisser du temps pour qu'elle puisse nous le dire. Dit Ron à l'intention d'Harry mais sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Elle ne se sent pas prête à nous le dire.  
- Hermione, reprit encore Harry en mettant ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione, sans prendre en compte ce qu'avait dit son ami, dis-nous au moins que tu nous fais confiance. Juste ça.

Hermione se dépêcha d'hocher la tête en regardant son ami dans les yeux, il se sentit soulager.

- Tu me rassures, dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Après ces mots, elle sentit encore plus l'émotion monter, elle avait déjà laissé ses larmes couler, et elle ne se permettrait pas de le refaire. Mais elle se l'interdisait. Elle ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse.

- Ecoute, tu vas aller dans ton dortoir, et quand tu te sentiras prête à nous raconter tout ça, nous serons dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dit doucement Harry.

Ils lui firent tous deux des sourires, et l'embrassèrent sur le front, signe de protection, et partirent dans la direction de la salle commune. La Gryffondor eut du mal à se décoller de sa place, mais respira et essuya ses larmes, alors que la pression s'évaporait petit à petit, elle retourna à toute vitesse à son dortoir, en courant presque les couloirs, et cramponnant sa jupe des doigts.

Hermione se trouvait chanceuse d'avoir des amis comme Ron et Harry, sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter, qui l'aimait profondément, comme une sœur qu'ils se devaient de protéger. Mais, Harry et Ron se sentaient trahie par leur amie, ils avaient l'impression qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en eux. En ce moment-même, elle haïssait le Serpentard, qui avait avoué une partie de son secret à ses deux amis. Elle haïssait, maintenant, il les avait mêlés à ses problèmes, les connaissant, pendant les vacances elle les verrait chez elle. Mais l'image de ses amis supportant le sortilège interdit était inimaginable. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire courir des risques... Elle n'avait qu'eux sur qui elle pouvait s'appuyer pour tout oublier, oublier ce qu'il lui arrivait quand elle rentrait à la maison.

Elle croisa Luna, qui portait des lunettes étranges, et se faisait remarquer par les autres élèves. Elle stoppa Hermione en voyant les yeux remplis de haine et de désespoir. Deux choses qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais vues chez la Gryffondor.

- Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Luna sous son regard d'ange.  
- Oui, Luna.

Elle avait mis quelques secondes pour répondre à la préfète de Serdaigle, mais avait finalement réussi, d'une voix tremblante.  
Elle contourna la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, et continua sa route.  
Des élèves, qui avaient vu dans quelle état elle était, la dévisagea à son passage, ou encore chuchotait des choses, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Hermione, et de s'imaginer beaucoup de chose. « Il l'a raconté à toute l'école ! Ce sale Serpent l'a raconté à tout le monde ! »  
Elle haïssait encore plus Malfoy en se disant ça, pourquoi s'était-il mêlé de ses affaires ?!

Elle entra dans la salle commune des préfets, le silence lui fit du bien, elle supposa que le Serpentard n'était pas là, de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Elle s'affala sur le fauteuil, près de la cheminée, et se recroquevilla contre elle-même.

Soudain, un bruit survint derrière elle, elle se redressa aussitôt, sans pour autant se retourner. Elle prit sa baguette, et se retourna précipitamment baguette en main. Elle vit l'horreur.

Malfoy était à quelques mètres derrière elle, il l'observait sans aucune expression sur le visage. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, les yeux bleutés du jeune homme montrait un semblant de compassion, mais elle ne fit pas attention. Elle s'avança vers lui, haine au ventre.

- Malfoy ! Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire à personne ! Cria Hermione sous la colère.

Mais celui-ci ne répliqua pas, il resta calme, et regardait la Gryffondor se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, baguette pointée vers lui.

- Par ta faute, ils sont en dangers maintenant ! Et l'école ? Tu as fait circuler l'information ?! Cracha-t-elle furieuse, ça te plait tant de me faire souffrir Malfoy ?!

Elle arriva devant le grand blond, bien battit, qu'elle regardait d'un peu plus bas. Il n'était en aucun cas impressionné par la venue de la jeune femme avec sa baguette le menaçant. Il plongeait son regard dans les yeux marron clair de la personne qui était face à lui. De la haine, peur, crainte, colère... Un mélange de beaucoup de chose que Malfoy n'avait jamais cru voir un jour.  
Elle était bien la seule personne sur qui il lisait ça. Il n'avait aucun sourire sur le visage.

- Alors être victime de magie noire et subir les horreurs de ton cousin te plaisent tant que ça ?

Hermione se crispa face à la réponse du Serpentard. Il se risqua de baisser la baguette de la jeune fille pleine de haine envers lui. Celle-ci se laissa faire, toujours avec sa même colère l'envahissant, mais elle se laissa faire. Elle regarda le Serpentard, qui avait les sourcils froncés vers la Gryffondor.

- Si tu es si intelligente Granger, dit-il en marquant une pause. N'agis pas en gamine, et appel à l'aide à des sorciers au lieu de tes parents moldus qui ne pourront rien faire.  
- Ce sont mes affaires, tu n'avais aucun droit d'en parle à Harry et Ron ! Cria-t-elle. Mes amis ne...  
- A quoi serviraient des amis si tu ne leur en parle pas ? La coupa-t-il.

De quel droit se devait-il de parler d'amitié ? Lui ? Le serpentard froid et agaçant, le salop qui aimait jouer avec les gens et les torturer mentalement ? Leur faire honte à longueur de journée ?

- Ne commence pas à me parler d'amitié Malfoy ! Tu ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est ! Tu ne comprends même pas ce mot ! Tu ne comprendras jamais ce que ce mot signifie !

Malfoy se raidit et mains dans ses poches, il serra les poings. Mais il lâcha un petit rire amusé.

- L'amitié... Quelle chose magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il simplement.  
- Si tu es en train de penser à tes petits Serpentards, alors là, détrompe-toi ! Ce ne sont pas des amis, mais ce sont des suiveurs ! Des gens apeurés par ce que tu es ! Des gens apeurés par ce que tu fais, et qui ne trouve qu'un seul moyen pour échapper à ce que...  
- La ferme Granger, dit-il sur un ton menaçant, tu ne connais pas mon entourage, de quel droit te permets-tu de me juger ?

Hermione était étonnée de ce qu'il venait de dire, il y eut un temps de silence, il n'avait pas tort, elle avait eu tort de parler d'amitié sous le coup de la colère, alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa vie. Elle se calma, mais n'oubliais pas la raison de son énervement.

- Je t'avais demandé de garder _ça_ pour toi, et de ne le révéler à personne.  
- Oh, mais je ne l'ai dit qu'à Potter et Weasley, ces gars sont personne de toute façon. Dit-il après avoir soupiré. Mais, je t'avoue que je suis assez... admiratif devant la force que tu as Granger. Tu devrais en être honorée !

Hermione n'avait pas bougé, elle entendait bien les mots du Serpentard.

- C'est vraiment très étonnant de voir que tu arrives encore à faire confiance en d'autre personne. Mais... Je suis assez curieux à propos de...  
- je ne te dirai rien Malfoy, tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop et tu en as déjà assez fait. Le coupa-t-elle sourcils froncés.

Le Serpentard resta à regarder la Gryffondor monter dans sa chambre avec colère. "Et puis, si elle ne veut pas qu'on l'aide, c'est son problème!" Se disait-il.  
Elle monta dans sa chambre, le cœur battant aussi fort que lorsqu'elle était avec Harry, avoir eu une discussion avec le Serpentard n'avait mené à rien, elle s'en voulu même d'avoir réagi d'une façon immature en le voyant.  
Elle réfléchissait, elle réfléchissait au moyen d'expliquer tout ça à ses deux amis qui devaient sûrement s'inquiéter pour elle en ce moment. Elle avait déjà du mal à accepter le fait que Ron et Harry le savaient, et non pas par elle, mais par Malfoy. Elle se devait de tout leur dire, du début, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy intervienne.

Les heures défilèrent à une vitesse, elle devait les rejoindre pour leur dévoiler son secret qu'elle avait voulu ne jamais leur dire. Pourquoi ? Ils seraient capables de rester chez elle pendant les vacances et s'attaquer à son cousin, alors qu'elle savait qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance contre lui.  
Il faisait déjà nuit, et elle n'était toujours pas sortie de sa chambre. Elle sentit son cœur se nouer en se levant, elle bloquait un petit moment sa respiration, pour la relâcher et se dire « Ne pleure pas, montre leur que tu es forte ! »  
La Gryffondor marcha jusqu'à sa porte, avec une boule au ventre et dans la gorge. Elle sentait que les larmes montaient à l'idée de leur expliquer. Mais elle respira encore une fois. Et sortit de sa chambre difficilement. Malfoy n'était pas dans le dortoir, ce qui la rassura. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir le Serpentard agaçant qui lui avait fait subir tout ça.

Elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui accédait à la salle commune de gryffondor. Elle resta à l'observer.

- Qu'attendez-vous donc Miss Granger ? Demanda la grosse dame avec ses airs de grande femme de la haute société.

Hermione hésita, et la regarda.

- Grosse dame, j'ai un problème avec mes meilleurs amis, un timbré a découvert quelque chose sur moi que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, et mes amis l'ont découvert par l'intermédiaire de ce timbré ! Et maintenant, ils me demandent de leur expliquer la situation, mais je ne veux pas le faire pour leur sécurité. Que dois-je faire alors ?

Pourquoi lui posait-elle la question ? Alors que la réponse était déjà tout faite, elle devait le leur dire.

La grosse dame réfléchit pendant un petit instant, puis ramena son regard sur Hermione. Et avec un sourire chaleureux elle lui répondit.

- Je n'aurais pas peur de me confier à mes meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger, les amis sont là pour nous réconforter quel que soit le problème que nous avons.

Hermione resta devant le tableau, avec un léger sourire triste, la grosse dame n'avait pas tort, tout comme Malfoy, il lui avait sorti quelque chose de semblable. « A quoi serviraient des amis si tu ne leurs en parle pas ? ».

Elle remercia la grosse dame, et respira profondément avant de dire le mot de passe, elle commençait à ressentir le stress monter en elle, et la peur l'envahir. Elle se répéta une phrase importante à ses yeux. « Ne parle que du sortilège _Doloris_, et juste de ça ! ».

- Dracomanic ! Murmura-t-elle pour que la grosse dame la laisse passer.

« Ne parle que du sortilège _Doloris,_ et juste de ça ! »

**S'il vous plait, dîtes moi votre avis sur les chapitres :) Alors? Court mais bon, je vous avoue avoir été assez déçue de moi même**

**Bref, en espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire le chapitre :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**J'espère ne pas avoir déçu ceux qui sont passés sur ma fiction, s'il vous plait quelques reviews? :)**

Le portrait coulissa en arrière, et la laissa entrer. Elle mit un pas dans l'endroit réservé au Le portrait coulissa en arrière, et la laissa entrer. Elle mit un pas dans l'endroit réservé au Gryffondor, et son cœur battait un peu plus fort, elle serra for son poing, elle pouvait entendre les rires des Gryffondors résonnaient dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la salle commune, elle entendait des voix, et espérait vivement que ses deux amis n'étaient pas là. D'un pas assuré, elle entra dans la salle commune envahit de rire, qui la mettait dans un état de stress. Elle parcourut la salle du regard, et aperçut Neville et Seamus avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron se joignant à leurs rires. Ron la vit, et tapa le genou d'Harry. Tous deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Hermione. Elle paniqua soudainement, elle ne put retenir de montrer sa panique à ses deux amis. Harry lui prit la main, et ils allèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, elle n'avait pas sa chambre de toute façon, donc il fallait bien aller quelque part. Il n'y avait personne dans leur dortoir, Ron ferma la porte et rejoignit Harry.

Hermione les regarda, elle ne voulait pas, non elle ne voulait pas que ses larmes ne coulent devant eux, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher, son cœur avait l'impression de craquer, elle avait cette boule au venre qui l'empêchait de respirer et de s'exprimer. Elle sauta au cou de son ami à lunette, alors que celui-ci resserra l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie, inquiet de ce qu'il se passait.

- Je m'excuse de m'être emporté... Dit-il doucement.

Hermione ne disait rien, toujours en pleur dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Ron qui regardait la scène se sentait mal de voir son amie ainsi. Harry la lâcha, et la regarda. Ron enleva les cheveux du visage d'Hermione collé par ses pleurs. Elle pleurait bruyamment, n'arrivant pas à se calmer.

- Les garçons, je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça arrive, dit-elle difficilement en pleurant. Je... je...

Ses pleurs repartirent un peu plus fort, alors qu'elle s'était dit de ne pas pleurer. Harry et Ron la laissa pleurer, elle se sentait bien près d'eux, elle sentait qu'elle était importante. Harry lui tenant la main, et Ron la serra contre elle, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Mais sa gorge toujours autant serrée, elle se leva alors que ses deux amis la regardaient, elle avait besoin de bouger pour se calmer.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais, je ne voulais pas le dire. Surtout pas à vous deux. Dit-elle simplement, alors que ses pleurs couvraient sa voix, elle lâcha un rire, je m'étais promise de ne pas pleurer.

- Hermione, tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour pleurer. Répliqua Ron, le sort _Doloris_ est un sort impardonnable ! Il est...

- Interdit, oui je sais, dit-elle en terminant sa phrase.

Hermione avait peur, elle savait comment réagirait les garçons face à cette nouvelle, et elle savait ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Quand est-ce que ça a commencé? Demanda Ron avec un air sérieux.

- En troisième année, dit-elle en se calmant.

- Quoi?! S'indigna Harry, devant cette réponse. Comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça pendant trois ans?

- Hermione, tu sais qu'on voudrait te tuer pour ce que tu as fais ! Lança Ron.

Hermione savait qu'ils tenaient à elle, et pour cela, elle ne voulait rien leur dire [ Et bah c'est raté! Regarde comment tu les a rendu ! ]

- Je remercierai Malfoy plus tard pour me l'avoir dit! La gronda-t-il les sourcils froncés. Hermione es-tu suicidaire merde!?

- Harry, j'ai mes raisons, je ne voulais pas vous le dire par peur que vous ne fassiez quoique ce soit! Se défendit-elle, en essayant de ne pas laisser échapper de larmes.

- Bah tant pis pour toi, nous n'allons pas rester là sans rien faire! Dit Ron, toujours aussi frustré par la nouvelle.

- Ce qu'il se passe à la maison ne concerne que moi, et pas vous. Dit-elle simplement en réussissant à maîtriser sa voix. Voilà l'erreur de Malfoy, il n'a pas voulu respecter ma vie. Reprit-elle en regardant Harry.

- Respecter ta vie? dit son ami le rouquin. Respecter ta vie? Répéta-t-il. Tu te fous de nos gueules ?!

Le cœur d'Hermione se noua un peu plus en voyant les regards de frustration de ses deux amis, un mélange de colère et de peur se faisaient lire. Elle avait encore cette sensation d'une grosse boule dans son ventre.

- Hermione, je crois que tu ne vois pas ce que même Malfoy essaye de faire, dit calmement Harry.

La jeune Gryffondor ne voulait pas écouter ce qu'Harry avait à dire, elle boucha ses oreilles, alors que ses deux amis la regardaient avec des yeux inquiets. Ron s'approcha d'elle et retira ses mains. Malgré sa tristesse, elle sentait la colère montait peu à peu à force de voir l'entêtement des deux garçons

- Ecoute, nous, tout ce que nous voulons, c'est te protéger. Tu ne comprends pas ce que c'est Hermione? Le sortilège Doloris est...

- Je sais très bien ce que c'est Ron! Cria-t-elle, en colère. Puisque je reçois ce sortilège depuis Trois ans maintenant!

Ron et Harry la regardaient, et entendaient ses pleurs recommencer, Ron la lâcha et alla s'asseoir près de son ami à lunette qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- Que représentons-nous Hermione? Demanda Harry après qu'elle ait pu se calmer.

- Quoi? Dit-elle frustrée par cette question.

- Oui, Dit Ron, pour continuer ce que son ami avait commencé. Nous sommes quoi pour toi?

- Quelle question ! Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis ! Répondit-elle avec force.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient dire, à quoi pensaient-ils? Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire et manigancer ? Sans savoir pourquoi, elle coupa sa respiration, tandis que ses yeux étaient enflés par les larmes qu'elle avait versé.

- Bizarre Ron ! Hermione est notre meilleure amie aussi non? Demanda Harry en regardant Ron.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Quelle débile tu es ! Répondit le rouquin en jouant au jeu d'Harry.

- Mais à quoi jouez-vous? Dit-elle en essayant d'interrompre leur petit jeu.

- Et si l'un de nous deux recevaient le sort de torture, que ferait-elle ? Continua Harry en mimant des gestes vers Ron.

Hermione venait de comprendre, ils essayaient de basculer les rôles, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider par ses deux amis, à qui elle tenait tant.

- Je suppose qu'elle nous engueulerait d'abord pour n'avoir rien dit! Répondit Ron avec un air joueur.

- N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée? Demanda Harry toujours en jouant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire, car ses amis rappelaient bien les faits passés en en faisant une parodie.

- Si, Si ! C'est bien ce que tu as fait!

- Eh que ferait-elle ensuite? Demanda une nouvelle fois de plus Harry.

- Elle nous offrirait des chocogrenouilles ! Dit Ron avec joie et air enfantin.

Hermione n'eut que le rire dans la bouche en voyant qu'Harry regardait Ron avec la tête qui avait l'air de dire "Idiot". Elle aimait cette partie d'eux qui arrivait à la faire rire même quand ça ne va pas.

- Je reprends, dit Harry en lançant un regard noir à Ron pour qu'il reprenne le jeu, Et que ferait-elle ensuite?!

- Elle nous demanderait pourquoi nous ne lui avons rien dit!

- Enfin, il a trouvé, se dit Harry à lui-même, et que sommes-nous en train de faire en ce moment-même?!

- Ce que tu viens de me demander Harry ! Dit Ron sur un ton qui disait qu'il venait de comprendre qu'Harry le prenait pour un idiot.

- Et que ferait-elle après? Demanda Harry sans faire attention au ton qu'avait pris son ami.

Hermione venait de se taire, elle savait où ils voulaient en venir, Ils savaient qu'elle était sensible au niveau amitié. Ron regarda Hermione d'une façon sérieuse, ce qui l'intrigua.

- Elle nous aiderait.

- N'est-ce pas Hermione? Dit Harry en reprenait son ton sérieux.

Hermione avait horreur de voir qu'ils agissaient ainsi, elle ne voulait pas les impliquer dans SON problème. Ils n'avaient pas une moyenne suffisante pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Alors que les larmes venaient d'arrêter de couler, elle respira profondément pour que celle-ci ne se laissent plus aller.

- Puisque Noël approche à grand pas, je te propose de...  
- Non, trancha-t-elle.  
- Ecoute-le Hermione, ne fais pas ta tête dure ! Lâcha Harry.

Hermione se sentait parfois comme une petite sœur qui se faisait gronder par son grand frère, Harry a toujours été le plus autoritaire des deux entre Ron et lui, il agissait comme le parfait Grand frère modèle que tout parent aurait voulu.

- Merci, dit Ron en rigolant, voyant qu'Hermione allait finalement se taire. Donc je disais, que pendant les vacances de Noël, tu ne retourneras pas chez toi, mais tu viendrais chez moi ! Termina Ron enjoué.  
- Quoi? Lança-t-elle avec énervement. Bon, ok, les garçons, j'apprécie vraiment ce que vous faites pour moi, et que vous vous inquiétez me touche énormément, mais c'est mon problème. Pas le vôtre. Dit-elle en marquant une pause, je suis bien consciente du risque que je prends. Et la seule chose que vous pourriez faire pour me rendre service, c'est d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hermione avait dit ça sérieusement, les deux garçons la regardaient juste, sans aucun regard perçant ou déçus. Elle avait été rassuré pendant un moment, et ça l'avait bien aidé, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux en sachant que ses amis le savaient et qu'elle n'avait plus à le cacher.  
Harry et Ron regardèrent leur préfète sortir de leur chambre, elle ne pleurait plus, et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Harry soupira. et Ron le suivit.

- T'as compris ce qu'elle a dit? Demanda Ron  
- Pas le moindre mot! Répondi Harry avec un rictus dans la voix, elle croit vraiment que nous allons la laisser comme ça?  
- Attendons les prochaines vacances, cela vaut mieux.

Ron et Harry aimaient beaucoup trop leur amie pour la laisser entre les mains d'un homme qui lui lançait des _Doloris_ dans le dos.

Hermione espérait juste ne pas avoir à répéter, elle ne voulait déranger personne, ou bien les gêner avec ça.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva vers le couloir des Poufsouffles, elle aperçut de loin le cauchemar avec qui elle avait parlé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et bien sûr, lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, celle-ci ne fit pas attention au regard de Pansy qui était accroché au bras de Malfoy qui essayait de s'en dégager.

- Putain, Pansy lâche-moi ! Cria celui-ci  
- D'accord, d'accord! Mais je fais bien ça juste parce que j'ai horreur de te voir énervé!  
- Ouais, bah si c'est pour que tu arrêtes de me coller au bask' je m'énerverais tout le temps ! Lança-t-il.  
- Roh... Qu'est-ce que tu es mignon quand tu es grognon ! Dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Une semaine passa, Hermione l'avait bien vécue, elle rigolait avec ses amis, son travail de préfète ne contenait pas grand-chose, Malfoy ne faisait pas attention à elle, et tout allait bien.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, où Ron avait toujours la tête dans le lit, et les bâillements allant à tout va, un hibou vola au-dessus de leurs têtes, ce qui étonnait tout le monde, ce n'était pas le jour du courrier. Mais elle reconnut la soigneuse écriture de sa mère en retirant la feuille blanche qui était dans l'enveloppe verte que le hibou avait déposée.

_- Coucou ma puce, c'est mama__n._  
_J'espère que tu vas bien, j'ai encore du mal avec le système des hiboux même si cela fait déjà six ans que tu es à Poudlard. Tu nous manques, j'espère que tu t'en sors dans ton rôle de préfète en plus de tes cours. Ne te surmenages pas trop ma chérie, c__ela peut être mauvais pour ta santé !_  
_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Il y a quelqu'un qui passera te voir à Poudlard, et y restera pendant un moment ! N'est-ce pas super? Karl a vraiment hâte de te voir, depuis le temps qu'il voulait __voir à quoi ressemble Poudlard, Oncle Billy a bien voulu le laisser, pour cette année, avoir recours à la magie!-_

Hermione avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant d'avoir lu la dernière phrase, sa respiration commençait à accélérer, il lui était impossible de penser qu'il allait débarquer à Poudlard, alors que c'était la seule maison où elle se sentait en sécurité.  
Hermione essaya de se calmer en fermant les yeux et en soupirant, pour ne pas que Ron e Harry ne voient qu'elle commençait à paniquer.

_- B__ref, je te fais de gros bisous, le petit Tony qui avait mordu la main de ton père précédemment vient d'arriver pour un soin des dents. Je t'aime. Maman.- _

Elle plia soigneusement la feuille de papier et la mit dans sa poche. Elle fit un léger sourire à Harry qui la regardait.

La peur commença à la prendre, et son cœur battait un peu plus fort à chaque seconde.  
"Non calme toi Hermione, à Poudlard il ne peut rien te faire... Il ne peut rien te faire" se dit-elle pour s'en persuader elle-même.

Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête l'idée que Karl allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, il n'avait pas le droit d'user de la magie chez lui, il était comme un moldu, lorsqu'il a su qu'il était sorcier, il avait supplié ses parents de pouvoir avoir une baguette de chez Olivender.  
Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Ron qui venait de voir entrer Malfoy et sa bande de copains dans la grande salle.

- Il a encore réussi à sortir les Serpentards du pétrin. Dit-il dans un soupir râleur. Pourquoi réussit-il toujours à faire ça !

Il est vrai que Malfoy était très protecteur vis-à-vis des élèves de sa maison, et juste de sa maison. Il était en quelque sorte l'avocat et le grand frère de Serpentard. La maison Gryffondor n'avait pour l'instant aucun problème, comparé au Serpentard qui en avait souvent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois-ci? Demanda Harry.  
- Ils ont jeté des sorts de métamorphose aux premières années de Poufsouffle, les pauvres! Répondit Ginny qui avait écouté la conversation.  
- Poufsouffle? Demanda Hermione, Et Cédric n'a rien fait?  
- Si, bien sûr, à ce qu'il paraît, il a Malfoy dans le collimateur ! Reprit Ginny.  
- Qui ne l'aurait pas? Répliqua Harry.  
- Les filles de Poudlard ! Lança Ginny.

Lorsqu'on analysait la situation, ce que Ginny affirmait s'avérait vrai, en tout cas en général, les filles étaient toutes à ses pieds, sauf Hermione et quelques exceptions.

- Vous pourriez au moins vous faire discret avec les premières années ! Gronda Drago aux cinq Serpentards qui venaient de s'asseoir.  
- Mais Drac', ce n'est pas notre faute s'ils n'aiment pas être transformé en poulet et qu'ensuite ils crient ! Se défendit un Serpentard.  
- Tu voudrais peut-être être transformé en Hamster Moz'?! Lâcha-t-il en repensant à Granger. Faites attention la prochaine fois !

Drago était énervé après le débat qu'il venait de faire avec le professeur Rogue.

- Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu dis à Rogue pour qu'il relâche ces gamins? Demanda Blaise en voyant son ami s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
- Rogue est aussi attiré par la beauté sublime de Drago ! Rigola Goyle.  
- Vous parlez ouais ! Il a fallu que j'utilise les grands recours avec Rogue !  
- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Blaise.  
- Donnez des cours aux troisièmes années, et faire intégrer un autre attrapeur dans l'équipe ! Lâcha Drago dégoûté du fait d'avoir un autre membre dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Un premier année de Serpentard arriva à leur hauteur pendant qu'il parlait, et lui donna une petite tape à l'épaule. Drago se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Simplment le Prince des Serpentards en regardant la lettre que lui tendait le premier année.  
- Une lettre du professeur Dumbledore, Répondit le minuscule Serpentard avec les yeux pleins d'admiration devant Drago.

Drago prit le papier entre ses doigts et l'examina, il ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune Serpentard qui fut heureux de ce geste et partit en courant.

- Quelle chance elle doit avoir ta petite soeur ! Dit Pansy qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, émue par son geste, elle a un grand frère adorable à elle toute seule !  
- La ferme Pansy. Réplique le blond froidement

En sachant qu'il n'aimait pas parler de sa petite soeur car elle lui manquait. Quelqu'un manquait donc à Drago Malfoy? Et oui, le Prince des Serpentards avait une petite soeur.

- Roh... Qu'est-ce que tu es grincheux le matin !

Il ne fit pas attention à ce que son admiratrice la plus proche avait dit, il lut la lettre de Dumbledore. Et fit mine étonné devant ses amis. Blaise lui prit la lettre des mains. Drago soupira.

- Ah bah... Bravo préfet ! Tu as obtenu le droit de guider les petits nouveaux ! Rigola Blaise après avoir lu la lettre, qui circulait maintenant dans toutes les mains.  
- Putain, j'en ai marre de ce boulot !  
- Qui t'as dit de le faire? Demanda Pansy.  
- C'est imposé, il n'y a que les meilleurs élèves de chaque maison qui peuvent devenir préfets, expliqua Blaise.  
- Et ce débile de Digory est le préfet de Poufsouffle? Lança Goyle. Pff ! Un débile de Service ouais.  
- Un nouvel élève, qui sera dans notre maison? J'espère qu'il est mignon ! S'excita Pansy devant la lettre. Karl Donokane, bizarre comme nom de famille mais bon!  
- Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ce Karl? Demanda Blaise.

Drago prit la feuille qui était entre les mains de Pansy et lut l'information.

- Demain soir. Répondit le blond de Serpentard.

**Impression ? :) Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**En espérant que ma fiction ait pu attiré quelques lecteurs :) Je poste le chapitre 10 :) (Je suis aussi humaine donc je fais des fautes d'orthographes)**

Hermione avait passé sa journée à y penser, à penser que son cousin allait débarquer à Poudlard et y rester pour un séjour de quelques semaines sans doute, elle craignait le pire, elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Le fait juste d'y penser la faisait peur.

Le cours de métamorphose n'étant pas très intéressant pour notre Gryffondor, elle fut bien obligée de suivre le cours, même si elle connaissait déjà tout sur la transformation d'animaux en plante médicinal, elle avait eu le temps d'étudier ces choses lors de son dernier séjour en retenue à cause d'Harry et Ron qui avaient, un beau jour, eu l'idée de les entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch alors que les sorties étaient interdits ce jour-là.

Elle eut la malchance de se trouver en face de Malfoy. _[NDA : Si tu veux bien me laisser ta place, je la prends volontiers !] _Celle-ci ne faisait pas trop attention au Serpentard.

- Tu penses qu'il sera aussi bon en magie que nous ?

Blaise se trouvait à côté de Malfoy, il est vrai que celui-ci avait une voix assez forte pour déranger ceux qui se trouvaient devant pendant un cours.

- Tu rigoles, il est impossible qu'un gars comme lui soit bon en magie s'il vient à peine d'entrer dans une école de magie ! Chuchota Malfoy.

- Peut-être mais on ne sait pas ses compétences en magie ! Lâcha Blaise.

Hermione n'avait pas le moral de travailler, mais leur discussion commençait sérieusement à l'énervée, en sachant que l'exercice proposer par le professeur Mcgonagall était un jeu d'enfant pour elle et le préfet des Serpentard. Elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- Fermez-la ! Il y en a qui essaye de travailler ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Je ne pense pas, et puis ce gars reste juste pour un moment. Dit Malfoy en ignorant la remarque de la Gryffondor. Tiens, tu as un problème Granger ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione.

- Si vous vous taisiez jusqu'à la fin du cours ça serait bien ! Lança la Gryffondor.

- Dommage pour toi, nous n'en avons pas envie ! Répliqua le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Il reprit soigneusement sans faire attention à Hermione qui montrait son désarroi avec une mine énervée et sur le point d'exploser.

Le professeur Mcgonagall, arrivant vers Hermione avec un large sourire sur le visage, la Gryffondor dut se calmer pour accueillir le professeur de métamorphose comme elle en avait l'habitude, avec une mine sereine.

- Miss Granger, j'ai un service à vous demander, murmura le professeur pour ne pas déranger les autres élèves.

- Oui professeur ?

- Les troisièmes années de Gryffondor ont besoin d'aide pour rattraper les cours qu'ils n'ont pas suivis en classe, en étant beaucoup trop occupé à s'amuser je suppose. Reprit-elle avec un ton d'agacement. Et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être les aider.

Hermione ne pouvait pas refuser, elle hocha la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres en guise de confirmation.

- Je vous remercie Miss Granger, ça se passera en salle de retenue, dit-elle simplement avant de retourner à son bureau.

Au moins elle aura quelque chose pour la distraire et l'empêcher de penser aux mauvaises nouvelles.

La fin du cours de métamorphose arriva enfin, Hermione sortit et vit que Ron et Harry l'attendaient, pour elle ne sait quelle raison.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Si on allait à pré-au-lard ? Dit Harry avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Maintenant ? Dit-elle, pourquoi ?

- Harry est persuadé que Cho s'y trouve. Souffla Ron.

- Cho ? Mais Harry, c'est carrément passé d'état amoureux à l'état obsessionnel ! Ria Hermione.

- J'ai essayé de lui expliquer ça, et dire que Cho aurait sûrement peur de voir qu'Harry la suit partout mais…

- Vous ne comprenez rien à l'amour ! Rétorqua Harry.

- Mais c'est ce qu'il me répète depuis tout à l'heure ! Dit Ron.

Hermione avait envie de rire à cette scène.

- Allez-y sans moi, je dois donner des cours aux troisièmes années. Dit-elle avec un rictus dans la voix.

- On te rapportera des Fraisoucœur !

Harry savait bien que ces bonbons à la fraise acide et qui battait dans la bouche étaient les préférés d'Hermione. Elle les regarda partir dans le sens inverse où elle allait.

Les troisièmes années n'avaient plus cours dans une heure simplement, Hermione avait encore du temps devant elle.

Elle se retrouva seule dans la salle de retenue, attendant la fin des cours des troisièmes années.

Elle s'allongea sur un des bancs de la salle, et laissa sa respiration remplir et vider ses poumons, si seulement elle pouvait utiliser le sort d'amnésie sur elle-même, pour qu'elle oublie tous les malheurs qu'elle avait vécu dans le passé mais ça sans faire disparaître qu'elle aimait.

L'heure passa beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait, elle voyait quelques élèves entrer dans la salle de retenue, étonnée car ce n'était que des Serpentards, pas étonnant qu'ils avaient séché les cours, mais pourquoi venaient-ils dans cette salle, ils défiguraient tous Hermione à chaque fois qu'un Serpentard passait à côté d'elle.

- Tiens, tiens, je savais que tu t'intéressais à moi, mais pas au point de venir suivre mes cours !

Elle reconnut que trop bien cette voix beaucoup trop familière.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour toi, j'assure des cours pour les troisièmes années de Gryffondor.

- Bizarre, on ne m'avait pas dit que j'allais devoir partager la salle avec quelqu'un. Dit-il en passant à côté pour poser ses affaires sur le pupitre le plus devant. Je vais devoir te demander de dégager la salle.

Hermione vit quelques élèves de Gryffondor entrer dans la salle et elle en fut heureuse. Ils la saluèrent avant de s'asseoir. Alors qu'ils débattaient encore de qui dégagerait de la salle, le professeur Mcgonagall entra en salle accompagnée du professeur Rogue.

- Professeur, il ne veut pas me laisser la salle ! Dit Hermione à Mcgonagall

- Cela est fait exprès Miss Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Répondit le professeur de métamorphose.

- Quoi ? Reprirent en chœur les deux préfets.

Les élèves qui regardaient la scène, furent un peu plus bruyants que précédemment. Le professeur Rogue les menaça de les retenir après le cours, qui était assez étrange.

- Les élèves que vous voyez là, ont des difficultés au niveau de la magie dans un combat, expliqua Mcgonagall aux deux préfets.

- Oui, mais en quoi cela fait que nous devrions partager la salle professeur ? Demanda Malfoy en regardant Hermione.

- Au lieu d'avoir un cours magistral, nous leur montrerons un cours de pratique, reprit Mcgonagall, ce qui veut dire que vous devrez leur montrer ce qu'est un combat entre sorcier.

- Intéressant, dit le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? Attendez, nous allons nous battre ? Mais pourquoi nous ?

- Voyons Miss Granger, vous êtes les deux meilleurs sorciers de vos maisons, pourquoi pas vous ? Et puis, montrez donc aux Serpentards de quels bois on se chauffe Miss Granger, dit-elle en chuchotant la dernière phrase à l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

Malfoy aimait cette idée de se battre contre Hermione, le combat était après la potion et le Quidditch ce qu'il appréciait le plus. Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

- Pas de magie noir Monsieur Malfoy.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça professeur, Répondit le Serpentard.

- Mais, nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous battre dans cette salle professeur, reprit Hermione à Mcgonagall.

- Je laisse le professeur Rogue le soin de nous faire changer d'environnement, pendant ce temps, j'expliquerai aux élèves ce qu'il va en suivre.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et monta sur l'estrade, il fit des cercles avec ses mains, et prononça une formule inaudible aux deux préfets.

- On a peur Granger ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- Pas le moindre du monde, mais, puisque je n'aime pas me battre, je ne lancerai aucun sort, je m'en protègerai.

- Tu n'apprendras rien à tes Gryffondors, dit simplement Malfoy en regardant son professeur.

- Bien sûr que si, l'humilité et la tolérance envers un Serpentard.

Il lâcha un rire.

- N'importe quoi Granger, si tu as peur, tu devrais juste le dire ! Dit-il avec un air de défi.

- Avoir peur d'un lâche Malfoy ? Ce n'est pas mon style du tout !

- Lâche ? Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, attaque, je me défends.

- Et ensuite tu dis que c'est moi le lâche ?

Rogue venait de terminer, on avait l'impression que la salle était plus grande, et plus sombre, les impostes étaient fermées, et la lumière rentrait à peine.

Le professeur Mcgonagall avait expliqué aux élèves ce qu'il allait se passer, elle alla voir les deux préfets qui continuaient à se lancer des injures.

- Nous pouvons commencer. Nous vous rappelons que vos préfets ne sont pas des mages noirs, ne vous attendez surtout pas à ce qu'il y ait un bain de sang, contentez-vous d'apprendre et de retenir. Rappela Mcgonagall.

Hermione attendait que le blond ouvre le bal de magie qui allait commencer, mais pendant quelques secondes, où elle avait retenu sa respiration en sachant qu'elle était face au Serpentard le plus fort de Poudlard, celui que tout le monde craignait, rien ne se passait. Elle n'avait pas peur, non, ce n'était pas la peur, mais plutôt de l'excitation.

Comme elle se doutait, Malfoy lança juste des sorts faciles à intercepter, des lumières jaillir dans la pièce en quelques secondes, ce qui surprit les élèves des deux maisons, qui gardaient encore le silence face à cette scène.

- Que se passe-t-il Granger ? On a peur ? Répéta-t-il, avec un sourire provoquant.

Tout en provoquant la jeune Gryffondor, des « Expeliarmus », « Stupéfix », « Protego » et autre formules se faisaient entendre. Mais la Gryffondor ne craignait pas le Serpentard qui commençait à avoir marre, il en avait marre, elle ne faisait que se défendre ! Ce qui surprit les deux professeurs, qui observaient la scène avec insistance.

- Mais merde ! Attaque ! Lança le Serpentard, las de voir la Gryffondor ne rien faire qu'à part se protéger des sorts de celui-ci.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Malfoy trouvait amusant qu'Hermione jouait à son jeu. Celle-ci, qui commençait à sentir la lassitude prendre possession d'elle, envoya des sorts d'attaques, des éclairs jaillir de partout, Hermione visait mal parfois, elle ramenait ses coups sur les murs, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Malfoy, et cela énervait la jeune femme. Mais lorsqu'elle ramena ses sorts sur lui, celui-ci devait quand même avouer qu'il avait du mal à arrêter les coups de la jeune femme avec de simple « Protego ». « La force de la lionne » dont parlaient les Gryffondors, n'étaient pas juste un titre, c'était réel, il pouvait sentir la force de la magie qu'elle lançait, il comprit enfin pourquoi ses notes étaient aussi hautes, pourquoi elle avait toujours les félicitations des professeurs, pourquoi on l'appelait Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il comprit tout ça en un instant, elle était forte certes, mais pas invincible. Il afficha un sourire amusé. Elle méritait bien son titre. « La lionne de Gryffondor ». Mais, il savait très bien que la magie blanche qu'il connaissait et qu'il pratiquait n'allait pas être efficace face à elle, s'il avait le même niveau que certain professeur de Poudlard, il aurait pu la battre, mais là. Il devait prendre d'autre initiative, même si le professeur Rogue était contre le fait qu'il utilise la magie noire. Il voulait se battre et rigoler encore un peu face à la jeune femme qui montrait une certaine assurance. Il voulait s'amuser. Il stoppa alors ses tirs vers la jeune femme. Et lui fit un clin d'œil, qui étonna la jeune femme. Il respira profondément pour se concentrer, et rouvrit les yeux, en jetant un regard froid à Hermione, qui ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Illusion Optiquia, dit-il simplement avec un sourire.

Les professeurs ayant entendu la formule de Malfoy, commencèrent à courir vers lui. Mais le sort étant déjà jeté, ils ne purent pas tout de suite l'arrêter.

Hermione s'était soudainement retrouvée seule, plus rien autour d'elle, juste le noir complet. Elle ressentait l'angoisse montée en elle, comme si elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'incompréhensible, elle respirait bruyamment. Elle vit d'un coup, Ron et Harry apparaître devant ses yeux, elle ne comprit pas, ses deux amis ne la regardaient pas, ils avaient le regard vide, comme abandonné à leur sort, aucune expression sur le visage, sauf la sensation de mort se sentant dans leurs yeux. Hermione respira, elle venait de se rendre compte de la magie noire lancé sur elle, Malfoy savait, il savait son point faible, c'était ses amis. Elle aurait voulu crier, ou pleurer si elle ne savait pas que c'était de la magie noire.

- Respectum Propritam, lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, sachant ce qu'attendait le Serpentard.

Elle fut de retour dans la même salle de cours, voyant les deux professeurs aller sur Malfoy, mais celui-ci les en empêcha en lançant un sort exprès pour qu'ils n'interviennent pas, beaucoup trop amusé par la situation avec la jeune femme.

- Impressionnant Granger, mais tu ne sais pas utiliser la magie noire donc tu sais bien que ton retournement de sort de fonctionnera pas.

Il avait raison, Hermione avait beaucoup trop espéré, elle avait oublié ce détail qui faisait que le sort était inutile sur le jeune homme.

- Je crois que je devrais te montrer autre chose, c'est super amusant aussi !

Elle ne pouvait qu'avouer que le Serpentard était classe, avec ses airs de grand Malfoy, et de mec arrogant, il était classe.

Il sortit une formule en fourche langue, qui encore une fois la faisait sombrer dans le noir complet, avec ce sentiment d'angoisse en beaucoup plus intense, où elle ne voyait vraiment plus rien. Elle ne sentait plus rien, et où la colère se faisait sentir dans son dos. Elle connaissait sentiment.

- Malfoy ! Non, je t'en supplie !

Mais pour seul réponse elle entendait un rire, un rire qui tournait autour d'elle, elle connaissait trop bien ce rire. « Malfoy, espèce de sal ordure ! » Hermione sentit sa peur grandir encore plus, elle commençait à croire que cela était vrai, qu'il était là, que son cousin était derrière son dos. Qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lui faire du mal, encore et encore.

Hermione tomba sous le poids de son corps, et retrouva la vue, les larmes coulant, Malfoy venait de reprendre ses esprits, à croire qu'il ne maîtrisait pas ce qu'il faisait. Mcgonagall venait de briser le sort de Malfoy les empêchant d'entrer dans le champ de bataille des deux rivaux. Rogue avait éjecté la baguette de Malfoy.

- Je vous avais dit pas de magie noire ! Cria Rogue.

La classe avait été silencieuse, tous avaient le regard rivé sur la Gryffondor par terre, suffoquant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malfoy qui la regardait, ressentait pour la première fois un sentiment de culpabilité, il savait bel et bien qu'il ne contrôlait pas totalement la magie noire, mais il en avait usé. « Et maintenant Drago ? Qui dois-tu traiter de lâche ? » Se disait-il. Il n'affichait pas d'expression particulière sur le visage, il se sentait juste coupable de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'écoutait même pas les grondements de son professeur, et regardait Hermione agenouillée par terre avec son professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione se leva, et lança un regard noir à Malfoy, qui n'eut aucune réaction.

- Venez, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. Dit Mcgonagall inquiète de la situation.

- Non, répondit-elle sèchement, je vais retourner à mes occupations si vous le voulez bien.

Elle essaya de sourire à son professeur, voyant qu'elle avait été cassante avec. Mais elle ne put pas, et se dirigea vers la sortie, sous les jugements de la vingtaine d'élève qui étaient présents. Tout le monde la regarda partir. Les Gryffondors venaient de lancer des injures à Malfoy, qui n'en tenait pas rigueur, il avait agis en lâche, et pour la première fois, il s'en était voulu d'avoir utilisé des méthodes aussi… Cruelle.

Hermione ne s'était pas calmée de ce qu'elle avait vécu les heures précédentes, Malfoy avait réussi à la blesser, comme si cela ne suffisait pas si l'on rajoutait la lettre de sa mère annonçant l'arrivée de Karl.

Elle était dans sa chambre, regardant le soleil se coucher, entendant les pas du Serpentard entrer dans la salle commune, ce qui l'énerva. Elle avait une envie de meurtre. Elle ne se trompait pas sur lui, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était odieux, et ce qu'il avait fait affirmait son jugement. La Gryffondor n'avait pas l'envie de voir ses deux amis pour l'instant, elle venait de manquer le dîner, et elle savait qu'ils allaient se poser des questions.

Il était aux alentours de 23 heures, elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir, elle n'avait rien mangé car l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous. Mais elle avait quand même l'envie de rejoindre le petit paradis, ou l'enfer pour d'autre, en s'endormant, le pays des rêves et les différentes défaillances qu'il pouvait y avoir, ce qui donnait le plus souvent des cauchemars en fin de compte.

Un bruit assourdissant réveilla la jeune Gryffondor en sursaut, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, à cette heure-ci ? Qui pouvait donc frapper à sa porte avec autant de force qu'on croirait que la porte aurait bien fait par se briser ? Les coups étaient rapides et puissantes. Mais il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait accès à la salle commune : Malfoy. Elle se cacha sous sa couette, en espérant que celui-ci finisse par s'en aller, même si elle pensait que c'était étrange qu'il frappait à sa porte. Il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu pour l'instant.

Elle se leva d'un pas rapide et énervée avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Quoi ?! Cria-t-elle énervée.

Le jeune homme avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle arrête de faire du bruit, elle étonnait de voir le Serpentard avec sa baguette en main, il entra au plus vite, et referma la porte. La Gryffondor de plus en plus énervée de l'aisance du jeune homme, retira violemment la main du Serpentard torse nu en pyjama pour le bas de sa bouche.

- T'arrêtes de me pourrir la vie oui ?! Lança-t-elle encore plus énervée.

- Chut !

Il avait remis sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle arrête, mais celle-ci se disait bien qu'il avait surement une bonne raison de faire ça. C'était bien la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi.

- Quelqu'un est entré dans la salle, murmura-t-il presque inaudible.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait le croire ou pas, mais elle voyait le sérieux du jeune homme, et décida de prendre sa baguette et retourna près du Serpentard.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, il ne la regardait même pas. Malfoy s'en voulait encore de lui avoir fait subir des horreurs en tutorat quelques heures plus tôt. Mais il était certain, quelqu'un était dans la salle des préfets, aucun doute la dessus. « Et pourtant, la magie noire n'agissait pas dans le salon, elle n'était pas assez puissante. La salle la plus éloignée est sa chambre. » Il rapporta son regard sur les recoins de la chambre de la Gryffondor, enfouis dans le noir complet de la nuit. « Il est ici. » Il prit Hermione par le bras, mais celle-ci s'en débattit, de quel droit pouvait-il la toucher ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, en suivant les murmures de Malfoy.

- La ferme, et amène-toi ici !

Il la tira par le bras, et la mit près de lui.

- Maintenant, allume la lumière. Ordonna-t-il.

La Gryffondor dans un râlement s'exécuta, elle fit un geste avec sa baguette pour que la lumière s'allume, mas rien, elle recommença, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Hermione fronça les sourcils, alors que l'angoisse commençait à monter peu à peu.

« Aucun doute, ça vient de sa chambre ». Le Serpentard posa son regard dans un coin de la chambre, beaucoup trop noir à son goût.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si c'est encore un de tes tours je te jure que…

- Et je te jure que ce n'est pas un de mes tours. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione sans quitter le coin noir des yeux. Reste à côté de moi, et ne bouge pas. Ordonna-t-il.

- Sors de là. Lança-t-il un peu plus fort en regardant le coin noir.

Hermione sursauta de peur en entendant un rire surgir de nulle part, elle se couvrit la bouche en essayant de ne pas crier, elle reconnaissait que trop bien cette voix. La peur l'envahie tout entière alors qu'elle avait enfoui son visage dans le bras du jeune homme, qui n'avait sûrement pas quitté le coin sombre des yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quel dommage, c'était amusant de la voir dormir ! Dit la voix dans un petit rictus.

Malfoy utilisa sa baguette, et alluma la lumière à l'aide de la magie noire, sachant bien que la jeune fille allait deviner seule pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire.

Un jeune homme, de la même taille que le Serpentard était dans le coin, assit par terre contre le mur. Ses mèches noires tombantes sur ses yeux sombres et effrayants, un sourire mauvais affiché sur le visage. Le Serpentard reconnaissait ce visage, le même visage que dans les souvenirs de sa colocataire, Karl Donokane.

- Drago Malfoy. Dit-il simplement sans pour autant perdre son sourire. Le Serpentard modèle de Poudlard, le plus puissant d'entre tous paraît-il.

Malfoy sourit alors au compliment du jeune homme, il en était flatté, mais ne broncha pas pour autant.

- Tu dois vraiment être fort pour avoir réussi à me repérer.

- Disons que, dit-il en marquant une pause, j'ai souvent utilisé ce genre de Magie.

- Intéressant, mais tu es tombé au mauvais moment, je réfléchissais au moyen de m'amuser avec mon jouet, qui est si belle en dormant d'ailleurs. Comment ça va cousine ? Reprit Karl avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione gardait les sourcils froncés. Elle avait peur de prendre la parole. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, un nœud au fond de sa gorge.

- Je ne m'enchante pas de ta venue Karl, réussit-elle à dire dans un souffle.

- Oh, dit-il d'un air désolé, ce n'est pas très gentil ça ! Quel malpoli je suis, reprit-il en s'adressant à Malfoy. Je ne me suis même pas présenté, Karl Donokane.

- Le nouvel élève… Quelle galère, j'ai le droit à un gigolo dans ma maison… Dit le Serpentard avec un soupir dans la voix.

- Un gigolo ? Répéta Karl avec un petit sourire en coin. Dis cousine, est-ce que je suis un Gigolo ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Hermione n'osa pas répondre. Malfoy voyait Hermione dans cet état pour la première fois, apeurée, le regard effrayé, où était passé la « Lionne de Gryffondor » ?

- Je peux savoir comment t'es entré ici ? Demanda Malfoy.

Karl lui jeta un regard, amusé en voyant que le Serpentard venait de prendre les devants.

- Comme tu l'as dit, tu as toi aussi pratiqué cette magie, tu devrais donc savoir non ? Répliqua-t-il. Pourrais-tu dégager ? J'ai envie de rester seul avec ma cousine.

- Tu commences à m'agacé Donokane, Souffla le Serpentard.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le Serpentard qui était à côté d'elle. Elle voyait que l'énervement montait peu à peu en Malfoy.

- Je pense que Dumbledore a dut sentir la magie agir dans le château. Il devrait arriver dans quelques instants. Murmura Malfoy dans un souffle agacé en se dirigeant vers le lit de la Gryffondor pour s'y allonger.

Hermione resta devant le regard noir de son cousin qui voulait. Il la salua de la main, et se leva, commençant à s'approcher dangereusement de la Gryffondor qui se collait complètement à la porte.

- Ne l'approche pas. Rétorqua Malfoy, allongé sur le lit les yeux fermés.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Interrogea Karl en s'arrêtant, les bras balançant le long de son corps.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, Granger est mon jouet jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Hermione fut tout aussi surprise de cette révélation que son cousin, qui lui lâcha un rire amusé à Malfoy.

- Je suis assez égoïste comme gars, donc recule. Menaça le Serpentard en soupirant.

La Gryffondor ne broncha pas, elle remercia intérieurement Malfoy, même après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais elle ne lui pardonnerait surement pas.

Bien sûr, Malfoy l'avait dit par prétexte, il n'allait surement pas s'amuser à jouer avec elle, ça aurait atteint sa fierté pur et simple.

- J'en ai…

Au même moment, Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la chambre de la Gryffondor en tenue de nuit, Malfoy était resté allongé sur le lit, bien à l'aise.

- Tiens, Monsieur Donokane. Nous ne vous attendions que demain ? Que faites-vous donc là ? Et comment êtes-vous entrés dans la salle des préfets ?

- Hermione est ma cousine, répondit le futur Serpentard.

- Nous le savions bien, mais cela ne répond pas à mes questions. Reprit le barbu.

- Oui, ça ne répond pas du tout aux questions posées, répéta le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin, toujours allongé sur le lit.

- Je vois que vous venez de faire connaissance avec Monsieur Malfoy, le préfet de votre maison. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Préfet ? S'étonna Karl.

- Ouais, celui qui prend soin de mettre en garde les sales débiles dans ton genre. Répondit Le Serpentard.

- Voyons Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce le bon moyen d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves ? Intervint le directeur. Veuillez me suivre Monsieur Donokane, nous n'allons pas déranger une minute de plus Miss Granger.

Hermione lui sourit et le remercia, Karl passa juste à côté d'elle, et caressa sa joue, elle avait retenu sa respiration, dégoûtée et apeurée de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il eut quitté la salle commune, elle se retourna et vit Malfoy sur son lit. Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la Gryffondor lui demander de sortir de sa chambre, il le fit de suite.

La Gryffondor ne l'avait pas remercié, mais elle trouvait qu'elle lui en était redevable quand même. Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte, elle l'appela.

- Merci. Dit-elle simplement.

Elle referma la porte sans attendre de réponse de la part du jeune homme qui venait de se retourner.

- Granger, je…

Il s'interrompit en voyant la porte de bois fermée. « Voudrais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé. » Pensa-t-il, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire. Il savait bien que ce qu'il venait de faire là, avec son cousin, n'allait pas changer le sentiment de Granger à son égard, mais parce qu'il avait mauvaise conscience, il avait envie de se racheter.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, dîtes-moi vos impressions?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos reviews :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

Hermione sentait la chaleur du soleil caresser ses paupières. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent brusquement. Les coups que Malfoy donnait à sa porte avec férocité et vitesse, les murmures du Serpentard alors qu'elle croyait que la pièce était vide, la lumière qui refusait de s'allumer, le rire qu'ils avaient entendu et la vue de Karl dans le coin de la pièce noire.

« Voyons Hermione, tu es à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr au monde ! Pourquoi as-tu encore peur ? »

Elle respira profondément et expira en se disant que la peur qui la hantait en ce moment-même devait s'envoler avec le souffle qu'elle lâchait.

Sa confiance lui revint peu à peu en marchant dans les couloirs qui menaient à la grande salle. Sans grand étonnement, elle ne vit qu'Harry, Ron devait sans doute être encore dans son lit. Elle observa la grande salle, espérant ne pas y voir Karl même si sa peur disparaissait peu à peu. Les tables allongées des quatre maisons étaient occupés par quelques élèves, la maison Serpentard avait le moins d'élève, comme d'habitude bien sûr !

Elle rejoignit Harry, et prit un bol qui se trouvait non loin et des céréales.

- Salut !

- Harry, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

Harry avait parlé avec des céréales dans la bouche, après avoir avalé il rigola et la salua convenablement.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Ria-t-elle ensuite.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Très bien, pourquoi ?

- Puisqu'hier soir tu n'étais pas au banquet, nous avions pensé que tu te sentais mal.

- Ah, euh oui, j'étais un peu fatiguée et je n'avais pas très faim donc.

- On a entendu parler de ton combat avec Malfoy. A ce qu'il parait il a triché ?

- Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?!

- Les troisièmes années sont supers pour rapporter certains faits, dit-il avec un sourire au visage.

« Foutus troisièmes années ! », Hermione était sûre qu'Harry allait lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé lors du combat.

- Donc il a triché comment ?

- Magie noire, répondit-elle en mettant une cuillère remplie de céréale dans la bouche.

- Il a utilisé la magie noire ? Quelle lâche !

- Je pensais la même chose. Et avec Cho ?

Même si Hermione avouait qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire de Cho et de leurs aventures à deux tant qu'Harry ne revenait pas énervé ou contrarié, elle se devait d'être une amie qui s'intéresse à la vie amoureuse d'Harry puisque Ronald lui montrait bien que lui aussi n'en avait rien à faire. De plus, elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur Malfoy et ses méthodes sinistres au combat.

- Ah, elle n'était pas là hier. Dit-il d'une voix déçue.

- Et donc vous avez fait quoi ?

- Ron était en train de me parler de ton comportement. Expliqua-t-il avec un ton amusé. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, mais il était persuadé que tu nous cachais quelque chose.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle était étonnée du fait que ça soit Ron qui pensait ça et non Harry.

- Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant d'être aussi amusé que son ami.

- C'est à cause de la lettre que tu as reçu !

- Mais c'est une lettre de ma mère.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit ! Mais il croit que tu nous caches quelque chose. Tu ne nous caches rien n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione devait se résigner à lui mentir, elle ne pouvait lui dire que Karl était dans le château en ce moment-même, Harry accompagnerait Hermione partout où elle ira et de plus il se fera un sang d'encre pour rien. Elle pensait bien qu'elle ne valait pas la peine d'avoir autant d'attention de la part de ses deux amis.

- Non.

- Menteuse.

Le sourire amusé d'Harry disparu soudainement, elle leva les sourcils étonnée et posa ses deux mains sur la table. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry lui dirait ça.

- Menteuse ?

- Hermione, tu n'es pas une très bonne menteuse.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, tu n'as pas confiance en nous tu…

- Oui, mais Harry ! C'est personnel, je ne vais pas vous dire toute ma vie aussi !

Elle avait été si directe qu'Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il est vrai que ces temps-ci ils surveillaient le moindre comportement qu'elle pouvait avoir.

- Tu as raison. C'est juste que cette histoire avec ton cousin nous perturbe un peu et…

- On avait dit qu'on en reparlerait plus.

- Non, _tu_ avais dit. Hermione, comprends-nous ! Nous nous inquiétons pour toi.

Elle ne pouvait pas les en vouloir, ils agissaient juste en bons amis. Elle lui fit un sourire compatissant et hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle les comprenait.

- Je t'avoue quand même que nous nous posons beaucoup de question.

- Comme ?

- Pourquoi ne te défends-tu pas Hermione, tu es la meilleure élève de notre maison, tu es intelligente, tu ne crains personne d'habitude, mais pourquoi contre lui…

- Harry, c'est de la magie noire. Le coupa-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien que même si c'est de la magie noire, tu peux contrer le sort de torture.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas si facile. Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'en parler d'accord ?

Harry voulait savoir les raisons de ses peurs, c'est vrai que le sort _doloris_ est horrible, d'une extrême torture. Mais il connaissait sa meilleure amie, il savait qu'elle pouvait facilement se défendre face à ce sort.

- Explique-moi juste pourquoi tu ne te défends pas, c'est tout. Insista-t-il.

- Harry ! Non !

Elle se leva déçue de voir que son ami ne voulait pas laisser passer ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de vouloir comprendre, comme elle ne pouvait leurs reprocher de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

Le calme, l'odeur des livres, le bruit des pages qui se fait entendre lorsque tu changes de page, c'était le petit jardin secret d'Hermione.

Elle pouvait se plonger dans des tonnes de livres pendant des heures. Ici, elle se sentait bien, plus qu'en sécurité.

Elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle, elle se redressa sur sa chaise les mains sur sa chaise. Sa respiration augmentait au fur et à mesure que la présence sinistre de la personne s'approcher d'elle. Il était évident que c'était Karl, elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux et serra sa jupe de toute la force que la peur pouvait lui procurer. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Sa tension montait, elle avait l'impression de chaleur sur le corps alors qu'elle commençait à avoir la chair de poule, elle avait des sueurs froides en quelques secondes. Elle hésita à se retourner. La peur prenant possession de son corps elle ne put bouger.

- Allons cousine, ne te dérange pas pour moi. Murmura la voix grave de la personne qui s'appuyait à dossier de la chaise sur laquelle se tenait Hermione. Ne te force pas à te retourner.

« Hermione, calme-toi, il ne peut rien te faire. » Elle ferma les yeux doucement, en espérant que ça ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'elle puisse se réveiller. Mais non, le contact du doigt de ce dernier sur sa joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient.

- « Je ne m'enchante pas de ta venue Karl » ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Que fais-tu ici. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Ton copain le rouquin est vraiment très mal coiffé le matin. Annonça-t-il avec un sourire et en ignorant sa question. Tu leurs as parlé de moi j'espère.

- Non. Mentit-elle.

- Tu en es sûre ?

Elle hocha difficilement la tête.

- C'est dommage, j'aime beaucoup la popularité, surtout à Poudlard ! Les filles sont vraiment très… Attachante.

- Je t'en prie Karl, laisse-moi tranquille. Tenta-t-elle.

- Et apparemment, d'après une May…Meli…Maybi…Malis ou un truc du genre, une fille vraiment intéressante, souffla-t-il, tu es seulement sixième du classement ? Tu mériterais mieux n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce ne sont que des gamineries.

- Et ce Malfoy qui…

- On parle de moi ?

Malfoy ? _[Mais pourquoi tu es toujours là unh ? xD ok je me casse]_Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers celui-ci. Mains dans les poches et appuyer contre le mur, il les observait.

- Je suis vraiment flatté de devenir sujet de votre conversation très distrayante, mais je vous en prie ! Arrêtez donc avec ces histoires de classement ! Soupira-t-il.

- Encore toi ? Tu me suis où…

- Loin de là Donokane.

Il se redressa et marcha vers les deux individus, dont une était encore tétanisée. Il lui prit le bras et la fit lever de force pour la mettre à côté de lui.

Karl lui sourit et regarda sa cousine qui venait de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Tu sais des choses hein ? Interrogea-t-il son préfet sans quitter des yeux Hermione.

- Il se pourrait, ouais. Répondit Malfoy tout naturellement en haussant les épaules. Bref, amène-toi, Dumbledore nous attend.

Il commença à partir alors qu'Hermione était sous le regard dangereux de Karl, elle prit ses livres de cours, et rattrapa Malfoy qui l'attendait à la sortie d la bibliothèque.

- Ne vas-tu jamais cesser de flipper Granger ?! La prochaine fois je te ferai payer lorsque je te sauve la peau du cul ! Lança-t-il sèchement.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'intervenir ! S'emporta-t-elle en avançant la première.

Hermione ne s'était pas remise de ses émotions, sa peur s'était transformée en colère. Elle était en colère contre elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre devant lui et à cause de ça elle se sentait énervée après elle-même.

Malfoy la rattrapa sans mal.

- Bah merci la reconnaissance.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? Lui demanda-t-elle froide.

« J'n'arrive pas à croire que j'allais m'excuser, pff ! Liasse tomber les excuses elle ne le mérite pas ! »

- Pas très difficile !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Il avait souvent eu droit à ses regards menaçants, froids, perçants, mais jamais un regard remplie d'autant de haine, il ne se raidit pas pour autant.

- Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, je me suis dit que tu te réfugierais quelque part.

- Bonne déduction Malfoy, dit-elle en laissant tomber sa colère dans un soupir.

Elle reprenait petit à petit son calme.

- Et c'est donc comme ça que tu…

- Oui, c'est comme ça. Soupira-t-il ensuite pour lui couper la parole.

Hermione fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun élève dans les couloirs, les cours avaient déjà commencé. Et si elle n'avait pas cette convocation de Dumbledore elle aurait surement été en retard. Mais qu'allait dire…

- T'inquiète le professeur Chourave est au courant. S'enquit-il.

- Comment sais-tu que…

- Tu es tellement prévisible que s'en est ennuyant.

- Je vois et pourquoi nous…

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas me laisser terminer mes…

- Non.

Hermione lui lança un regard froid, et lâcha un râlement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là au bon moment ? Pensa la Gryffondor tout haut.

- Tu devrais en être honorée ouais.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu devrais en être honorée ? C'est simple parce que…

- Non pas ça ! Mais pourquoi t'es toujours là quand il le faut ?

Malfoy soupira et regarda les yeux noisette de la Gryffondor qui reflétaient sa demande de réponse.

- La magie noire.

- Oui, mais là il n'utilisait pas de magie donc pourquoi…

- ça c'était un coup de chance, pour toi bien sûr, je devais venir te chercher pour voir Dumbledore.

- Ah je vois.

Hermione voulait en savoir plus. Elle était curieuse, mais elle hésita.

- Comment fais-tu pour la sentir ?

- Quoi ? Dit-il en dévisageant la Gryffondor.

- Bah oui, nous sommes à Poudlard, nous n'apprenons pas comment utiliser la magie noire et pourtant toi tu…

- Je suis un Malfoy. La coupa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est assez insultant vis-à-vis de ma famille Granger.

- Mais comment tu…

- N'insiste pas, je ne dirais rien.

- Pourrais-tu me laisser terminer mes phrases ?!

- C'est bon satisfaite ?

Hermione soupira de désespoir puis s'arrêta en voyant l'escalier grimpant qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, elle observait le grand oiseau de pierre qui habitait ses escaliers, elle l'avait toujours trouvé impressionnant.

Malfoy fut le premier à entrer en voyant que la Gryffondor était bien trop occupée à admirer un oiseau de pierre.

Elle se ressaisit et s'installa sur une marche en attendant que l'escalier les mène au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Vous voilà donc, venez, approchez !

La voix du vieillard résonnait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le phénix de Dumbledore. Ce si bel oiseau qu'avait toujours admiré Hermione picorait quelque graine de chantiflore.

Ils s'asseyaient.

- Sachez que le ministère est venu une heure après l'arrivée de Monsieur Donokane. Annonça Dumbledore sur un ton sérieux.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec nous ? Demanda Malfoy.

- Ils ont perçus la magie noire, monsieur Malfoy. Un Serpent et un scorpion.

- Un Serpent et un scorpion ?

Hermione ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore parlait d'animaux et insectes, mais Malfoy semblait comprendre la situation. Il n'en fut pas surpris d'ailleurs.

- Ils n'ont certes, pas été étonné du Serpent blanc mais du scorpion crochu c'était différent. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me dire où votre cousin a appris la magie noire ?

- Je ne sais pas professeur.

Elle ne voulait pas interrompre les réflexions des deux hommes, Malfoy fronçait les sourcils et Dumbledore réfléchissait. Seule Hermione ne comprenait pas la situation.

- Quelles sont vos relations avec Monsieur Donokane ?

- Tendues, répondit Malfoy à la place d'Hermione.

Hermione jeta un regard noir au Serpentard qui lui fit un sourire amusé, il savait bien qu'elle allait mentir, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

- Pourquoi tendues ?

- Eh bien… Disons que nous nous disputons assez souvent.

Malfoy pouffa de rire et s'arrêta en voyant le regard de la Gryffondor se jeter encore sur lui.

- Je vois, l'avez-vous déjà vu pratiquer la magie noire ?

- Hm…

- Oui.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prie de laisser la demoiselle parler.

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence et de compréhension, il tourna la tête vers Hermione.

- Alors Granger ? L'as-tu déjà pratiqué la magie noire ?

Malfoy était amusé, il savait bien qu'elle n'allait rien dire.

Hermione se sentait mal, elle se sentait obligée de tout dévoiler.

- Non. Mentit-elle

- En êtes-vous sûre ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Menteuse, chuchota le Serpentard sans que Dumbledore ne puisse entendre.

- Miss Granger, me cachez-vous quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Hermione ne devait rien dire, elle avait beaucoup trop peur. C'était comme si l'on demandait à un enfant si ses parents l'avaient battu et sachant que ses parents l'attendraient à la maison, il devrait mentir pour sauver sa peau.

- Non professeur.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire. Insista-t-il.

Pourquoi tout le monde insistait aujourd'hui ? C'est ce qu'elle se demandait.

- Oui.

Malfoy n'a pu s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire. Il trouvait la situation vraiment amusante, elle pouvait mentir, en mauvaise menteuse qu'elle était, et répondre aussi facilement aux questions sans se dire « Il sait quelque chose, Dumbledore est au courant de quelque chose ».

- Monsieur Malfoy, Votre Serpent blanc dégage une aura vraiment forte. Vous savez bien que si vous l'utilisez encore, le ministère n'hésitera pas à intervenir.

- Là c'était pour…

Il regarda Hermione et rigola avant de se retourner vers Dumbledore.

-… « La bonne cause ».

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de Serpent, de scorpion, de question, de ministère ? Hermione se perdait dans tout ça.

Elle savait bien que le professeur Dumbledore voulait avoir des informations sur Karl, mais elle ne voulait rien dire sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

- Eh bien je suppose que nous avons fini, je voulais vous informer de quelques faits avant que je n'aille à Londres.

Ils quittèrent la salle.

**Alors? Reviews? :D Merciii bien à ceux qui le font **


	13. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Bon je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'appréciera! **

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione se posait quelques questions sur "Serpent et Scorpion". Malfoy s'arrêta et regarda la porte de bois refermé derrière lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Hey Granger.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as rien senti d'étrange ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, laisse tomber.

Dumbledore était attentif au bruit de la porte de son bureau se refermant. Lorsque cela fut fait, il fit un geste de la main dans un coin de la pièce. Une femme aux cheveux long et brun, habillée comme une femme normale aux habits modeste et munie de son sac à main marron fit son apparition, comme sortie de nulle part. Le vieillard l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Je ne m'y ferai jamais.

- Quoi donc ?

- A la magie.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Sourit-il. Monsieur Malfoy a sans doute sentie votre présence.

- Le jeune homme ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est un jeune homme perspicace. Il n'est pas totalement sûr de ce qu'il a ressentie.

- Je vois. Je regrette un peu qu'elle ne m'est pas vue, mais je pense qu'elle s'inquiéterait en me sachant là.

- Je comprends. Puis-je vous proposer des picachoco ?

Le directeur tendit un bol de petit bonbon rond et noir à la dame, qui l'avait refusé d'un geste de la main.

- La dernière fois que j'ai mangée des bonbons magiques je me suis retrouvée avec un sourcil en moins pendant une dizaine de jour. Ria la dame.

- Oh, vous avez sans doute goûté au retire-membre, très efficace pour faire des farces, encore heureux que ce ne soit qu'un sourcil et pas un pied.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

Il posa le bol de bonbon et croisa ses mains pour faire paraître le côté directeur qu'il avait.

- Lorsque j'ai reçu votre hibou me demandant un rendez-vous d'urgence pour _cette_ raison, j'étais étonné en sachant que vous annonciez la venue de votre neveu avec joie dans votre lettre.

- C'était avant que je ne découvre le journal de ma fille. Mais comment savez-vous pour la lettre ? Vous lisez le courrier de tous les élèves ?

Elle fouilla dans son sac marron, en sortit un petit carnet noir et le tendit à Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de sécurité, dit-il en prenant le carnet. Ces temps-ci notre monde subit une hausse d'utilisation de magie noire, nous devons donc être prudent sur toutes les choses et personnes qui entrent et sortent de l'école.

Il survola des yeux la couverture noir et épais du carnet noir. Il fronça les sourcils sur le contenu des sentiments qu'il percevait de ce carnet.

- Puis-je le garder avec moi ? Il est assez puissant…

- Bien sûr, puissant en quoi ?

- Voyez-vous, les objets qui nous tiennent à cœur, nous les gardons parce qu'ils rassemblent un grand nombre de souvenir comme un bracelet qui signifierait l'amour d'un homme pour une femme en le lui offrant, comme un harmonica qui représenterait tous les bons et mauvais moment qu'aurait passé celui qui en joue ou encore comme une alliance qui serait le souvenir du mariage d'un veuf ou d'une veuve qui n'a pas encore et pour ce carnet… Il représente tous les mauvais souvenirs de Miss Granger, colère, peur, crainte et douleur se fait très bien ressentir.

Le ton mystérieux du vieillard mettait la mère de la préfète en crainte qu'allait-il en faire ? Pourquoi voulait-il le garder ? Mais elle décidait de ne pas poser de question.

- J'espère que vous prendrez les décisions nécessaires concernant Karl.

- Dans le cas de Monsieur Donokane vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

- Je suis bien obligée, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. Je suis beaucoup trop impuissante face à la magie.

- Vous avez bien fait en venant m'avertir et concernant Karl Donokane je m'en étais douté.

- Je ne comprends pas les termes qu'elle utilisait dans son journal,Mais je vous supplie de la protéger.

- Votre neveu sera reparti très bientôt, d'ailleurs il vient juste d'arriver, c'est son premier jour.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Permettez-moi d'abord d'appeler quelqu'un.

Sans attendre la réponse de Madame Granger, il leva la main et fit ouvrir une porte dans le mur. Mcgonagall en sortit.

- Je vous présente le professeur de métamorphose Minerva Mcgonagall. Minerva voici la mère de Miss Granger.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance madame, votre fille est une vraie perle !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, elle est tout simplement adorable.

- Et intelligente, ajouta le directeur. Minerva est-ce que monsieur Donokane est dans votre cours en ce moment ?

- Le nouvel élève ? Non. Je ne l'ai qu'en fin d'après-midi pourquoi ça ?

- Avertissez le professeur Rogue qu'il faut envoyer monsieur Donokane au ministère le plus vite possible et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Puis envoyez un hibou aux parents de celui-ci, je dois avoir une sérieuse discussion avec eux.

- Très bien.

Dumbledore prit une feuille et une plume et les tendit à son invitée.

- Adressez quelques mots à votre fille, je suis sûr que cela lui ferait plaisir. Prenez votre temps, je dois parler avec le professeur Mcgonagall.

Elle hocha la tête et saisit le papier et le stylo que lui avait proposé Dumbledore avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne un peu plus loin dans la pièce pour discuter avec son employé.

- Le scorpion lui appartient ?

- Oui, Minerva.

- Mais où a-t-il bien pu apprendre a manipulé la magie noire ?

- Je ne sais pas, il la pratique presqu'aussi bien que le jeune Malfoy. N'oubliez pas de prévenir Rogue de l'envoyer au ministère.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, je ferais ce qui est nécessaire.

- Et donnez ça à Miss Granger de ma part et saluez-la de ma part.

Il posa le carnet noir dans la main de Mcgonagall.

- Vous reviendrez quand ?

- D'ici ce soir je pense.

- Et pour monsieur Donokane ?

- Je le laisserais entre les mains d'aurors, ah d'ailleurs dîtes à Rogue de demander d'envoyer quelques aurors surveiller la maison Granger.

- Très bien.

Lorsque la maman Granger eut terminé « ses quelques mots », elle donna le papier plié à Dumbledore qui fit de même avec Mcgonagall.

- C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer madame Granger. Dit-elle en s'en allant.

- Bien, je vous raccompagne chez vous, j'espère que vous supportez le transplanage.

- Non pas vraiment, j'ai des envies de vomir.

- Oh, je comprends pourquoi le professeur Rogue m'a averti d'y aller doucement, ria-t-il.

La matinée avait assez vite passée, après le retour d'Hermione en cours elle avait subi les quelques regards méfiants de Ron et les excuses d'Harry qui s'en voulait encore pour ce matin.

Pendant que son rouquin d'ami mangeait son déjeuner il ne put s'empêcher d'aborder encore le sujet.

- Je pense quand même que nous devrions prévenir Dumbledore de ce que ce salop t'a fait.

- Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi est-ce que les filles de Serpentards s'excitent pour un rien ?

Hermione remerciait Harry qui avait changé de sujet ce qui agaçait Ron.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'empressa-t-elle.

- Bah ce Karl est un gars comme les autres et ces filles sautent de joie comme des kangourous dans la savane.

- Je pense juste que tu es jaloux de la popularité des Serpentards.

Ginny venait de rejoindre les trois Gryffondors, elle s'asseyait à côté d'Hermione avec une mine amusée.

- Jaloux des Serpentards ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Bah c'est vrai, les plus populaires des mecs se trouvent à Serpentards et les plus sexes d'ailleurs, les autres mecs de Poudlard devraient sans doute être jaloux pour ça.

- Tout dans le caleçon rien dans la cervelle ouais, répliqua Harry.

- Tu rigoles ? Si tu veux un exemple il y a Malfoy qui est le plus doué de sa maison ! En plus d'être premier du classement. Il en a dans la cervelle et dans le caleçon.

- Ce classement c'est du n'importe quoi !

- Tu es juste jaloux Harry !

Le débat entre Ginny et Harry fit rire Hermione, elle porta son regard sur Ron qui était resté en silence.

- Ronald Weasley, pourrais-tu arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi et te contenter de me faire sourire ? Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas que les autres entendent.

- Hermione Granger si nous allions voir Dumbledore j'arrêterais de m'inquiéter! Dit-il en faisant de même.

- Hélas pour toi ! Il est sur le point de partir à Londres !

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Je suis préfète je te ferais dire et ce matin nous avons eu une réunion avec lui Malfoy et moi.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais en retard ?

Ron soupira et réfléchit, comme s'il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait l'écouter pour ce qui est d'avertir quelqu'un.

- Dans ce cas pendant les vacances de Noël tu t'amènes à la maison !

- Quoi ? Mais ce sont les vacances de Noël, ce sont des vacances en famille.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre tes parents !

- Ron ! Stop !

- Mais quoi ? Ça serait super tu ne trouves pas ?

- Vous parlez de quoi ? Interrompit Ginny.

- De rien, dit-elle en lançant un regard sarcastique à Ron. Vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur une affirmation ?

- Oui, Harry n'est qu'un jaloux. Il ne veut même pas avouer que Malfoy est le mec qui fait passer le plus de filles dans sa chambre !

- J'avoue que là elle a raison, lança Ron qui vit que c'était peine perdue pour reprendre la discussion.

Il est vrai que le Serpentard arrivait à faire passer cinq à six filles dans la chambre en moins d'une semaine, et ça à des heures différentes de la journée et de la nuit.

- Ah en y repensant ! Hermione tu m'accompagneras à Pré-Au-Lard ?

- Bien sûr pourquoi ?

- Mais voyons ! Pour trouver une robe pardi ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sotte parfois ! Ria la rouquine.

- Une robe ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Le bal de Noël est dans très longtemps…

- Ce n'est pas pour Noël Hermione, s'enquit Harry, c'est pour la fin du mois je suppose.

- Tu supposes bien Harry. Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Tu es censée être préfète, ce qui veut dire : être au courant de tout !

- Mais pour l'instant je suis au courant de rien !

- BeauxBâtons et Durmstrang arrivent à la fin du mois Hermione, soupira Ginny d'exaspération. Ne serais-tu pas devenue gaga en la présence de Malfoy ?

- Pas le moindre du monde, et c'est quoi cette histoire de Durmstrang et BeauxBâtons ? Pourquoi je suis la dernière prévenue !

- En y repensant, tu étais encore à l'infirmerie quand on l'a annoncé. Se souvenu Ron.

- Mais ça date d'une semaine et ce n'est que maintenant que je le sais ?!

- On pensait que tu le savais, Quand Mcgonagall l'a annoncé à la classe Malfoy devait se charger de te tenir au courant de tous vos trucs concernant les préfets… Répondit Harry.

« Malfoy ! »

- Je sens que je vais devoir discuter avec ce bon con de Malfoy !

- Bon con de Malfoy ! Se moqua Ron seul sous le regard de tout le monde. Bah quoi, c'est drôle non ?

Ils regardèrent le rouquin qui rigolait encore à la « blague » d'Hermione, mais tout le monde secoua la tête pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas drôle.

- Alors tu m'accompagneras ?

- Euh ouais pourquoi pas. Finit-elle par dire. Mais je t'en supplie ! Pas de Parvati, ni de Lavande, ni de Katie, ni de…

- Aucune fille entre autre, coupa Ginny avec rictus.

- Ouais, je crains d'avoir la nausée en restant trop longtemps dans un magasin avec ces filles !

Ils rigolèrent en chœur. Ils connaissaient bien les propos de la préfète par rapport aux filles qui aimaient faire les magasins lorsqu'elles avaient du temps libre ou encore qui profitaient de leurs moments personnels pour mater quelques gars des quatre maisons. Alors que Ginny et elle s'étaient tout autre chose : Elle préférait passer son temps dans ses livres et Ginny préférait passer son temps à rire avec ses amis que de mater ou de fouiner dans un magasin.

- Quand est-ce que tu veux y aller ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce week-end ? Ce sont les soldes.

- Ah super ! J'avais envie de faire un tour à la librairie ! Dit-elle ravie.

- Je peux venir ? Demanda Ron.

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu veux une robe toi aussi ? Taquina Ginny.

- Si c'est pour t'acheter une tenue de soirée et non une robe traditionnelle comme en quatrième année, donc… Harry se tourna vers Ginny et Hermione. S'il vous plait ! Prenez-le avec vous ! Sa robe était tout simplement horrible !

Les rires d'Hermione, Ginny et Harry s'entendirent comme moqueur, la tenue de soirée de Ron en troisième année était d'une laideur que même Ginny l'avait qualifiée d'horrible.

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'y vais, répliqua-t-il.

Les paroles du rouquin ne convainquirent pas ces deux amis et sa sœur.

- Bon d'accord ! J'avoue ! J'ai demandé à maman de m'envoyer de l'argent pour pouvoir m'acheter un truc potable !

Harry et Hermione rigolaient encore jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose en se remémorant les souvenirs de la robe de Ron durant la dernière visite des élève de BeauxBâtons et de Durmstrang. Elle était étonnée de voir qu'il y avait un groupe de Serpentard dans la salle, à leur passage certains leur jetait des regards supérieur comme seul les Serpentards pouvaient donner.

- Vous pensez qu'ils forment une secte ou un truc du genre ? Chuchota Ron pour ne pas que les Serpentards ne l'entendent.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Harry.

Ils s'asseyaient à leurs places habituelles et elle se joignit à eux en sachant que sa place devait se trouver au fond de la salle.

- Je ne sais pas mais ils sont bizarres ! Toujours entre eux, ils font les coups entre eux aux autres, ils organisent toujours des trucs entre eux, ils prennent leurs pieds entre eux !

- Personnellement plus je me tiens loin de ces Serpents mieux je me porte. S'enquit Harry.

La vision de Malfoy et Maylis lui revint soudainement, ne croyez pas que c'était parce qu'il était avec elle ! Non bien sûr que non, elle n'a pas si mauvais goût quand même disait-elle _[NDA : Tu parles :p]_ mais cette poussière verte qu'avait fait apparaître Maylis l'intriguait ! C'était sans doute une sorte de drogue magique ! Elle en parla à Harry et Ron.

- Ah, non c'est juste de la Mailik, réagit Ron.

- Et qu'est-ce que de la Mailik au juste ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Harry explique-lui toi, je suis pas du tout doué dans les explications.

- C'est une sorte de drogue… Magique.

- Une drogue magique ? Ça existe ? S'étonna Hermione.

- En fait non, ce n'est pas une drogue, enfin si… Non ! Enfin…

- Harry tu m'embrouilles. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui, moi aussi. Dit-il.

- De la drogue magique ouais ! C'est assez efficace ! Ajouta le rouquin.

- Quoi tu en as pris ?! Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Gronda son amie.

- Calme-toi, ça n'a pas les mêmes effets que la drogue moldu. Intervint Harry. Disons juste que ça fait juste planer et que ça ne détruit pas la santé ? _[NDA : Bah __oui, on peut bien rêver d'une drogue qui n'anéantie personne, ça serait bien si ça se faisait de même sur terre.]_

Il n'était pas sûr dans ce qu'il disait ce qui arrivait à inquiéter un peu plus Hermione. Ron soupira et regarda son amie.

- C'est juste un sentiment de bien-être, il peut te remémorer de bon moment que tu as passé.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, avec Georges nous en prenions souvent !

- Mais si cela donne un sentiment de bien-être, pourquoi tout le monde n'en prend pas ?

- Il y a aussi des effets négatifs avec la Mailik, expliqua Ron, si tu en prends trop tu peux être désorienté entre le monde des souvenirs et le monde réel. Il ne faudrait pas en prendre beaucoup. Et puis, ça peut aussi te remémorer des souvenirs désastreux. Il y aussi cette raison.

- Et tu oses dire que tu es nul en explications ? Râla Harry.

- Donc vous voulez dire que c'est dangereux.

- Non, enfin oui, si tu es désespéré au point de vouloir revoir tes souvenirs.

- Tu es sûr que Malfoy en prend ? Demanda Harry.

- Bah ouais, Maylis lui en a injecté avec sa baguette.

- Et la couleur est verte ? M'interrogea Ron.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'aurais plutôt pensé que la couleur aurait été noir ou un truc du genre pour Malfoy !

- Noir ? Pourquoi ?

- La Mailik prend la couleur de « l'aura du souvenir » que veut voir la personne. Par exemple, si la couleur de la poussière est rouge, c'est que ton souvenir est un souvenir amoureux, enfaite tout dépend de la personne.

« La Mailik prend la couleur de l'aura du souvenir que veut voir la personne » C'était intéressant.

Mcgonagall exigeait que dès à présent les deux préfets soient l'un à côté de l'autre pour montrer un exemple d'union entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, ce qui avait le don de rendre Hermione hors d'elle. La plus part du temps depuis un moment ils ne faisaient que se disputer. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout c'était lorsqu'ils ne s'adressaient pas du tout la parole.

Lorsque Mcgonagall entrait dans la salle suivit d'élèves qui venaient aussi d'arriver, Elle rejoignit sa place où son voisin était déjà installé. Il n'accorda aucun regard à Hermione, ils restèrent silencieux et ils n'avaient plus parlé ensemble depuis la sortie du bureau de Dumbledore malgré ses innombrables questions qui traversaient son esprit comme : Qu'est-ce que le Serpent blanc ? Le Scorpion ? En quoi le ministère et la magie noire avec avoir avec ? _[NDA : T'inquiètes nous aussi nous nous posons des__ questions sur ça x)]_

Le cours commença : Métamorphoser son ombre en son double.

Un cours passionnément intéressant, Hermione avait déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus, transformé son ombre en son double était quelque chose de risqué, la potion de vampire amoureux était nécessaire.

Mcgonagall donnait un exercice qui allait occuper tout le monde pendant le reste de l'heure, elle se dirigeait ensuite vers le pupitre des deux préfets avec un paquet dans la main.

- Tenez Miss Granger, c'est de la part du professeur Dumbledore il vous salut chaleureusement d'ailleurs.

Elle saisit le paquet que lui tendait son professeur de métamorphose, intriguée, elle ouvrit le paquet et sortit une feuille de papier. Mais le paquet contenait quelque chose d'autre. Elle enfouit sa main à l'intérieur et toucha un objet qu'elle crut reconnaître au toucher. Lorsqu'elle le sorti elle fut bouche bée : Son journal était là.

Elle resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, ce petit carnet était son petit refuge lorsqu'elle subissait les méfaits que lui accordait régulièrement Karl pendant les vacances, elle y mettait souffrance, pleurs, cris, craintes, peurs… Elle y mettait tout.

Frustrée elle le posa sur la pile de livre qui était près d'elle, les mains toutes tremblotantes.

Elle déplia le papier plier en quatre et reconnut soigneusement l'écriture de sa mère, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle devrait être heureuse de recevoir une lettre de sa maman, mais là ce ne fut pas le problème, le vrai c'était que cette lettre était accompagner du carnet.

Elle referma le bout de papier sans le lire, elle avait peur de le faire, peur de découvrir ce que sa mère a à lui dire. Elle le mit dans le journal, si Dumbledore lui avait fait envoyer ça, c'était qu'il avait sûrement lu, non ? Se disait-elle. Impossible !

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le bureau de Dumby'.

Elle tourna son regard surprit mais encore perdue sur le Serpentard qui écrivait.

- Tu m'as juste demandée si j'avais ressentie quelque chose pas s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Répliquait-elle en chuchotant toujours sous le choc de l'arrivé de ce colis.

- Pourquoi tu ne lis pas la lettre de ta mère ?

- Parce que je… Attends, mais comment tu sais que c'est ma mère ?

Les yeux de celui-ci se posèrent sur Hermione, la couleur gris acier de ses pupilles la fit refroidir sur place.

- Malfoy, comment sais-tu que c'est ma mère ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre. Souffla-t-il en continuant le travail demandé.

- Quoi ? Mais Malfoy ! Comment sais-tu que c'est ma mère merde.

- Pas besoin d'être insolente Granger.

- Pourtant tu l'es tout le temps avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas de même !

Il se tut, Hermione attendait une réponse de sa part, mais rien ne sortit. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il est vrai qu'il avait su pour ce matin, mais il ne savait pas que c'était sa mère.

- Tu veux savoir ?

- Ouais !

- Je suis télépathe, ricana-t-il.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule tu veux !

- Non, je n'ai pas envie.

Elle soupirait d'exaspération en pensant que peut-être il était pour quelque chose dans l'envoi de cette lettre, non bien sûr que non, Drago Malfoy ne ferait pas ça pour elle.

En voyant l'expression d'interrogation de sa voisine, il soupira et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un papier qu'elle reconnut d'aussi tôt.

- Ma lettre ? Tu as osé pénétrer dans ma chambre ?!

Il tenait la lettre de sa mère qui la prévenait de l'arrivée de Karl entre les doigts.

- Ouais. Répondit le Serpentard simplement.

- « Ouais » ? Mais surtout ne te gêne pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec la lettre de ma mère !

- Ca trainait dans ta salle de bain, donc je l'ai ramassée et voilà.

Elle essayait de la lui prendre des mains, mais en vain, il était un peu plus grand qu'elle et avait de long bras.

- Rends-la-moi ! Et puis je ne vois pas la relation de cette lettre avec celle que j'ai reçue maintenant !

- J'ai reconnu l'écriture.

- Tu l'as lu en plus !

- Bah ouais.

Hermione était dégoûtée, il n'avait aucun respect à l'intimité d'une personne ?

- Pourquoi t'es entrée dans ma chambre ?! Pour voler une de mes petites culottes peut-être !

- Ne Rêve pas trop, des petites culottes je peux en avoir autant que je veux. Et perso, je les aime pas trop ces trucs, je préfère le léger ! Ria-t-il. Et puis j'n'avais plus de pâte dentifrice, donc j'ai voulu emprunter la tienne !

- Putain ! Mais tu me la passes !

Ils commençaient à déranger quelques élèves autour, qui s retournaient pour observer la scène, il la lui rendit avec un rire à la bouche.

- Tu devrais sérieusement apprendre le respect Malfoy ! Lança-t-elle toujours dégoûté.

Mcgonagall avait été attiré par le nombre d'élève déconcentrés par les deux préfets.

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy ? Veuillez venir s'il vous plait !

- Super ! Bravo Malfoy !

- Parce que c'est de ma faute peut-être ?

- Entièrement !

**Et voilà :) Lâchez les reviews :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre 12 :) Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture **

**Pour le "Serpent et Scorpion" l'explication se trouve dans les chapitres à suivre :)**

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent le bureau de leur professeur de métamorphose.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous faites autant de remue-ménage à l'arrière ?  
- C'est sa faute. Répondit la Gryffondor.  
- En quoi ça serait de ma faute sérieusement ? T'es pire qu'une gamine Granger !  
- Et c'est moi qui suis pire qu'une gamine maintenant ?!  
- Pour de la pâte dentifrice ?! Ouais c'est toi la gamine !  
- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas QUE pour la pâte dentifrice !  
- ça Suffit ! Vous êtes censés être symbole d'unité pour vos camarades !  
- Vous déconnez là ? Je ne m'entendrais jamais avec quelqu'un de Gryffondor et encore moins avec elle !  
- Au moins nous sommes d'accord là-dessus ! Répliqua-t-elle sarcastique.  
- Ce qui nous prouve que vous pouvez être d'accord sur quelque chose ! Mais vous devez montrer l'exemple, cette guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qui a duré des siècles maintenant est tout simplement ridicule !  
- Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais ce n'est pas une guerre entre Serpent et Griffon ! C'est juste une bataille entre débile et quelqu'un de polie ! Dit Hermione en lançant un regard froid au Serpentard.  
- Pff ! C'est ça. Je ne vois pas en quoi la politesse vient faire là-dedans.  
- Avoir de la politesse signifie avoir du respect ! Mais bien sûr comme tu n'es pas poli tu ne peux pas le savoir !  
- Arrêtez ! Je pense plus que c'est une bataille entre Serpent et Lionne. Et cela est tout simplement...  
- Lionne ? La coupa-t-il. Un vrai petit chat vous voulez dire ?  
- La ferme Lézard !  
- J'en ai assez entendu ! Vous règlerez vos problèmes plus tard, je vous demande juste de ne pas perturber la classe ou je retirerais 50 points à chacune de vos maisons !

En retournant à leurs places Hermione jeta un regard noir à Malfoy qui était plus amusée qu'énervée, les quelques élèves qui avaient envie de voir continuer le round entre Serpent et Lionne, comme l'avait dit Mcgonagall, chuchotaient des choses entre eux.

- Fier de toi peut-être ? Lança-t-elle froide.  
- C'était assez drôle, n'est-ce pas « La lionne » ?  
- Espèce de sal lézard !  
- C'est vraiment amusant de te voir énerver.  
- Je te préviens Malfoy, n'entre plus jamais dans ma chambre pour me prendre quoique ce soit ! Le menaçais-t-elle.  
- D'accord. Ria-t-il.

Le ton qu'avait employé le Serpentard montrait bien qu'il ne prenait pas au sérieux ce que disait sa voisine.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la mort que je sois entré dans ta chambre, tu l'as bien fait pendant que je n'étais pas là.

Elle décida de ne pas continuer cette discussion avec lui, car il avait raison, il fallait l'avouer, elle était entrée dans sa chambre sans sa permission ! Mais elle n'avait aucunement l'idée d'aller lire les lettres que sa mère lui avait envoyées !_[NDA : En gros t'es cassée quoi x)_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Hermione était dans la salle commune des rouge et or, la cheminée allumée, elle se posait des questions sur son carnet, sur ce que contenait la lettre de sa mère et sur Karl, elle ne l'avait pas croisé de toute la journée, ce qui était étonnant elle en fut heureuse mais étonnée.  
Harry et Ron étaient à leur entraînement de Quidditch et elle s'ennuyait. Ginny arriva avec un grand sourire au visage, elle s'assied à côté de sa préfète.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
- Oh pour rien.  
- La dernière fois que tu as souris ainsi c'était... Lorsqu'Harry t'a accompagnée au chemin de traverse !  
- Si tu le dis, mais cette fois-ci c'est parce qu'il est tombé de son balai !  
- Quoi ? Et ça te fait sourire ?  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est de sa faute et puis...  
- Et en quoi est-ce de sa faute ?

Ginny marqua une pause et regarda Hermione avec attention.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.  
- Quoi donc ? L'interrogea-t-elle.  
- Eh bien... Comme tu sais Harry court après Cho...

Elle l'avait dit avec difficulté. Hermione connaissait l'amour d'Harry pour Cho, elle connaissait aussi l'amour de Ginny pour Harry.

- Quand il est venu à la maison pendant les vacances... Nous... Enfin, tu vois quoi... Nous...  
- Vous ?

Elle ne comprenant effectivement pas ce que voulait dire tous ces « nous ».

- Pourquoi es-tu si... Innocente Hermione ? Ria-t-elle. Nous avons...  
- Ginny, vas droit au but parce que je ne comprends vraiment pas !  
- Nous avons... Ah Hermione ! Fais un effort je t'en prie !  
- Donne-moi un petit indice tu veux ?!  
- Nous avons... Cou...  
- Ché ?! Non sérieux !

Elle mit sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione qui était bouche bée à cette nouvelle, si Ron avait su ça, Harry aurait fini dans une casserole pour l'un des dîners servis à la famille Weasley.

- Chut ! Ne crie pas !  
- Attends, Toi et Harry ?! J'espère que vous vous êtes protégés !  
- Oui, il avait utilisé le sort de protection _[NDA : Oui, oui j'invente]_  
- Non mais si Ron le savait...  
- Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne saura rien ! Personne n'est au courant à part toi !  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire... Harry et toi ?! Tu as dut te sentir comme un petit ange, non ?  
- Ouais, ricana l'amie la rouquine, mais depuis, nous ne nous parlons plus comme avant, il est distant et j'ai l'impression qu'il regrette...  
- Ah je vois, et c'est donc pour ça que tu es heureuse qu'il tombe de son balai ?

« Harry ? Et Ginny ?! Non ! Sérieusement ?! »

- Oui, depuis le début il fait tout pour m'éviter, il parle tout le temps de Cho et je ne sais pas quoi faire !  
- Tu as essayé d'en parler avec lui ?  
- Parler avec lui ? Tout ce que nous arrivons à faire c'est de nous disputer ou débattre sur des sujets débiles !  
- J'ai remarqué. Mais essaye de parler avec lui seul à seule. Ça pourrait sans doute marcher et ça te permettra de comprendre pourquoi il agit ainsi.

Hermione essayait de rassurer sa meilleure amie, mais elle savait qu'Harry aimait Ginny mais pas de la même façon que celle-ci.

- Oui, tu as surement raison.  
- Toi et Harry !  
- Hermione !

Ginny fit taire Hermione et les fit sortir de la salle commune pour prendre l'air.

Alors qu'elles se baladaient dans les différents couloirs du château, elle croisait une petite fille qui s'arrêta de suite face à Ginny.

- Salut Abby, comme vas-tu aujourd'hui ?  
- ça peut aller, je suis encore un peu malade mais ça va.

Une jeune petite fille brune, aux cheveux courts, aux joues roses et aux airs de petit ange était face aux deux Gryffondors.

- Abby, je te présente Hermione Granger, Hermione je te présente Abby Pregots.  
- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Abby, la salua-t-elle avec un sourire au visage.  
- Bonjour.

Son sourire de petite fille innocente me fit chaud au cœur, mais elle me semblait un peu trop jeune pour être une fille de première année.

- Tu as quel âge ?  
- 7 ans ! Se réjouit-elle de voir autant d'intérêt de la part de la Gryffondor.  
- 7 ans ? S'étonnait Hermione en regardant Ginny.  
- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, chuchota-t-elle.  
- Où vous allez ?  
- Nous nous baladions, tu veux nous accompagner ? Lui proposa Hermione.  
- Oh oui !

Elle sauta sur ses petites jambes de fille de 7 ans ce qui fit rire les deux aînées. Abby se plaça aux côtés d'Hermione, qui était surprise de voir que la petite fille mettait une soudaine confiance en elle.

- Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose ?  
- Oui.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et s'accroupie pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite fille, d'un geste elle fit apparaître deux petits papillons, après qui allaient courir la petite Abby.  
Cela l'occupait pendant que les deux grandes parlaient.

- Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour être à Poudlard, qui est-ce ? Dit Hermione en se relevant.  
- Abby Pregots, c'est la nièce de Mcgonagall. Elle est là seulement jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.  
- Ah je vois, mais c'est vrai petit chou ! Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec ses parents ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Mcgonagall la laisse gambader un peu partout dans l'école en la surveillant, mais personne ne sait pourquoi elle est ici. Mais tu as raison, Abby est vraiment une fille adorable !  
- Tu parles qu'elle est adorable !  
- J'ai vu qu'elle s'est vite attachée à toi.  
- Un peu trop vite à mon goût, ça m'intrigue d'ailleurs.  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est comme ça avec toutes les filles qu'elle a rencontré jusqu'à maintenant.  
- Pourquoi « Toutes les filles » ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer, enfait elle ne laisse pas les mecs l'approcher, quand Seamus a voulu lui donner des chocolats elle a couru dans les jupes de Mcgonagall.  
- Peut-être qu'elle est traumatisée par quelque chose.  
- Sans doute.  
- Et est-ce qu'elle a le droit d'être là ? Elle ne devrait pas être à l'école pour enfant ?  
- Dumbledore est au courant et a accepté de la garder ici pour Mcgonagall.

Elles regardaient le petit mystère qui courait après deux papillons qui disparurent aussitôt que la petite fille les avait attrapés, Hermione aimait les enfants, leurs petits yeux tout rond et mignons, leurs joues toutes roses et leurs sourires innocents la faisaient craquer.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Le dîner arrivait et c'était le moment où Hermione sentait son angoisse monter à un point culminant, elle s'inquiétait du fait que Karl ne soit pas encore apparu, il ne restait jamais aussi longtemps en retrait.

- Hermione ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Ron, qui semblait s'inquiéter.

- Oui, oui, ça va.  
- C'est encore ton cousin qui te tracasse ? Dis comment il s'appelle d'ailleurs ?  
- Non ce n'est pas lui, mentis-je à contre cœur. Pourquoi ça doit tourner autour de lui ? Et son nom n'a pas d'importance.  
- Bien sûr que si ça a de l'importance ! Nous pourrons mieux cerner comment il est, comment il s'appelle...  
- Continue à manger ton poulet Ron, râla Harry.

Harry était plutôt grincheux ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ?  
- Il est tombé de son balai tout à l'heure ! Se moqua Ron.  
- D'habitude ça ne m'arrive pas !

Hermione retint un rire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Ginny qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?;  
- Je ne sais pas, on a surement dut jeter un sort à mon balai !  
- Oh, c'n'est pas de bol ça ! Ajouta Ginny.

Je ne me doutais pas que Ginny soit derrière tout ça, bien que je croie qu'elle n'avait rien avoir là-dedans puisqu'elle ne m'avait pas précisée qu'elle avait utilisé la magie pour faire tomber Harry de son balai.

- Hey Hermione ! Regarde c'est Abby !

Hermione leva encore ses yeux vers son amie, elle savait que Ginny rigolait du fait qu'Harry soit tombé, mais ne pensait pas que c'était elle qui avait ensorcelé le balai de celui avec qui elle avait eu une aventure.  
Ron regardait dans la direction de la table des professeurs, Abby mangeait avec Mcgonagall, elle se trouvait sur une chaise entre celle de sa tante et celle du directeur qui était vide.

- C'est qui cette petite ? J'ai vu Lavande parler avec elle. Demanda Ron.  
- Abby Pregots, nièce de Mcgonagall. Répondit Ginny.  
- La nièce de Mcgonagall ?

Ils posèrent les mêmes questions qu'Hermione avait posées à Ginny, cette dernière dut se répéter avec Harry et Ron.

- Les gosses et moi ça fait un ! Fit remarquer Harry.  
- Sérieux ? S'étonna Ginny.

Hermione regardait Harry et Ginny, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils aient déjà couché ensemble. Lorsqu'elle regardait son meilleur ami, elle vit une once d'embarras du fait de parler avec Ginny, non pas de la honte, mais tout autre chose. Ce qui prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la présence de la rouquine.

- Ouais bah moi ça fait cinq !  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dîtes ça, les enfants c'est tout simplement adorable. Dit Hermione en souriant.  
- Tu dis ça parce que t'es une fille ! Répliqua Ron.  
- Parce que moi je suis une fille peut-être ? Rétorqua Harry.  
- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que toi... Enfin toi tu as sans doute quelque chose de féminin pour que tu puisses aimer les gosses.  
- Ronald, t'es vraiment con sérieux ! Lança Harry décontenancé par la remarque de celui-ci.  
- Mais c'est vrai ! Comment les hommes peuvent aimer les gosses comme ça ? Connaissez-vous beaucoup d'homme qui...  
- Je me demande comment ton père a fait pour te supporter avec toutes les conneries qui te passent par la tête. Ajouta la préfète tout aussi surprise de la débilité de son ami.

Ginny rigolait à sa remarque et nargua encore Ron avec des propos féministes qui ne firent que rire Hermione.

- Ginny ! Dire que les hommes sont plus que macho c'est féministe !  
- Ron ! Tu es plus que Macho !  
- Harry ! Aide-moi !  
- Démerde-toi.  
- Traître !

Ils rirent à la dernière remarque du Weasley, ce qui marqua la fin du débat féministe entre Ginny et son frère.

- Alors Hermione ? Malfoy t'a encore fait chier ? Se moqua Ron.  
- Oh ! S'il te plait ne m'en parle pas !  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Interrogea Ginny.  
- Ils se sont disputés devant Mcgonagall. Expliqua Harry.  
- Une dispute ? Pourquoi ça ?  
- C'est de sa faute ! Il entre dans ma chambre, pique mes affaires et se croit tout permis !  
- C'est Malfoy quoi. Finit par dire Ginny en rigolant.  
- L'exemple parfait pour les Serpentards, souffla Ron.  
- En parlant de Serpentard, vous avez vu le nouveau ? Je ne l'ai pas du tout croisé ! Dit Harry.  
- Le nouveau de Serpentard ? Je l'ai croisé en allant en cours ce matin, il sortait de la bibliothèque. Je le trouve trop bizarre sérieux ! Répondit Ron.

A partir de maintenant Hermione ne parlait plus, la conversation concernait Karl et elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce que faisait Karl, où il était placé sur table des Serpentard, pourquoi personne ne le croisait dans les couloirs. Elle espérait juste une chose : ne pas le croiser jusqu'à la fin du week-end, ou mieux ! Jusqu'à la fin de l'année ça aurait été super ! Mais tout le monde sait que c'est tout bonnement impossible.  
Hermione tenta au mieux de ne pas montrer l'angoisse paraître sur ses traits du visage, elle avait trop peur qu'ils sachent que celui qui l'avait torturée pendant les vacances étaient présents dans le château, elle avait trop peur qu'ils fassent quelque chose contre lui, elle avait trop peur qu'ils ne leur arrivent quelque chose à cause de Karl, donc elle décida de changer de sujet.

- Euh... Harry !  
- Oui ?  
- Pourras-tu me raccompagner à ma salle commune ?  
- Ah ... Euh ouais, si tu veux.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait définitivement changé de sujet car Ron venait d'entamer le sujet du goût du poulet et qu'elle allait être raccompagnée à sa chambre.

Son meilleur ami la raccompagna à sa salle commune, pendant le chemin elle guettait la présence de Karl dans n'importe quel coin enfouit dans le noir. Elle regrettait aussitôt d'avoir obtenu le rôle de préfète de Gryffondor, elle avait envie de partager une chambre avec quatre autres filles.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Ginny est bizarre avec moi ?

Harry venait de couper Hermione dans son inspection, maintenant qu'il en venait à Ginny, Hermione ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir en disant qu'elle ne savait rien sur Ginny.

- Bizarre comment ?  
- Elle est froide, distante...

« Distante ? Oula Harry, elle pense que c'est toi qui es distant avec elle. »

- ... Méchante même !  
- Méchante ?  
- Oui, c'est elle qui m'a fait tomber de mon balai.  
- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?  
- Je reconnais l'odeur de son parfum.  
- Attends, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu dis.  
- Lorsque j'ai pris mon balai en allant à l'entraînement, je suis sûr qu'il était déjà ensorcelé à ce moment-là, bah j'ai senti son parfum tout autour.  
- Tu en es sûr ?  
- Certain.  
- Et tu sais pourquoi elle agit comme ça ?

« Harry dis la vérité ! Je sais la vérité ! Dis-la-moi pour que je puisse mieux te conseiller ! »

- Non.  
- Tu n'as pas fait quelque chose ou bien...  
- Je ne sais pas du tout ! Je comptais sur toi pour me le dire, vu qu'elle se confie beaucoup à toi.

Hermione resta silencieuse, qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ? Qu'Effectivement Ginny était venue se confier à elle et qu'elle lui avait tout raconté ? Surement pas !

- Ecoute Harry je pense juste que tu devrais en parler avec elle peut-être que tu trompes complètement.

Elle lui donna le même conseil qu'à Ginny.

- Mais à chaque fois que je parle avec elle, elle réagit avec force ! Enfin elle se braque et refuse toute communication.

« Elle se venge c'est bien normal. »

- Et avec Cho ?  
- Quoi ? Hermione je te parle de Ginny et pas de Cho !

« Bah Harry ! Réfléchis ! Fais la relation entre Ginny et Cho justement ! »

- Ah nous sommes arrivés !  
- Non, mais Hermione !  
- Je te souhaite bonne nuit Harry ! Merci beaucoup ! Et fais attention en retournant au dortoir !

Hermione l'embrassait sur la joue en vitesse et courut derrière le portrait après avoir dit son mot de passe pour qu'Harry ne puisse pas l'interroger sur son comportement étrange.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, elle fut surprise d'apercevoir Malfoy dans le salon, discutant avec une petite fille qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien. Ses petites joues roses, ses yeux innocents et ce sourire angélique.

- Abby ?

La petite fille de sept ans se leva et courut sur la Gryffondor étonnée de la voir dans sa salle commune, elle interrogea son colocataire du regard. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de s'ennuyer. Il se contenta de montrer un visage inexpressif en regardant ailleurs.

- Coucou Hermione !  
- Tu n'es pas avec le professeur Mcgonagall ?  
- Non, Tatie est au ministère avec papou !  
- Papou ?  
- Dumby', répondit la petite fille.

Dumby'? Elle l'avait entendu de la bouche de Malfoy, il lui avait apprise les mauvaises manières sans doute.

- Oh, je vois et que fais-tu là ?  
- Tu connais Dricky ?

Elle pointa son doigt sur le Serpentard qui ne put s'empêcher d'écarquillé les yeux.

- Abby ! Non ! S'enquit le Serpentard.  
- Dricky ?! Ria Hermione.

Hermione fut surprise de ce surnom donné par la petite Abby.

- Pourquoi tu es avec "Dricky"?  
- Tatie m'a demandée de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne!  
- Elle t'a confié la responsabilité de la garder? S'étonna Hermione.

Il haussa les épaules et partit vers la fenêtre en regardant le temps qu'il faisait.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas Abby?  
- Non, pas du tout! Dricky me montrait...  
- Abby! Chute c'est un secret n'oublie pas!  
- Ah oui!

Abby ferma sa bouche et mit une main dessus pour montrer à Hermione qu'elle n'allait rien lui dire. La Gryffondor trouvait étrange que le Serpentard accorde autant d'attention à un enfant, lui qui montrait des airs froids, agressifs, ignorant, et indépendant. D'un coup il jouait avec une petite fille.

- Tu es étonnamment surprenant Malfoy.

Il fit un sourire en coin avant de ramener son regard sur la petite Abby.

- Il est temps que je te ramène à ton dortoir Abby.  
- Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de jouer avec Hermione!  
- Ne fais pas l'enfant Abby tu...  
- Mais je suis une enfant !  
- Ah ? Maintenant tu es une enfant? Pourtant lorsque tu étais avec Catalina vous me faisiez bien voir que vous étiez des adultes non? Alors prends ton gilet je te ramène.

Hermione fut offusquée de voir le ton autoritaire, même jusqu'à dire le genre "Grand frère", sur le Serpentard arrogant qu'elle connaissait, elle avait l'impression qu'Abby et lui se connaissait déjà, était-ce le cas?

- Mais c'était exceptionnelle ! Cathy voulait monter sur ton dos !  
- Qui est Catalina?

Soudainement Drago fronça les sourcils en direction d'Hermione, alors que celle-ci rigolait à la scène qu'elle venait de voir en plus de connaître le nouveau surnom du Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui qui ne disait plus rien elle fut prise d'un élan d'inquiétude, elle avait déjà vu ce regard, le regard qu'il avait affiché le soir où il lui avait fait subir le sort de pétripeur dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lança Hermione.  
- Scorpion. Prononça-t-il seulement.

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? :D Drago ? Hermione? Lâchez les reviews !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment :) **

** XoxO **


End file.
